


Friday I'm In Love

by Serenithy31



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Cute Kids, Cute Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Drunk Chloe Decker, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Hurt Lucifer, Love Confessions, Lucifer Feels, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Puppy Love, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Soft Chloe Decker, Teen Crush, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenithy31/pseuds/Serenithy31
Summary: AU: The love story that nobody asked forPuppy love"A… Amenadiel.. I'm sick." Lucifer says in anguish, moving his hands from one side to the other.Linda puts her palm to the child's forehead, feeling his temperature."I'm very sick," he says again. "My stomach is upset, my heart beats very hard and my face feels very hot.""Do you want to tell us, what happened? Before these symptoms started?""Chloe took my hand, so I wouldn’t be afraid"... His cheeks heated to a much redder tone. "And she kissed me."Linda sighs. "I totally know what you have, honey."Lucifer's eyes open wide. "What is it?"Her mouth opens and with all the seriousness that she possesses at age fourteen, she declares. "You have the ‘L’ disease… the disease of love!"His face is full of terror, and his lip trembles. He asks resignedly. "Am I going to heal?"Linda bites her lip, looking at him seriously. "If you're very lucky..." She pauses dramatically. "No."The boy's face falls, but he asks again."Is it contagious?""I'll tell you the truth, honey. You probably infected Chloe."
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 265
Kudos: 227





	1. You make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I am new to fandom.  
> This history was born a couple of months ago together with my best friend Carolineangel31. It was originally written for Lucifer, but I've decided to give it a spin for a new couple that I really really like.  
> I hope you enjoy this new story.  
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.  
> A hug, have a good day.

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

* * *

AU. 

* * *

_  
_ Earl Morningstar or God _Johnson_ _as people usually call him,_ knows several things about his son.

At five years old he has an intelligence that surpasses that of his own companions. Even that of many of the adults Earl works with.

He's clever, spoiled, and tends to get away with it.

He's naughty, passionate about activities that get his attention, a ball of walking energy, and an emotional child, too emotional at times.

But what Earl’s sure he isn't, is a bully, abuser or aggressor. As they call it these days.

So when Director’s office, of the Institute that his son attends calls to arrange a meeting, Earl is slightly puzzled.

Especially because they mention that Lucifer Scott Morningstar, is a bully.

He hurt another child during a class.

The school has its policy, which is why it's unacceptable.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar, thank you for coming with so little notice," a voice greeted at the door.

Earl and Charlotte turn their heads to observe a thirty-five-year-old woman, with brown hair in a tailored uniform. It’s Mrs. Evans, the director of the Institution.

Who kindly comes to shake hands with both parents, then crosses the room to sit in the chair on the other side of the mahogany desk.

It's Charlotte Morningstar who starts. "We would like to know why you’ve called us here."

The Director nods her head. Her hands align perfectly with the papers on her desk. "Well, actually, we’ve had problems with Lucifer."

"What kind of problems?" Again it's Mrs. Morningstar who speaks.

The Director's lips form a thin line. "Of aggression."

"Of aggression." Earl Johnson repeats with skepticism, throwing a confused look at his wife. They’ve never raised their child to be violent. They don’t even talk about the subject at home.

"Yes," Mrs. Evans confirms. "Lucifer has hurt one of his companions."

At this, Charlotte and Earl raise their eyebrows.

Lucifer, with his young age, has learned to deduce his companions naturally; can hurt their feelings with his harsh words. But it's a fact that this only happens when he's threatened, mocked by others. It's a defense mechanism.

A mechanism in defense of his early intelligence.

Charlotte immediately jumps to her son's defense, saying. "Clearly, this is a mistake!; I'm sure this child must have provoked my son in some way."

"Oh no. Miss Mills, Lucifer's teacher, witnessed the whole incident," the principal assures her.

"What did Lucifer say?" Earl asks.

"He refused to say a word about the incident."

Earl says something unintelligible, moving his head vigorously. Charlotte intervenes before her husband speaks again. "Since this is the first time this type of incident has happened, we ask that you not be so rigorous with your punishment," She continues after a pause. "I assure you that we will take care of imposing just punishment for our son...”

"Actually, it's the third time it’s happened," Mrs. Evans interrupts while watching Charlotte closely. "Ms. Mills spoke with Lucifer on the first two occasions, when the incidents occured."

Charlotte opens her mouth in amazement.

"However, given that the situation persists, I decided to call you in. Our Institution is recognized by its anti-abuse policy, so we do not tolerate this type of behavior."

"And what, specifically, did Lucifer do?" it's Earl who asks. "Did he hit the boy?"

Charlotte anxiously awaits her response. Mrs. Evans doesn't make them wait long.

"He pulled her hair, destroying her hairstyle. It's the second time he’s pushed his companion...”

But she doesn't manage to finish.

"His companion’, are we talking about a girl?" Earl huffs even more incredulously.

Mrs. Evans nods. "Chloe Jane Decker, known as Chloe by all her classmates."

Charlotte frowns. "I hadn't heard of her; Is she a new girl?"

"She is. It's her third week.”

After considering her answer for a few seconds, Charlotte says "How do we know that it isn't she who incites this behavior in my son?"

Mrs. Evans sighs. She runs her hands through her perfectly combed hair.

"I have had the pleasure of talking with her several times. She's a very intelligent girl; I would call her brilliant," she pauses. "She moved from Chicago with her father two months ago, after her mother lost the battle she faced against cancer for three years." Her lips form a grimace. "This has made her shy and introverted, especially frail, so no, Mrs. Morningstar, it wasn't she who incited your son's behavior, especially since at no time did they speak."

Earl's face falls momentarily. Charlotte finds herself speechless, and allows herself to agree.

"Lucifer will be suspended for three days. I suggest that you talk to him in detail."

* * *

The legs of the child with beautiful brown eyes bounce uncontrollably. One of his hands repeatedly touches his knee, while the other runs nervously through his messy hair. He knows he’ll be in trouble.

In a lot of trouble, when his parents come home.

Nervously, he remembers.

Lucifer Morningstar stood up with a confident movement of his chair. There's a confident smile on his face as he moved to the blackboard.

Ms. Mills took a step away, letting him sees the problem on the board.

<An addition. Too easy!> he said to himself. Mathematics is his forte, he's used to solving complex equations with his mother, so a small problem of a single figure is a piece of cake for him.

Lucifer smiled broadly as he took the chalk between his fingers.

And that was when Chloe Hooper decided to appear. "Sorry I'm late, Miss Mills." Her voice was a soft whisper from the door.

Her gaze rested on the ground while she moved her hands nervously. Her dress is white with little bees on it. Her blond hair is collected into two pigtails with matching bees, as well.

Lucifer's eyes get got bigger when the little girl looked up, being hypnotized; He’d never seen someone as cute as Chloe before. Her blue/green eyes shione, she had a nervous smile and rosy cheeks. Her fists gripped the straps of her backpack.

Lucifer swallowed, trying to keep the chalk in his hands. When his eyes landed on her pinky cheeks, his own face became hot.

Miss Mills said something, but Lucifer can't remember what. His mind is blank. He doesn't know why, either.

Then Chloe tilted her head and smiled. Lucifer's cheeks reddened even more.

The sound of the scoreboard against the ground and the laughter around him brought him back to reality.

He looked at his companions, at Chloe, at the teacher and finally at the blackboard.

Suddenly Lucifer started to panic. The problem, he’s done it wrong.

"Ooohhh! He was wrong, So silly!" One of his companions made fun.

"For looking at Chloe."

Lucifer almost ignored the comment, but then Chloe's eyes turned sad, approaching him.

The laughter, and teasing continued. Lucifer looked at everyone equally. When the little hand of the blonde girl touched his shoulder, his ears resonated, his heart beat fast and his face felt even hotter.

He hated her, hated her smile, her bee dress and her sad look.

She was about to touch him again, when the chestnut boy pushed her to the ground. "Don't touch me!" he yelled at her.

"Ohhh!" resounds in the room.

Lucifer's eyes opened wider when he saw the girl fall with her eyes full of tears.

Her smile faded when Lucifer stopped looking at her.

That was how he ended up in the director's office.

* * *

Charlotte and Earl find him sitting in the living room, playing casually with his hands.

"Are you well, Luci?" asks his mother with concern as Earl drags a chair over and sits on it.

He responds quickly. "I'm fine, Mum."

Charlotte hums without deciding whether to believe him or not. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Lucifer raises his hands, rejecting the question.

But she isn't having any of that. If Lucifer doesn't want to talk, she doesn't care. She wants explanations, and she wants them now.

"What did you do?; Why did you behave that way?" Her voice is hard. Earl grimaces.

Lucifer doesn’t say a word. His fingers drum on his pants.

It's Earl who tries again. He almost smiles, reminding Lucifer of the routine of the good cop, bad cop, on that TV show he likes. "You’ll be punished for three days. That doesn't only apply to school, but here, as well. Zero games, TV, and visits. You will remain locked in your room...”

Lucifer frowns. "Even if it's her fault?"

He doesn't say it, but Charlotte knows he means Chloe.

"What?"

He raises his eyebrows in a childish pout when he says. "Her fault."

"Why is that, Luci?" Earl inquires.

Lucifer looks at him carefully, then whispers. "I can't think. "

His mother sits next to him on the couch, gently taking his hands. "Why is that, darling?"

"In the playground when she stops and looks at me.," Lucifer begins. "I can't think." He pouts again. "I can't think of anything else."

His mother smiles knowingly. Earl's face has endless emotions written all over it.

"So you pushed her," his father concludes.

Lucifer looks embarrassed, but nods anyway.

That explains the situation. Her son, her little boy, has a crush.

Oh! Not just any crush. His first crush.

He’s so enchanted with the girl that his brain is unable to stop to speak, so Lucifer doesn't react to it.

So he does what is the easiest to do, reject the unknown.

Charlotte smiles while Earl's voice continues with the interrogation. "You pulled her hair, damaging her hairstyle, son. Why?"

Lucifer snorts. "James Robert and his friends make fun of her because of her pigtails," he complains, visibly upset. "I'm doing her a favor!" he assures, without losing his excuse.

"Of course!" his father makes fun.

"What about the ties?"

Lucifer sighs, frowns and glances at his father, who keeps an interrogative frown at his wife's words, clearly missing something.

"She carries them all the time." His voice is low. "Those ugly ties of colors. When the sun passes through them, the reflection falls on my notebook, making a rainbow.”

"It's not pretty?" Earl inquires with curiosity.

"I suppose," he says under his breath with a shrug. "But it distracts me and doesn't let me think, so I took them off her."

"Lucifer!"

"She’s in front of me in all classes." He excuses himself quickly.

Charlotte doesn't buy it. There is something else her son isn't saying. She lets go of her hands and crosses her arms. Giving him what both father and son describe as <The look>.

Lucifer sighs in defeat. "Her hair is pretty… when it’s loose." His face warms at the admission. "It smells like flowers. I like it." Again he is ashamed.

Charlotte smiles broadly.

Earl rolls his eyes, but after a few seconds he also smiles.

* * *

Two incidents down, one incident remains to be told. "What happened this time?"

"I hate her," he declares quickly, changing the environment. Charlotte turns to him with her eyes open wide. Wow!

"She distracted me again, she made me make a mistake.," he complains, crossing his arms.

His father gives him another curious look. Although his son has an intelligence that exceeds the average, it is known that he tend to get easily distracted, at least with respect to the numbers and activities in which he focuses deeply.

He encourages Lucifer to continue.

"I was at the blackboard doing a maths exercise, an addition, in Miss Mills's class...” his lip trembles." “But Chloe spoke, and... and... she was wearing that horrible bee dress." His lips move from one side to another. "I got distracted," he manages to say. "I did the exercise badly. Everyone made fun of me. "

Earl gives him a serious look.

"I pushed her again," he confesses, lowering his head. His heart tightens when he remembers the tearful eyes of the little girl.

His mother tenderly raises his face with his hands. Kisses both cheeks and smiles. "What do you think, if instead of pushing her when she smiles at you, you smile at her in return?"

The little chestnut boy thinks for a moment.

His eyebrows are knitted together. He isn't convinced by what Earl adds. "She wouldn't be able to think either. You would balance things out in some way."

His eyes open with surprise.

"And instead of pulling her hair, you could kindly ask her to leave it loose, at least when she sits in front of you," adds Charlotte.

"That would do!" Lucifer declares triumphantly.

Charlotte hugs him, telling him how much he loves him, and scolds him too sweetly, if you ask Earl, about his treatment of Chloe. She assures him that he must apologize to her, at which Lucifer reluctantly agrees to kiss her mother's cheek and embrace her again.

When he walks away, leaving them alone in the room, Earl sighs. "You realize that our son is a little caveman."

Charlotte laughs. "Then it's better not to mention how you pulled my hair when we studied together." Her husband lets out a laugh.

He's ashamed of the memory of their school days. He, approaches and kisses her with affection.

"It must be a thing. A family thing."

* * *

Lucifer runs to his room. Colored papers flicker in the wind as the little boy’s eyes fall heavily on one. A red paper, like the color of the dress she wears.

**_I_ _'m sorry._ **

**_I didn_ _'t want to push you._ **

**_I didn_ _'t want to pull your hair._ **

**_Lucifer Morningstar._ **

**_PS: I like your hair._ **

**_Like you dressed as bees and your pigtails._ **

Andrew writes it down, the old butler with a smile at the child’s words.

Attached to the letter is a drawing of a smiling blonde girl with a dress of bees and another brown child taking her hand. Made by Lucifer.

Andrew doesn't say anything, just smiles at the gesture.

* * *

**_ Weeks later. _ **

It happens almost immediately, Charlotte can realize it.

Lucifer smiles a lot more. He speaks effusively of the brunette constantly.

He's in essence much happier, so when the little boy breaks into her kitchen crying, Charlotte worries automatically.

"It hurts," says the little boy.

Charlotte turns around quickly, dropping the kitchen towel on the table.

"It hurts a lot, Mum." His voice seems broken, as if he’s lost something very dear to him. Charlotte's heart shrinks when she hears his voice all choked up.

Charlotte goes to him carefully. "Luci." Her eyes fill with concern as she sees her son's face, completely red.

He doesn't respond, and instead, pushes himself backward. His face flushes as it transforms into the most painful expression of hurt that Charlotte has ever seen in a child.

"What hurts, my boy?" she asks in anguish, looking over his body for possible injuries that could cause him pain.

His lip trembles slightly twice before he is able to respond. More tears cascade from his eyes. "My heart, Mummy. It hurts a lot."

Charlotte goes from panic to terror in a second with that statement.

However, she tells herself that she must calm down so she can help him.

She was on the phone to call Emergency when her son speaks again.

"James said it." She doesn't understand,.

Lucifer fights against the tears that run down his face.

"What, who told you that, my boy?" Charlotte asks softly as she caresses his back slowly with small soothing circles. His eyes are as red as his face, full of tears shed, his lips forming a straight line.

He's completely upset. She can see that now.

It's a reaction that she hasn't had the opportunity to witness for some time. Not since he was two years old.

His son is spoiled, and he likes to get away with it many times, if not all, but she has never witnessed this level of anguish before.

It's disconcerting.

"Daniel and Chloe are getting married."

Understanding takes over Charlotte's face.

His son adores Daniel; he’s been his only friend from the moment they moved to the city. His accomplice, and his companion of adventures, it's natural that the little boy feels jealousy, even feels displaced or hurt before the hypothetical loss of his friend.  
  
"You won’t lose Daniel." She hugs him against her chest, feeling him tense at her touch. "He will always be your friend, even if he marries Chloe," she says in a reassuring voice.

"But I don't want them to get married!" he lets out between sobs. Tears continue to run freely, soaking his shirt in the process.

"I don't think that will happen for many years, my boy."

"But I don't want it, Mum, it hurts." Her little son sobs uncontrollably.

She rushes calm him down, whispers reassuring words, while kissing his hair again and again.

That seems to do the trick. "Lucifer, it's okay, breathe baby!" she says with sweetness. "Look at me." She kisses his forehead and he gives her a watery smile. "You will be friends for a long time. I am completely sure that you will continue to be, even if they do get married," she affirms him in a calm voice, slowly. "You don't have to feel sad."

Lucifer gives her a cold look. His lip forms an angry pout. His arms cross over his chest. He won’t cry again; she's safe.

"But I want Chloe to marry me!"

"Oh!".

The understanding slams into her like a bucket of cold water.

Good.

That's another thing.

"My baby boy, it's a long time before that can happen. It's a decision that two adults make, and it's something that Chloe must think pretty hard about, too," she pauses. "Years for that," she insists.

He grimaces. His mother chuckles.

"Mum?" His quieter voice calls her.

"Yes, darling?"

"So Chloe isn't going to marry Daniel today?" he asks with his eyes lit.

Charlotte shakes her head.

His bright brown eyes widen, his whole body stiffens and his mouth forms an 'o'. After thinking about it, he speaks hopefully. "I still have my chance."

Charlotte laughs, nodding.

"You still have it, my little caveman of love."

* * *

This time, the note written by Andrew is on a yellow paper, like the color of the bees on her clothes.

**Chloe,** don't marry **Daniel.**

**It’s a long time before that can happen, and it** ' **s a decision that only adults take.**

**It** ' **s something that you must think about pretty hard.**

**Lucifer Morningstar**

**PS: I still like your hair a lot.**

**Like you dressed as bees and your pigtails.**

If Charlotte goes through his room, she will find a love letter for a five-year-old girl with the words she recited to her son.

Charlotte says nothing, only allows herself to smile at the gesture.


	2. The boy with the strange name and the lonely girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back.   
> First I want to thank all those people who read my story; It is amazing the support I had. Thank you very much indeed, means a lot to me that they like my story. I really thank all who have encouraged me to continue this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Please, stay at home if your country is in cuarenteen.   
> Stay safe everyone and take care.   
> I invite you to read my other stories. I hope you like it.  
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.   
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.   
> A hug, have a good day

It's a Sunday afternoon when his daughter's life changes.

Of course, if you ask John Decker, if he ever thought it would be like that, he'd deny it and laugh later at the irony.

He opens the door after the fourth noisy knock and meets the deep dark eyes of a child, no older than six years old.

John's eyes rove over him for a couple of seconds, and he has the weird feeling that this child can read him like a book.

_Strange._

John shakes his head to clear it, waiting for the little boy in front of him, to speak. He looks nervous, his lips forming a thin line, while his hands tightly squeeze an envelope of colors.

The child takes a step back, closes his eyes and breathes deeply. John watches, intrigued.

It takes more than three seconds for the child to open his eyes, and take another step back. One of his hands ruffles his hair, full of dark curls.

"Luci."

The deep voice booming from behind, belongs to an older boy. Unlike the child in front of him, he is a tall and dark boy, plump and with a look of discomfort that could fill a room. "My reading club starts in ten minutes."

The boy turns around, frowning. "I told you I could do it alone, Amenadiel," he claims with disdain. Too much for such a small child.

"I'd say not, given the current situation," the boy replies with mockery.

"I can do it!" the boy emphasizes again, clinging harder to the envelope that occupies his right hand. "I can do it. "

The boy... Amenadiel. (John remembers rolling his eyes at these new children's names). Sighs, adopts a straight posture, and puts his hands behind his back. His eyes are fixed on the little boy, prompting him to do what he has to do.

Lucifer scuffs the ground a couple of times, turns around and takes another breath.

John would have laughed if he wasn't a child.

"Mr. Decker," the boy begins with a trembling voice. "My name is Lucifer Morningstar." He bites his lip.

Recognition comes to John. "Morningstar." The Morningstar who's the abuser of his little girl, the braggart who brought tears and sadness to his precious Chloe's face.

John's face contorts, and he's completely sure the child sees it.

"I'm going to say this just once, little boy," John begins. "I don't want you near my girl, no...

"NOO!"

It’s the surprising cry of the little one that leaves him speechless.

"Please, no!" A tear escapes down his cheek. "I'm sorry!"

His lip trembles, and more tears fall. John feels his heart plummet. His resolution dies at the boys' words. "Please, no!"

He's about to approach the child when he hears Amenadiel's voice.

"I deeply apologize for my little brother's behavior," he begins. His eyes are hard to read but his face is in anguish at seeing his brother cry. "Luci laments his actions, recognizes that he's failed terribly, and promises that it will not happen again."

Amenadiel's hand takes Luci's small hand in his. A comforting gesture that does not escape the notice of the man before them.

John nods, not knowing what to say. His harsh words have caused so much anguish to Lucifer that now it's he who feels bad.

"I ask you to reconsider your words, Mr Decker. My brother is temperamental, and the thought of being away from your daughter causes him pain."

John sighs. The twelve-year-old, maybe thirteen year old, is right. Lucifer is just a child, after all, and he looks repentant enough.

"Do you really regret it, Lucifer?"

Lucifer's dark eyes meet his. His face is a mixture of redness and tears. He nods, his lip still trembling.

"I..." he sniffs. "I promise not to hurt her; again."

John's look is serious. In his hands lies the decision to let his child remain with her bully or make sure he stays away from her.

_Decisions_

John bends down to the boy's height. "Repenting and admiting our own mistakes is brave, so Lucifer, I'll give you a chance," he says quietly. "Chloe is the most special thing I have in the world, my everything; I will not allow you to hurt her again. "

Lucifer nods solemnly, placing the palm of his hand on his chest. "I promise to always take care of her, Mr. Decker."

John smiles. There are promises that are forgotten or not fulfilled. But this one, will be marked in the mind and heart of a man, a child with deep dark eyes and a plump tall brother, seriously overprotective.

"Then you are welcome in this house, Lucifer. You are welcome in my daughter's life."

Lucifer smiles triumphantly, dancing a little jig of joy, while his brother just stares, muttering something that John can't understand.

But his smile doesn't last long, when he sees the figure on the other side of the door.

Chloe's wearing a set of small pink butterflies in her hair, two matching butterfly loops in a darker shade of pink. Her eyes are wide when they look at the boy. Then her gaze travels to the young man, and finally, to her father.

There is a mixture of confusion in her features, a mixture she has clearly inherited from her mother.

"Chloe," Lucifer says softly. She shakes her head, refusing to meet his gaze.

She is upset, her father knows that.

"Honey," John begins. "Lucifer has come to apologize to you."

She denies it with her head, her blue/ Green eyes on the ground.

"Look at him, honey, he's making an effort."

A pout crosses her pretty face. "But he's always mean to me."

Lucifer grimaces at the words, then frowns, and a tear rolls down his cheek again.

John's voice is soft. "Do you remember what Mummy used to say?"

The beautiful eyes of his daughter look at him with such fragility that he feels his own heart skip a beat. It's like looking into his wife's eyes again.

Chloe nods. "We all have a good side, we just have to open our eyes and heart and look for it."

John smiles and kisses her cheek. "That's right, honey." Another kiss is deposited on her forehead. "Why don't you listen to what Lucifer has to say, yes?"

Chloe nods calmly, walking towards the boy.

In two steps she's in front of him, John can see by the way Lucifer looks at her, that he's looking at an angel. It's at that moment he knows he's made the right decision.

He's only able to witness their interaction with surprise. His daughter never ceases to amaze him.

Such as when she graciously places her small hand on Lucifer's cheek to wipe the treacherous tears that keep running down it. She smiles sweetly, and the boy's cheeks redden and his lips tremble.

"Are you okay?" asks his sweet little Chloe.

Amenadiel appears as interested in the scene as much as John is, it seems that he's seeing a completely new side to his brother.

"I'm sorry," Lucifer says sadly.

His hand extends out to Chloe to deliver her the envelope of colors. She takes it with curiosity. Her hands find a drawing of a smiling blonde girl wearing a dress of bees, and a Brown- haired child taking her hand. There was also a red paper with some words written on it.

She approaches her father, looks at him and hands him the paper.

John knows that his daughter is incredibly intelligent, but she tends to stutter, when she is very nervous, and often when she reads out loud. He knows she doesn't want more teasing, and he fears that it may come from Lucifer.

John takes the paper and reads each line.

**I'm sorry.**

**I didn't want to push you.**

**I didn't want to pull your hair.**

**Lucifer Morningstar.**

**PS: I like your hair.**

**Like you dressed as bees and your pigtails.**

Chloe smiles instantly. It's one of those unique, bright smiles.

She looks at Lucifer and kisses him on his cheek. He feels his cheeks flush pink.

John laughs at the gesture, just like Amenadiel.

"Thank you," she smiles. Her eyes light up with recognition, when he understands the meaning of everything. Her mouth falls open. "You want to be my friend. "

Lucifer smiles in return, nodding.

Chloe quickly takes his hand. "Come on, Daddy and I are making chocolate biscuits."

Lucifer turns around to look at his brother, a question on his face.

Amenadiel shrugs. "I could never say no to chocolate biscuits."

John smiles. He never thought he would see his daughter so happy again, especially when he remembers how it all began.

* * *

* * *

**_ A month and half ago. _ **

_Like the other parents at the playground who reach down to push hair out of their childrens’ eyes and kiss them sweetly on the forehead, he does the same thing._

_His heart hammers in his chest, and he looks up at the sky like he’s praying for strength._

_John Decker wraps his bare hands around Chloe’s gloved ones, and holds them for a moment. His expression is wretched, like it pains him to do this, and Chloe tries to pull the gloves off, but he stops her, his grip gentle but firm._

_"It’ll get better, I promise," he says to her. His voice is thick with emotion. "I know it’s not easy to be younger than everyone else all the time, and it must be— God, I know you feel alone, all the time. And Mommy isn_ 't _here… but." John squeezes Chloe’s hands like he’s the one imploring now: "believe me. You’ll be okay. I promise. I promise."_

_Chloe breathes into the space between them, and her eyes start to water again, but for a completely different reason._

_"Daddy"_

_But he shakes his head. He lets go of Chloe’s hands and hovers his own on at either side of her face, like he wants to cradle her but even the idea of it is too painful._

_"I love you, honey"_

_She gives him a smile so tender that his soul sings. "I love you too"_

_She is his gift, the apple of his eyes. So he has to be strong for her, keep going and be better for her. Fight for her._

_He remembers the words of the child psychologist._

_< Children are very resilient. Let her interact with others kids her age, make her feel at ease. >_

_“Remember that the teacher is going to call you Chloe Jane unless you tell her you want to be called Chloe."_

_She nods quickly, as if there is nothing else to worry her. As if everything is fine. As if she has_ n't _just_ _lost her mother. As if they hadn_ 't _just moved to a new city. She is strong. His beautiful girl is strong, stronger than he ever was._

_They make their way across the parking lot to the sidewalk in front of the school. They visited the school just two days before so Chloe could meet her teacher and see her classroom, but he wanted to walk his daughter in for her first day._

_Suddenly Chloe lets go of her father’s hand and turns to look at him, smiling brightly and gripping the straps of her bee book bag, "Mummy said I have to be brave, I can do this Daddy."_

_John doesn’t have a chance to say anything before she turns and runs into the school as if she’s been going there her entire life._

_He prays that he can be as brave as her. Then, when a smile grows on his face, he goes._

* * *

* * *

_Ms. Mills has been a teacher for almost five years when Chloe Jane Decker arrives at her class._

_She's a shy, kind and incredibly sweet girl._

_This is her first impression after meeting her in the principal's office._

_She has blue eyes that can melt anyone_ 's heart _, and a sad smile that squeezes those same hearts out everyone who knows her._

_Ms Mills has read the reports, knows what happened to the girl's mother. She succumbed to such a cruel illness, leaving her husband and daughter alone. This little girl of five years of age, has lived through one of the most heartbreaking experiences of any person_ 's life _, and she still suffers, lonely in a resentful life._

_Ms Mills decides she will do everything in her power to help ward off the pain from this sweet girl's life._

_She swears this as she watches her closely._

_It's Chloe first day of school. Her first day in a new environment, full of new people._

_She clutches her backpack, takes a deep breath and looks around. Her hands tremble visibly, Ms Mills can't deduce whether it's because of the cold or nervousness, but she believes it's a combination of both._

_Her eyes open wide as they light on Ms Mills, who smiles kindly and takes her hand._

_"Come on, Chloe Jane, it's time you met your new classmates."_

_She doesn't say anything, just follows her. After a while Chloe speaks._

_"Chloe" she says very low. "Daddy calls me that."_

_Alice Mills smiles. "Chloe it is, then."_

_They walk comfortably to the classroom. Chloe answering each of Ms Mill_ 's _questions simply._

_"Good morning everyone! A new school year begins and I'm sure this year will be full of much learning and fun." She smiles. "I also have the honor of welcoming a new student."_

_Alice beckons to the little girl standing shyly behind her._

_"Class, give Chloe Decker a big round of applause! She just moved to town with her father, so I want each one of you to make her feel at home."_

_Daniel Espinoza, the Little boy, is the first to applaud. A big smile is drawn on his face as he leads Chloe to a seat next to him and shows her his reading book._

_Ms Mills smiles. A great year, in fact._

* * *

* * *

_It's a week later that the great year that she_ ' _d foreseen, fails, and the problems begin._

_Problems that have a first and last name. Lucifer Morningstar._

_Problems that start on a cold morning in the playground with Chloe sitting next to the swings, watching everything carefully._

_Her eyes move naturally to each person, each object, until they stop at the child with dark curls who leans on the grass with a heavy book of exotic animals. A gift from his uncle._

_Chloe smiles while looking at him. She likes him, Alice can tell. Lucifer stands out easily from the crowd, is an incredibly intelligent child, outstanding in many ways if compared to his peers, demanding, and incredibly lonely._

_Maybe that's the reason why Chloe always watches him._

_She can see herself reflected in Lucifer. Like him, she is alone. Only with the knowledge of a loyal friend in common._

_Daniel Espinoza, who runs with another of his colleagues in what seems to be a competition find out who is the fastest in the class._

_Daniel who has grown fond enough of the girl to help her with her classes, to teach her the school song and even to walk with her in the playground._

_But now the lonely girl takes the steps to approach Lucifer._

_Alice watches her intently while eating her cheese sandwich._

_Lucifer's eyes open in terror, when he sees her standing close to him. He frowns and tightens his lips tightly._

_For one, two minutes he stares at her without knowing what to do._

_He looks terrified._

_Chloe smiles, trying to cheer him up. And that's when it happens._

_A blow sends her to the ground. A push from the boy._

_She falls to the ground and Lucifer runs without daring to look back._

_Ms Mills rushes to help Chloe up, but Daniel is already at her side, holding her hand and smiling fondly at her._

_"Come on, Chloe, I have gummy bears. They'll make you feel better."_

_Worry evaporates from Ms Mills face when she sees Chloe smile._

_Thank God for Daniel Espinoza._

* * *

_Hours later, she manages to talk with Lucifer._

_Well, actuallly, she talks and the child stands without saying a word, just looks at her paralyzed._

_This is the first time it happened._

_Strange._

_She hopes it won_ 't _happen again, but that is not the case._

* * *

_This time, it's James Robert who starts the problems._

_It's the second week of school, and the spoiled child and his close friends start mocking the little blonde's pigtails._

_She doesn't say anything, but judging by her expression Alice knows that the comments cause her pain._

_James and his friends end up being punished at the end of class._

_But something else that catches her attention the next time Alice sees Chloe._

_Chloe's ties are gone. Her hair is disheveled by the wind._

_Alice asks her what happened, but she doesn't say a word. Just looks in Lucifer's direction and he looks away._

_This is becoming more and more strange every day, is her thought at the end of class._

* * *

_Chloe is incredibly intelligent. That's the second thing Alice noticed that week._

_She likes science, mathematics. She's able to answer every question easily._

_She excels in class despite the constant mockery of her stuttering while reading out loud._

_Maybe that's why, Lucifer feels jealous and watches her closely from his seat._

_His face is a constant grimace. He looks confused. Why? Alice still doesn'_ _t understand it, but she will make sure that she will._

_Ironically, she understands at the end of the second week._

_Each of her students is copying the lines off the board, each one, with the exception of Lucifer Morningstar, who looks at the person sitting in front of him. He looks at the pink ribbons in her hair in great detail. His eyes open with wonder at the rays of the sun that are projected in halos around Chloe_ _'s blonde hair._

_His hand reaches out to touch Chloe's hair, and the colour of his cheeks grows red._

_Lucifer shakes his head to himself, mutters and removes his hand._

_But that is only the end of the first period._

* * *

_Ms Mills is writing on the blackboard when a sharp scream interrupts her class during third period._

_She turns quickly, to finding an altered Chloe and a furious Lucifer._

_Chloe opens her mouth angrily, her disheveled hair falling over her shoulders._

_Ms Mills meets Lucifer's face, who goes from being upset to looking completely sorry. Especially when he looks at Chloe's face._

_The pink ribbons tighten in his right hand, and he drops the offending objects to the ground._

_Daniel Espinoza, at his side, laughs, picks up the pink ribbons and gives them to Chloe with a smile._

_She smiles in return, which earns another murmur from Lucifer and another new cry from Chloe._

_Ms Mills stands in front of his seat in three short steps, unimpressed with the child's behavior. Two pulls of her hair in a single period._

_"_ _Come on, Mr. Morningstar, we have to talk. "_

_His fingers drum as he walks next to her to the break room; he sits down straight and automatically lowers his gaze._

_Ms Mills sighs and sits next to him on the big brown sofa._

_"_ _Luci, you are one of my most outstanding students. It isn't necessary that I tell you that because you know it."_

_His mouth opens. He mutters under his breath._

_"_ _Do you want to tell me what happened?_ _Why did you behave that way?"_

_His hands now make patterns on his legs._

_"_ _You're in trouble Luci, Do you understand that you can't behave like that with your classmates?"_

_Lucifer nods, his gaze unable to meet Ms Mills's._

_"_ _Do you want to say something?"_

_Lucifer shakes his head._

_"_ _Honey, "_ _she starts. She tries to come up with a question that he may be able to answer. "_ _Do you like Chloe?"_

_At this question, his eyes light up and_ _his hands stop the pattern he created on his legs._

_Ms Mills smiles knowingly. Is that was this is about? A crush? That explains the pushes, pulling of hair, and the constant looks. And the jealousy._

_She gave him a small smile._

_"I’ll just make a reprimand this time, Lucifer. But this can_ _'t continue to happen. Chloe is a very nice girl. To treat her badly, is wrong. Do you understand? "_

_Lucifer nods, and runs out of the room in a hurry._

_Ms mills lets out a sigh that she didn_ _'t know she_ _'d supressed._

_She can only dream that all of this stops._

* * *

**_Chloe_ ** _'s **POV**_

_It is the start of the third week when the third incident occurs._

_She opens the classroom door with trembling hands, slightly embarrassed at being late. Her father had fallen asleep, completely altering his routine._

_"Sorry I'm late, Ms Mills." Her voice was a soft whisper from the door._

_The eyes of her companions rest on her, and her gaze falls to the ground while she wrings her hands nervously. Her blue eyes shine. She wears a nervous smile and rosy cheeks. Her fists grip the straps of her backpack._

_She looks up slightly. Lucifer's dark eyes are on her and his face has become hot. He´s pretty. Very pretty when he looks her and doesn't frown._

_His hand holds the chalk with force while he looks at her. Ms Mills speaks to him with sweetness, trying to make him realize the mistake he´s made with his problem. But Lucifer doesn´t move, he just looks at her with his red face._

_Chloe’s heart beats very hard in her chest as she feels her face warm. She tilts her head and smiles. Lucifer's cheeks reddened even more._

_The sound of the scoreboard against the ground and the laughter make Lucifer nervous._

_His big eyes open. He looks at his companions, at Chloe, at the teacher and finally at the blackboard. He starts to panic. He’s realized that he completed the problem incorrectly._

_His lower lip trembles. Chloe's heart skinks, when her companions make fun of Lucifer._

_"Ooohhh! He was wrong!"_

_"From looking at Chloe!"_

_She wants to hug him, tell him that everything will be fine, as her father usually does when she´s sad. So she approaches him._

_Her hand touches his shoulder gently. He takes a step back, angry; his face makes her feel sad._

_Sad for the cute-eyed child who everyone annoys. Sad to see his pretty face annoyed._

_She is about to touch him again, when the chestnut-haired boy pushes her to the ground. "Don't touch me!" he yells at her._

_"Ooohhh!" resounds around the room._

_The ground is hard against her legs. Her eyes fill with tears._

_He looks at her with tears in his eyes and trembling lips as he goes to the principal’s office._

_She cries for a while on the ground until she feels the reassuring arms of Ms Mills hugging her back. Her movements are slow. She looks at Chloe and smiles._

_Her voice is soft, like that of a mom, and gentle when she helps her straighten her dress._

_"Will Lucifer be okay?"_

_Ms Mills frowns and lets out a sigh. "You're such a good girl, Chloe. He'll probably be punished for a while. He did something bad. He shouldn’t pushed you like that. He needs to understand that in this school, respect is very important. "_

_Chloe’s eyes fill with tears again. Her heart is saddened by the chestnut-haired boy. Lucifer is bad at times with her, but she knows that he is a lonely child. Maybe he doesn’t know how to make friends. Maybe he doesn’t like Chloe, or thinks she's ugly._

_But still, she wants to help him. It hurts her to not to be able to._

_"I’m sorry." She says._

_"It's not your fault, Chloe. You shouldn’t feel bad about it. Come on, let's find something to read."_

_She wipes her eyes and nods._

* * *

* * *

John remembers the tears that constantly escaped from his daughter's eyes when she returned from school.

He knows that adaptation hasn't been easy for her. He knows the problems she's had due to the conversations he's had with her teacher Ms Mills.

But seeing the smile back on her face, he gives thanks and joins that beautiful smile.

"Daddy"

The voice of his daughter brings him back to reality. He shakes his head to clear it and turns his attention to his little girl. "Can we have vanilla biscuits too?"

"Everything my princess wants." he says, smiling. Chloe's smile is even bigger.

That day generates a 180 degree change in the life of his daughter and even in her own life.

Lucifer Morningstar becomes a constant presence in his house. He goes to visit every day after school, accompanied by Amenadiel, despite his obvious annoyance.

Lucifer is a good friend. Helps Chloe with her homework and even teaches her new subjects.

John sees first hand how the child talks to him about exotic animals, pirates, theories, discoveries and scientific feats.

He thanks God for having him in his daughter's life.

Later on, another child appears. He is kind, somewhat shy and funny.

His name is Daniel Espinoza. He's just as attentive as Lucifer is with his little girl, but a little more cautious when it comes to playing with things that can explode or mess up his kitchen, if you compare him with the child.

Her daughter now has two friends, and John is happy with it.

Very happy indeed.

It isn't until the second letter Lucifer wrote arrives, that John begins to wonder if his daughter is too young to have two friends who are boys.

This time, the letter comes in a golden envelope, the yellow paper written with tiny letters and a drawing on the bottom.

Two children are holding hands and what appears to be a pirate ship is by the boy's side.

John smiles when the words leave his lips, while Chloe looks at him carefully.

**Chloe,** **don't marry Daniel.**

**It’s a long time before that can happen, and it** ' **s a decision that only adults take.**

**It** ' **s something that you must think about pretty hard.**

**Lucifer Morningstar**

**PS: I still like your hair a lot.**

**Like you dressed as bees and your pigtails.**

Chloe frowns. "I'm not going to marry Daniel," she laughs. "I'll marry Lucifer," she says casually, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Alarms sound in John's head.

Yes. Definitely.

Chloe is too young to have two friends who are boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC... More to come.  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	3. My girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back.   
> First I want to thank all those people who read my story; It is amazing the support I had. Thank you very much indeed, means a lot to me that they like my story. I really thank all who have encouraged me to continue this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.   
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.   
> A hug, have a good day

****

** My girl. **

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May  
Well I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)

I've got so much honey the bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees  
Well I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl ooh)

* * *

**A year later **

**Time for the brothers' union.**

Amenadiel's sitting on his bed, eyeing with curiosity the new encyclopedia that his father gave him. His eyes open with wonder at each new word, each image, as his lips curve into a smile.

Peace and tranquility for a day, as he says to himself, as he turns each leaf.

"Honey…"

His mother greets him from the door after having knocked once. Amenadiel nods, and his mother comes in and sits next to him.

Her hands caress his hair, and she kisses his forehead.

Amenadiel loses himself in his mother's touch. He's longed for her hugs for months. Months in which he found himself far away from home.

Far from his family, to attend a private school, which had been attended by the male members of the Morningstar family for many years.

"I've missed you, deeply;" Charlotte's voice trembles. Amenadiel notices it, turning to find her eyes clouded by sudden tears. He clings even more to her arms.

"I've missed you too, Mom, Dad, everyone, even..." He stops, feeling his heart contract.

"That's why this day will be so special! My two dear children playing together again."

His eyes open wide at the request behind in his mother's words.

You'll be taking care of Lucifer today.

Amenadiel runs his hands over his face, moaning as he remembers the games and problems his little brother caused in the absence of their parents.

_"Amenadiel, hurry up!" the little boy screams as he runs into Amenadiel's room. "I burned Mum's favorite tablecloth!"_

_"Brother." His eyes are full of unshed tears when he finds Amenadiel coming out of the shower. "I painted Dad's studio unintentionally."_

_"Amenadiel, smoke is coming out of the stove and it doesn't want to stop." Lucifer says with a shrug._

_"A, the house is full of soap and foam!" Lucifer's lip trembles and his eyes open in terror at the understanding of what will happen. "Mummy is going to get mad."_

His mother smiles. "Think of it as a time for the brothers' union."

Amenadiel gets out of bed, taking dramatic steps towards his father's study.

His mother's voice echoes behind him. "Your father is finishing his book; the publisher is seeing him today, while I must give this class; I can't postpone it again."

The boy turns to confront his mother. At her side is the mischievous six-year-old boy.

"The solution is obvious. Tell Chloe, she can't come today because of your multiple commitments."

"No," Lucifer denies firmly. "You said Chloe would sleep over TODAY!; You promised!" he says with emphasis on his words. His arms are crossed over his chest. A slight tremor settles on his lower lip.

Emotional little Lucifer wants to go out and play, and won't stop until he gets what he wants.

Amenadiel whines in response, just like a five-year-old.

"Luci!," his mother begins with tenderness in his voice. "Sweetie." She continues as if the pet name calm the beast that Amenadiel knows Lucifer wants to wake up.

The child tightens his lips; His deep dark eyes fix on her. His voice comes out in a whisper. "Please, Mummy?" Lucifer asks, and by his mother's expression, Amenadiel knows all is lost.

Manipulative child, with his charming manipulator's eyes.

Amenadiel sighs at Lucifer's side, trying to contain himself. In bad time Gabriel decided he would teach his little brother how to achieve things with just a facial expression.

His father slaps him on the shoulder. "It's an act of responsibility, my dear boy," Earl says in his calm, gentle voice. "Every day we learn new things. Maybe this day will give you the opportunity to learn something important at the hands of two naughty children."

Amenadiel's mouth opens, but says nothing. His mother smiles, placing a kiss on both his cheeks as she leaves. His father ruffles his hair while telling his brother that he expects his behavior to be honorable.

* * *

Amenadiel lets himself dream that this will be the case.

Peace and tranquility for a day, Amenadiel once hoped... of course not.

"Enough, Lucifer!" Amenadiel scolds when he sees the boy pass by for the twelfth time.

"Enough with what?" Lucifer asks innocently, frowning subconsciously.

"Enough with all this!, Please stop pacing around!" Amenadiel points out, emphasizing the corridor.

"But Chloe hasn't arrived yet!" Lucifer complains, visibly following his path from one spot to another.

Amenadiel rolls his eyes, and continues reading his book until his brother's excited shout brings him back to reality.

He opens the door to meet the little girl in a red dress with white dots, impeccable white bows and a smile that competes with the smile on his brother's face.

She throws herself into his arms. "Hi Amenadiel, I missed you!" Chloe greets with affection and another sweet smile.

Amenadiel smiles back, it's hard not to do, in response to the tenderness that emanates from the girl with beautiful blue eyes.

His brother doesn't seem very happy with the exchange, being quite jealous when it comes to Chloe, so Amenadiel parts from the girl, giving her room to embrace his brother.

And if Amenadiel believed that his brother's smile was warm, the one he gives to Chloe when he hugs her, is the sun illuminating everything in its path.

John clears his throat, and Amenadiel offers his hand in greeting.

The man smiles. "I hope it's not a problem for you; to take care of them today."

"It isn't." He lies. Although not with as much certainty after watching the exchange between the children.

John swallows. His eyes fill with an emotion that the young man isn't able to read. "Sometimes it's hard for Chloe to sleep, she tends to be scared."

Amenadiel nods. He will make sure to scare away any monsters disturbing little Chloe's dreams. "She'll be fine, I promise, Mr. Decker."

"Thanks; You're a good boy." John smiles, clasping his shoulder with pride.

He says goodbye to Chloe with a kiss on her forehead, a prolonged hug and " love you" whispered.

* * *

Two hours later, Amenadiel agrees to take them to the beach, with the promise that both will always be within eyeshot, will not run off and will not enter the water for any reason.

While they play, he sits under a colored umbrella and enjoys his book.

"The Count of Monte Cristo," says a melodious voice nearby.

He turns his head to find the source.

"Isn't that a rather dark book to be read on a sunny day at the beach?" The girl’s eyes are sparkling, amused at her own words.

Her complexion is pale, although she is beautiful. She has a pixie haircut with pink tips and accessories that highlight the floral dress she wears.

Amenadiel, for the first time in years, remains immobile. His heart feels like it's going to explode.

Her green eyes focus on him. She smiles and is about to leave when his mouth manages to find sound.

"Stay!" He automatically hates how rushed that sounded. "The beach is big enough for both of us; Besides, you won’t want to miss a sunny day at the beach," he adds, repeating her words.

The girl smiles at his voice and takes a couple of steps forward.

They look at the view for a couple of minutes in complete tranquility, until she speaks again. "You’re not in a sect, I hope; If you're here against your will, blink three times."

Amenadiel's lips contract with his raised eyebrows.

The girl shrugs, amused with the boy's reaction. "You're not very talkative, are you?"

Amenadiel still doesn't say a Word. It's the first time he’s spoken to a girl alone, who isn't his cousin.

"In case you don't know, which would be weird at this point, given the rumors and the whispering everywhere, I'm the new girl," she whispers exageratedly. "Yes, I know what you're thinking." Another silly girl becoming invisible in...”

He laughs, and she is paralyzed by the beautiful sound. "Actually, I thought you couldn’t be silly if you know something about Count Montecristo." He replies timidly.

The girl's jaw opens comically. Then she lets out a funny laugh.

"Uh... what?" asks Amenadiel, confused.

"Linda... that's my name..." She smiles playfully at the boy’s nervous, flushed face. "Although everyone calls me L."

One, two, three seconds is the time that elapses before he settles.

She looks at him with amusement, biting her lip. "This is the moment where you tell me your name. "

He shrugs.

"I can always guess, but I assure you. I'm not very good at it. "

Amenadiel's lips tremble. "Amenadiel."

She gives him a side smile.

He’s about to speak when he's interrupted by a voice at his side.

"We finished making sandcastles and looking for animals to document. Now I need a villain to play with."

Amenadiel looks at his brother with disdain, telegraphing. ‘What part of leave me alone’ do you not understand?’, However, Lucifer continues talking.

"I need a villain, Amenadiel." He pronounces his name seriously. Too seriously.

Linda shades her eyes and looks at the little boy. "This is yours?" she asks, smiling.

Amenadiel sighs. "I wish I could say no."

Lucifer frowns, his attention straying from his brother to the girl next to him. He smiles, being the precocious genius that he is, and asks with puppy eyes. "You want to play with us?"

Linda nods, confidently. Lucifer is pleased as he runs to the shore.

"It can't be so bad," she assures him with a warm smile. "Treasure the moments with your brother...” Her voice stops. "Otherwise one day you'll want to do it and you won’t be able to. "

Something in that statement causes Amenadiel’s heart of Amenadiel plunge. He nods, without saying a word, watching how the short-haired girl runs towards the little ones and asks, with a big smile:

"Is there room for someone else."

Amenadiel doesn't hear the answer. He just takes off his shoes, rolls up the long sleeves of his black sweater and heads towards them.

Chloe takes Linda's hand in hers and smiles.

Amenadiel notices how Linda's eyes shine more than normal and swallows heavily. Linda gives her a watery smile.

She’s suffered an important loss, his mind tells him, but he refuses to analyze it in -depth.

Lucifer runs after them with a wooden sword swinging against the wind.

"Attention!" Amenadiel’s voice is strong, thick. "I'm here to take Princess Chloe and you can't do anything about it." He laughs evilly.

Lucifer looks at him, with wide open eyes. His expression screams amazement, while his lips promise pranks to be fulfilled.

"Never, villain!" Lucifer shouts, positioning himself in front of Chloe. "The princess is mine!, No-one can steal her."

"I'm the most feared villain in the seven seas, Black beard,!" Amenadiel arches an eyebrow, taking another wooden sword. "Kneel or suffer the consequences."

"Never!" Lucifer’s war cry before he throws himself in front of the young man.

The sound of clashing swords resonates as both boys quickly move from one side to the other.

Lucifer breathes with difficulty, trying to imitate the movements of his older brother. Amenadiel can only be impressed by his determination not to surrender and keep going, to what will clearly be a defeat.

Amenadiel, in an agile movement, manages to disarm the child, causing him to fall into the sand. "Surrender, pirate!"

"No!" Lucifer screams higher than usual.

Amenadiel laughs, placing his sword on the boy's chest. "Say goodbye pirate!, The princess will be mine." He raises his hand with the sword, to wield it theatrically on the child, but is stopped by two pairs of hands clinging to his sides, tickling him.

The sword falls from his hands, and his body twists. He falls, laughing, into the sand.

Lucifer quickly climbs on top of him, the sword pointed at his chest. "Surrender, villain!"

Amenadiel raises his hands in surrender. "You've won, pirate."

"Ah, ah, ah," Lucifer says, cocking his head and wagging his finger. "Attack!" the boy cries, and Linda and Chloe fling themselves at Amenadiel, tickling him.

Amenadiel's laughter mixes with the sound of the voices at his side.

Lucifer's red face greets him, and in that instant Amenadiel realizes that he’s closed his eyes. He gets up quickly, grabbing Chloe and spinning her through the air for a few seconds until he lays her gently on the sand.

Lucifer looks at him impatiently, so Amenadiel runs to him, chasing him. He takes his little brother in his arms and despite the screams and laughter manages to dunk him in the surf.

Lucifer’s curls almost completed cover his face, his dark eyes shine with mischief, and Amenadiel is unable to stop smiling at the joy evident in the face of this little boy.

Amenadiel laughs before cold water hits his face. And that's when the war in the water begins.

* * *

"That was very funny." Chloe laughs as Linda dries her hair with a pink towel.

"Very funny." Linda assures her smiling tenderly, making sure the girl is as dry as possible.

"It's time to leave," Amenadiel says. "It's getting late."

Lucifer looks like a fish out of water. His lips tremble slightly and his hands cling to the large towel on his shoulders.

Linda nods, her hands caressing Chloe's hair. She kisses her cheek, and hugs her tightly. "See you, little princess."

Chloe smiles goodbye, sinking into her embrace. "Goodbye, Linda."

Lucifer is the next to embrace her. "It was fun!, We have to play again."

Linda laughs, ruffling his curly hair. "We will!"

Lucifer opens his arms and Chloe huddles next to him, both wrapped in the oversized towel.

Amenadiel looks at the ground, bites his lip and stands in front of Linda.

"Thank you." is the first thing that comes out of his lips, diverting his gaze towards the children.

She understands. It's a thank you for making me appreciate what was in front of my eyes. Thank you for making this day special.

Linda quickly hugs him. Amenadiel's heart leaps from his chest like a madman.

"See you soon, Montecristo."

"See you soon, Linda." He says goodbye without stopping to look back while she walks away.

* * *

"I can bathe myself." Lucifer moans while sitting in the tub. Next to him, his brother massages his hair, adding more shampoo.

"Mommy would hate your curls to be full of sand and salt water," he says by way of explanation.

The child moans again before speaking again. "Linda is very funny."

Lucifer gives him a look of complicity. "It was a good plan to invite her to play."

Amenadiel is impressed with the child's abilities.

Lucifer shrugs. "I’m only six, but I realize many things."

Amenadiel's lips close and open quickly, then he lets out an amused laugh. "We're going to dry you, little pirate."

* * *

* * *

His mother kisses him on the cheek, as he passes by her. There is a story in her hands and two little ones lying on a bed, both waiting for her impatiently.

Amenadiel stops her. Charlotte looks at him with a question on her face.

"Time of union between brothers." He says with a shrug.

Amenadiel takes the story from his mother's hands, without looking at her face. But he's sure that she's smiling broadly.

Charlotte watches in wonder as the fourteen-year-old boy sits between the two children and reads loudly, imitating a voice as a novelist. "Long ago in a distant kingdom...”

She smiles, closing the door. Today, her eldest son definitely learned something important at the hand of two naughty children.

* * *

** Months later: **

A knock sounds at his door; His eyes open slowly, adjusting to the light.

"A."

Another knock.

"Amen!"

Third knock.

"Amenadiel!"

"Go away!" he says, closing his eyes and resuming his sleeping position again.

"Amenadiel..." Lucifer’s voice is querulous. He is upset.

Well, let him be, he will go, thinks Amenadiel to himself.

"A!" The child whines. "Mummy can't get us sweets, Dad is at the publisher’s again, and Chloe's dad has to work."

Amenadiel writhes on the silk sheets.

"Amenadiel." A knock on his door. "Please?".

Amenadiel moans. He hears the incessant hiss and the drag of his brother's feet from one side to the other in front of his door.

Amenadiel gets up to find Lucifer dressed as a pirate, with a patch on his eye and a smile on his lips. His fingers drum on his thigh, and Amenadiel rolls his eyes at his nervous gesture.

"Will you come or not?"

"I'm considering it." Amenadiel replies, a little hesitantly.

The frown on Lucifer’s face indicates that this isn't an answer that he considers to be valid as an explanation, not as far as he's concerned.

The drumming continues. And Amenadiel sighs.

"If you're not ready in fifteen minutes, you'll stay." Amenadiel says, closing the door behind him.

He listens to the cry of euphoria that his brother throws, smiling.

* * *

Amenadiel goes down stairs dressed in a white shirt, black jacket, dark jeans and a pair of dark slippers.

Lucifer looks at him, frowning. "What’s are your disguise?"

"A person who doesn't believe in the mundane traditions that after many years continue to take over the city."

His mother laughs. "That, or as a teenager who hates Halloween."

Daniel, whom Amenadiel notices for the first time, chuckles. He’s dressed in a denim suit, obviously made by his mother, if the stitches on his shirt are an indication.

Amenadiel moans. This will be a long night.

That's when everything happens in slow motion. The moment when Amenadiel thinks that everything in his brother’s life radically changes.

The little girl with beautiful blue eyes descends the stairs, a crown settled in her slightly curly hair, while the pearl dress shimmers in the light as she moves. She looks like a storybook angel.

Charlotte smiles with unadulterated pride. His mother adores Chloe.

Daniel's mouth opens. His cheeks are stained pink. He quickly congratulates her. "You look very pretty, Chloe, like a princess."

However, it's Lucifer’s response that takes Amenadiel’s breath away.

Lucifer's gaze is fixed on Chloe. His eyes flicker with astonishment, changing from a deep dark to a much lighter shade. His mouth opens and closes, and his hands cling to the basket of sweets. His pink cheeks contrast with his shirt.

"Pretty." the boy says as lowers his gaze to the floor, although Amenadiel knows that nobody besides him heard the word leave his lips.

Chloe smiles excitedly at the attention focused on her.

Amenadiel takes her hand. "Come on, princess; trick or trick time!"

Chloe nods, following in his footsteps, leaving Lucifer open-mouthed and blushing in their wake.

* * *

After the initial surprise, both children run from one house to another. Both holding Amenadiel’s hands.

He watches them closely, his body resting on a column with his feet crossed. His pose screams “seriousness.”

"Lost in the dark, James Dean?"

Her melodious voice greets him, and Amenadiel hates how his heart jumps at the sound.

It isn't necessary to turn around; she stops in front of him.

Linda’s dress, this time, is black with horizontal white stripes, short enough to be considered appropriate.

Amenadiel's lips contract. "Who?"

"You know! ‘Rebel Without a Cause’!"

Amenadiel gestures to her to continue. She shrugs her shoulders. "Iconic actor."

He frowns, reminding her of his adorable younger brother. "I don't get it." He looks indignant.

Linda just laughs, and looks at him from head to toe. If he doesn't know who James Dean is, then his disguise is someone else. She vocalizes her thoughts. "I never imagined that I would find you here. What’s your in disguise?"

The question of the night, apparently.

"According to my Mother, a teenager who hates Halloween."

She laughs, biting her lip. "Wise woman." 

Amenadiel agrees; there is no option to challenge that sentence.

"I'm the abnormal line in a society full of normal points," she says before he can comment.

She is different, very different from the classists who attend their meetings and clubs. Very different from the girls who reject him with cynical looks, dressed in Prada. She's a breath of fresh air in a chaotic environment.

He shakes his head. "I’d never view you as a normal point."

That statement gets a blush from the girl.

They talk about trivial things: favorite colors, artists, books, movies, their passions, for what seems like hours until Lucifer’s terrified voice brings them back to reality.

"A… Amenadiel.. I'm sick." Lucifer says in anguish, moving his hands from one side to the other.

Linda puts her palm to the child's forehead, feeling his temperature.

"I'm very sick," he says again.

"Lucifer, I need more data if I want to create a diagnosis." Amenadiel says, as matter of fact.

"My stomach is upset, my heart beats very hard and my face feels very hot."

Amenadiel eyebrows are woven together, categorizing the data in order to find a possible trigger for that class of symptoms.

For her part, Linda smiles knowingly.

"Do you want to tell us, what happened? Before these symptoms started?"

"We went to ask for sweets at Mrs. Hudson's house. The lights were off. The door opened, so we went in, and she came out! She was wearing a horrible clown mask!"

"You got scared. "

"I don't scare, Amenadiel." Lucifer declares firmly, although his lower lip trembles at the memory.

"I'm sorry, what a fool I am, to think that my six-year-old brother could easily get scared on Halloween!" Amenadiel rolls his eyes.

"So..." Linda asks him to continue.

"Chloe took my hand, so I wouldn’t be afraid"... His cheeks heated to a much redder tone. "And she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Amenadiel asks in horror.

Lucifer nods, still blushing, pointing at his right cheek.

Linda laughs. "Calm down, overprotective brother, I'm sure she doesn't use her tongue."

Amenadiel just looks at her.

Lucifer jumps from one side to the other. He watches Linda, waiting for her response.

Linda sighs. "I totally know what you have, honey."

Lucifer's eyes open wide. "What is it?"

Her mouth opens and with all the seriousness that she possesses at age fourteen, she declares. "You have the ‘L’ disease… the disease of love!"

His face is full of terror, and his lip trembles. He asks resignedly. "Am I going to heal?"

Linda bites her lip, looking at him seriously. "If you're very lucky..." She pauses dramatically. "No."

The boy's face falls, but he asks again.

"Is it contagious?"

"I'll tell you the truth, honey. You probably infected Chloe."

He holds his hands to his face, the agony clear in his voice. "What am I going to do, Linda?"

She smiles at the little boy’s anguish. She removes his little hands from his face, so that Lucifer can look at her while she says:

"You'll have to be a very brave boy, be the best friend Chloe can ask for, protect her, help her, be there for her, because she's your girl, Lucifer."

"My girl," His voice is hopeful. "Will that help?"

"Definitely." A kiss is deposited on his forehead. "I promise. Don't worry."

Lucifer's face lights up and he runs towards his friends, totally feeling better.

Amenadiel watches as Lucifer's hand clings to Chloe’s little hand as if his life depends on it. He smiles at her and she smiles in return.

It's a gesture so simple and so complex at the same time, that it makes Amenadiel's own smile spread and his eyes blink with pride.

Linda looks in both directions, biting her lip. "What do you think?"

Turning his attention back to her, he looks at her as if he's trying to figure something out, without speaking. "That was evil. I wish I’d thought of that."

She looks at him with surprise. Then he laughs.

"Someday, he’ll thank me."

Amenadiel shrugs, a smile on his face. "We'll have to wait and see. "

* * *

It's some time later, during Christmas shopping when Linda’s face appears again before him.

Her hair is covered with a blue cap that matches her scarf. Her black coat clings to her perfectly.

Her nose is red, like her cheeks.

Both of her hands hold colored gift bags.

However, this time, he is the first to say hello. "Good morning, Linda."

Her smile is heard in her voice. "Hello, stranger, it's been a while."

"Thirty-five days and twenty-two hours." Lucifer says casually.

Horror is written on Amenadiel's face as he shakes his head at Lucifer. But his nefarious younger brother continues to plunge him into the sea of humiliation.

Lucifer smiles. "He’s been counting."

Linda hurries to hug the child, feeling the obvious discomfort and desire to kill him radiating from the young man. "Hello, Lucifer! Early Christmas shopping?"

Lucifer nods. "For my parents and my girl." he responds with total naturalness, a shade of red on his cheeks.  
  
Linda laughs, ruffling his curly hair. "You learn fast! I'm proud." she says with a wink.  
  
"Linda, come on!" A brunette girl shouts from the next street.  
  
Linda waves her hand.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Lucifer." She says, smiling.

She takes a step, bites her lips, and her gaze meets Amenadiel’s. "In case I don't see you, Merry Christmas, Amenadiel." she whispers before placing a kiss on his right cheek.

The heat remains, even after she has left. His heart beats very hard against his chest, his stomach flutters, and he knows that his cheeks compete with the nose of that famous reindeer.

Lucifer, at his side, observes every detail.

"She kissed me." Amenadiel said, bringing his hand to her cheek.

Lucifer shakes his head. "Calm down, big brother. I'm sure, she didn’t use her tongue."

Amenadiel is about to reply, but Lucifer’s mouth opens, just before making one of his first deductions. "Oh A, you're sick like me...," Lucifer says in all seriousness. "You have the disease of love."

Amenadiel laughs loudly, takes his hand and walks home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC... More to come.  
> Note: The letter of the beginning corresponds to the song: My girl. From The Temptations.   
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> Who else has the disease of love?  
> The first love. What do you think of little Luci in love?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	4. Only seven years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back.   
> First I want to thank all those people who read my story; It is amazing the support I had. Thank you very much indeed, means a lot to me that they like my story. I really thank all who have encouraged me to continue this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.   
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.   
> A hug, have a good day

I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all of my dreams

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace, of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, and I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried

* * *

** Four: Only seven years old.  **

It's a year later when the seven-year-old boy learns three very different things. Three things that will mark his life.

His name is Lucifer Morningstar, he's seven years old, and his best friend's name is Chloe Decker.

He's the most intelligent child of his class at his young age, he knows how to calculate simple formulas and the occasional complex one from the math book written by his mother. He recites verses from eight of Shakespeare's plays and four of Cervantes’.

He names each of the chemical elements without omission, and is able to solve any puzzle (even those with 5000 pieces) in a blink.

He's a lover of reptiles, insects and arthropods; so he’s memorized their names, habitats, and forms of reproduction.

He knows the solar system, its function and other facts as boring, although he has been forgetting them, his older brother has taught him how.

However, that doesn't matter much at the moment. What really matters is what he learns that year. Three fundamental things.

* * *

**1) People in love do silly things**. It's just the first of the things that Lucifer learns that year. All thanks to his brother.

_I loved you without my knowing it, and I searched for your memory._

_In the empty houses I entered with a lantern to steal your portrait._

_But I already knew how you were. Suddenly while you were with me I touched you and my life stopped:_

_In front of my eyes you were, reigning me, and queens._

_Like fire in the woods, fire is your kingdom._

The audience applauds animatedly while the man with beautiful dark eyes descends from the stage.

His smile is soft, gentle, full of something that the little boy can't identify.

This smile deepens when he walks towards the woman at the back of the store with flowers in his hands. Her eyes are a nice shade of blue; her hair is blonde with lighter strands. Her face is friendly and comfortable. She's pretty. As pretty as Chloe, but much older.

The man smiles at her, and she smiles in return. Her look is bright, as bright as the sky full of stars when she takes the bouquet of red roses, blue tulips and white lilies.

He hugs her and she kisses him, but it's not one of the fairytale kisses that Chloe likes. Her lips move faster, and the kiss lasts longer.

Lucifer shakes his head in disgust at the scene. He walks, losing himself in the big store full of books, antiques and decorations of babies with bows and pink and red hearts.

He keeps walking. His eyes stop at the large amount of flowers located on the right side of the store - roses, lilies, tulips, daisies, forget-me-nots and others that he is sure to have seen in his mother's garden, but his mind does not seem to evoke their names.

Lucifer frowns. He has never seen so many different kinds of flowers and colors before.

Instinctively, his hand touches a pink petal of the nearest rose. His mouth opens at the petal’s soft texture and delicious aroma.

"And here I thought boys liked blue, not pink."

Lucifer drops his hand quickly, afraid of the repercussions he might have to face. He turns around to meet the woman with beautiful eyes. The woman who likes long kisses.

The same woman smiles at him and Lucifer feels his cheeks burn. He smiles shyly, just looking at her, and then back at the flower.

“You know, girls like it when you give them flowers. You usually get a kiss as a reward." She smiles humourously at his even redder cheeks. "That's what Valentine’s is about,” she says, shaking his black curls and walking back to the dark-eyed man.

* * *

Lucifer finds Amenadiel standing in front of two large shelves replete with volumes of history and economics.

"What's Valentines?" Lucifer asks.

His brother gives him a look of clear annoyance, but still he responds.

"A day where boys buy a bunch of chocolate and give it to girls who never eat it. They also buy girls flowers so they feel special, but they die in a few days."

"Then why are there so many red hearts out there?" he asks, pointing out the decorations.

The shoulders of the elder Morningstar shrink. He passes the pages of contemporary history that he has in his hands, sighs and speaks again. "Because it's supposed to be about love. "

Lucifer frowns, shaking his head. "I don't know what that means."

"It’s a feeling." Amenadiel’s eyes move animatedly through the paragraphs of the book, only looking up when he hears Maggie's voice. She’s Linda's friend, walking through the store distributing pamphlets. His heart jumps, looking for the blonde but disappointment presents itself when he realizes that Linda isn't anywhere near.

Lucifer makes an annoying sound, indicating his presence. "Is a feeling."

At Lucifer's look of doubt, Amenadiel continues. "Similar to affection, but stronger towards another person, animal or thing."

Lucifer wants to continue exploring the world of feelings discovered when Maggie speaks.

"Hi!" She gives Amenadiel a knowing smile. "You're Linda's friend. I saw you at Christmas," She declares casually.

Amenadiel nods.

"We're organizing a party at Dan's house, not far from here." She waves her hands, handing him one of the pamphlets she was giving out earlier. The eldest of the brothers takes it, insecure, his eyes lost in the pink letters and the hearts that adorn the page. He frowns.

However, Maggie continues talking. "You know, to celebrate Valentine's Day! You're invited, if you want to go."

Amenadiel doesn't look very convinced. The meetings he’s attended are no more than family meetings, debates and round tables to discuss English, French, literature and the central economic points of each country. He doubts they can be called parties.

"Think about it! It’ll be fun," the girl says, smiling again. "No one should be alone on Valentine's Day, and Linda will be there."

The heart of the fifteen-year-old boy is shaken by the mention of the girl who goes through his dreams daily. "I..." Amenadiel begins, only to be interrupted by the seven-year terror that stands at his side.

"St. Valentine’s is a day where boys buy a bunch of chocolate and give it to...”

Amenadiel opens his eyes, remembering his own words. He hurries to silence his brother, placing his hand over the boy’s mouth.

"I'll be there."

Lucifer looks at him, perplexed - as perplexed as a child of his age can be.

She smiles, nods and leaves, laughing.

"But you said..." Lucifer confronts him, not understanding.

Amenadiel sighs and runs one of his hands through his perfectly-combed hair. "I know what I said. But...” There is a pause, his hand clinging to the pamphlet of hearts. "I changed my mind. "

Lucifer's eyebrows are woven together. "Because of Linda?"

Amenadiel's face screams terror. Quickly he shakes his head in denial. "What? No, of course not!"

The look his brother is giving him tells Amenadiel that Lucifer knows he's lying. Amenadiel snorts. He’s completely transparent; transparent enough to be read by his little brother.

"Brother!" Lucifer's scowl is replaced by a big smile. "You should get her a flower that doesn't die," he suggests.

The laughter escaping from Amenadiel's mouth is loud enough to make Lucifer laugh.

* * *

* * *

Amenadiel’s hands tremble slightly as he arranges his blue long-sleeved shirt. His hair is still intact. He appreciates that.

"Someone is impatient," Lucifer jokes by his side, putting his seat belt on in the back seat.

Amenadiel rolls his eyes. "I'll take you home, and then I'll leave. Be a good boy and go to sleep quickly."

"NO!" Lucifer crosses his arms and pouts. "Let me go with you, I’ll behave A, please!" he says, intensifying his doggie look ten times over.

"I can't take you Lucifer, it's a party for adults."

"Adults," the boy whispers softly. "Sure!"

Amenadiel doesn't respond. He puts the keys in his father's Mercedes ignition and starts driving responsibly.

"I can help you... with the girls... with Linda..."

Amenadiel laughs. "Of course, as if I didn't think of my little brother, the seven-year-old conquistador, could help me."

Lucifer rolls his eyes at the comment. "I'm much cuter than you."

Amenadiel looks at him, confused. "What did you say?"

"I haven't said anything! I'm sitting here, quietly," Lucifer adds, feigning innocence.

Silence fills the rest of the way, for the older brother’s peace of mind.

There’s a giggle that’s followed by a "You’re nervous!"

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious."

"Let me go with you, A. You can still go to the party if you follow that path." Lucifer says, pointing to the sign on his right side.

Amenadiel frowns. His gaze rests on the mirror while he reads his brother’s expression. As usual, his fingers are drumming on the seams of his pants, his teeth bite his lower lip and his eyes shine with curiosity.

"Why are you so interested in going to the party with me?" Amenadiel asks. "The truth. "

Lucifer gives him one of those looks that sneaks into the depths of his chest.

"I never see you when you're at home." His voice changes, gets lower. "You're always in the library or in your reading club."

Amenadiel's heart breaks. He would certainly have preferred the lie, which he knew his brother could say. He opens his mouth to speak, but finds himself speechless.

"Seven years," Amenadiel says. "It's a good age to go to your first party."

Lucifer's laugh is all the answer he needs.

“You know what you have to do, right?"

"Get drunk and don't hook up with ugly girls," Lucifer replies as an expert on the matter.

The grimace on Amenadiel's face speaks for itself. "What? Where did you learn that? Do you even know what that means?"

Lucifer shrugs indifferently. "A guy told someone at the store. He seemed to know about it."

Amenadiel shakes his head, not believing his luck. He takes a deep breath, trying not to laugh at his little brother’s innocence.

"You'll stay close to me at all times. We'll look for Linda, we'll greet her and that will be it," Amenadiel explains slowly. "You have an hour to sleep."

Lucifer nods, following in the footsteps of his older brother.

* * *

It takes them ten minutes to find her.

She is dancing on the dance floor. She has the grace of an angel combined with a professional dancer. Her movements are precise, natural.

Amenadiel finds that he can't look away. He doesn't want to. Unfortunately, that decision dies with his brother's comment.

"Your face is all red," Lucifer chuckles.

Amenadiel breathes deeply, as if that could erase the effect Linda has on his heart, particularly on his pink-tinted cheeks.

Automatically his hands move to his hair. He steps back and turns around.

Until he hears his brother's voice over the music.

"Hello Linda!" he hears Lucifer shout. "Happy Valentines Day!"

Amenadiel could literally die at that moment. He's got no choice but to be brave and turn back to them.

Linda walks towards them and gives him a genuine smile.

Beside him, Lucifer smiles, amused.

Amenadiel gives him a look of few friends. "I liked the time when you were shy and not this extroverted energy ball better."

Lucifer has the audacity to laugh. "I saw my opportunity and I took advantage of it."

"Hi Lucifer." Linda ruffles his hair fondly. Her smile deepens when his gaze stops at the eldest of the brothers. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Hi Linda," says Amenadiel. "Pretty party, very..." His eyes are lost in the teenagers drinking non-stop by his side. "Educational."

Linda laughs and takes his hand.

The contact creates an electric current that runs through his body. It’s incredible.

"We're going to find you something to drink."

* * *

* * *

"Why are you here?" a tall boy asks with a cigar in his hand. "Are you his wingman or something?" He beckons to Amenadiel, who chatters animatedly in the kitchen with Linda.

"Nuh-huh," Lucifer says, cocking his head and wagging his finger "I don't know what that means, but I'm not. I'm his brother. "

"Good," the guy agrees. "You want to play with us?"

Lucifer nods.

And this is how the seven-year-old ends up learning how to play ping-pong at his first adult party.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

Amenadiel is sure that nothing can go wrong at this party as he talks animatedly with Linda. That, maybe, was his first mistake.

Especially when he has the seven-year-old terror with him. A bad idea.

So, when the little boy runs, terrified, towards him, he's not prepared to receive a strong blow to his right eye.

Definitely not.

His skin screams, he can feel the dark hematoma about to appear when the second blow hits his right cheekbone, taking him to the ground.

Linda screams at his side, as does Lucifer.

He opens his eyes to meet his aggressor. He's a tall, robust boy. Big. Strong. A complete giant.

He gets up with his pride bruised. His hand closes in a fist that almost hits the boy's chest. Keyword - almost.

The giant dodges and throws the third blow.

"I can't hit small children!" the giant yells, his anger directed at Lucifer. "I would be more careful the next time I make fun of someone's intelligence!"

And with that, the giant is gone.

Amenadiel scolds Lucifer with a look. Of course that would happen.

Later he finds out that his brother defeated the giant in three ping-pong games.

The giant wanted to attack the child, and as usual Lucifer's sharp tongue came out in his defense, embarrassing the giant, earning a room full of laughter and applause.

At least that worked out well.

* * *

It's ten minutes later when they are both alone in the bathroom; he with an incredibly large buise on the right side of his face, she with a first-aid kit in her hand, when he realizes how much he likes this girl.

Linda is nice, intelligent and completely different from the girls he knows. Maybe that's what attracts her even more.

Her hands are soft against his skin, as she disinfects the area before applying an ice pack. Something to reduce the swelling.

"I'm so sorry, Amenadiel," she apologizes, her hand stroking the healthy side of his face.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt."

Before her incredulous look, he adds "It doesn't hurt so much."

The small smile pulling the corners of her lips captivates him.

His voice fades, he can no longer speak. Focussing his eyes on hers, he can see the small green spots in them and he wonders if everything is as beautiful as her eyes are.

And in a bold move, at eleven o'clock at night, on a Friday, in a confined bathroom, Amenadiel kisses his first kiss.

It's gentle, soft, like the brush of a petal on skin.

Faint.

But the gesture has his heart beating a thousand times over. When he opens his eyes, she's as flushed as he is. For the first time he looks a bit worried, and glances down at her.

"It's okay,” she assures him, taking his hand."I mean, it was more than okay. Do it again... it felt good."

He smiles, leaning in to her again.

* * *

**The next day**

Charlotte casually crosses the hall when the voices of her children stop her.

"But I know that game, it's very old," Lucifer replies with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm wiser than you think."

Something about a game, Charlotte imagines.

Amenadiel laughs, and they have a discussion for a couple of minutes about some board games.

"Forgive me, fossil ancestor, witness of the dinosaurs, son of Tutankhamun," Amenadiel grins, unbearably Victorious. It wouldn’t be Amenadiel without the arrogant and childish attitude.

Lucifer smiles, taking one of the games in his hands.

"Brother, I already understand what love is."

Amenadiel’s voice is confused. "You do?"

"Yes!" Lucifer declares with efficiency. "It's when you want a person to be happy, and you want to protect her. And you go to parties you don't like to see that person, and you do silly things like trying to hit a taller, stronger, bigger guy than you. "

Something must be showing on the face of her eldest son, because Lucifer asks, insecure: "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Amenadiel assures him. "You’ve covered the essence of love."

Charlotte smiles to herself, following her path along the hall. "You learn fast, my little caveman of love."

* * *

**2) There are words that can really hurt.**

That is the second thing Lucifer learns this year.

James Robert tends to make fun of children younger than him – timid ones, those who don't share his skin color, those who wear glasses - in general, everyone that he finds different.

Until a couple of years ago, Lucifer Morningstar shrugged his shoulders with indifference at the boy's cunning ridicule. He looked at James out of the corner of his eye and walked past without paying attention.

Until Chloe Decker appeared.

With her bright blue eyes, her dress of bees that fly around her when she spins around and around in circles, and her bows of colors.

His stomach tightens when he sees her smile. She has the most beautiful smile that exists in the world, and she's pretty too - she has really long blonde hair, like the princesses in the movies he watches at her house.

He likes her a lot. She's nice and cute, and is the best assistant in his experiments.

She's the best person he has met in his life, and is likely to be the best person he will ever meet. He may be seven years old, but he's sure of that. Lucifer knows from the look that Miss Mills gives Chloe that she thinks that, too.

Plus, she has a notebook. It's filled with drawings of cats. Her cats are cute. Really cute.

It's amazing. He enjoys watching her draw and colour her many pictures. Sometimes he helps her, but his drawings aren’t the best, so he throws down the crayon in frustration and feels like he wants to cry because he just ruined her good notebook with his yucky drawing. But she assures him, with a smile, that his drawing is simply perfect.

She always smiles for him. She's kind to him.

She's kind to children like James Robert, who treat her badly.

She's kind all the time, even when she is sad. Even if that happens daily. Even if it ends up being **totally his fault.**

* * *

It starts one morning. The class period has started. Miss Mills sits cross-legged in her chair, listening attentively to the girl reading out loud in front of the whole room.

Chloe’s cheeks are red, and Lucifer sinks into his seat, ignoring the laughter around him.

"The sto -ry be –gins" Chloe stutters. "Becau"… the words are forced through her lips. "Because. "

_"_ Beca Beca Because - _"_ James makes fun of from his seat, laughing at the girl’s stuttering. Lucifer frowns in his direction.

James’s companions at his side burst into laughter.

Miss Mills reprimands him, and he stays quiet for a couple of minutes until the next stuttered word comes out of the girl's lips, and it begins again.

His father says that he shouldn’t hate his companions. Hatred is a strong feeling that destroys the hearts of people, little by little. Those children who make fun of him or Chloe are still so small they don't understand the diversity of the world and aren't able to recognize and accept different people.

His father doesn't say it, but Lucifer knows.

They aren't able to recognize and accept different people. Rare people like him.

But this is just the begining.

* * *

It doesn't take long for him to realise what the speaking out loud does to her.

She smiles at him, but he can clearly see it.

Her lip trembles, and her eyes fill with tears.

But she's strong and brave, like the princesses in her stories. Even braver, because they didn't face offenders on a daily basis, nor did they have their hair pulled or their hairstyle damaged.

A lot of the other kids pick on her for being different (the shyness and stuttering) and it makes him really upset, because there's no need to be a big meanie to Chloe for no reason! James Robert does that. He's a big meanie to Chloe, even if he denies it when the teacher talks to him. So Lucifer tries to stand up for her, but it's pretty hard to do.

And even when he can't be brave for her, she does it for him. She defends him from James and his thugs.

* * *

They make fun of her stuttering almost daily.

However, she doesn't cry when she sits in the playground or when she leaves for the bathroom.

She just smiles, and laughs at Daniel's bad jokes.

She takes Lucifer's hand and creates strange patterns on his palm, sometimes of animals and other things at other times.

He smiles without daring to stop looking at her.

Lucifer listens to Miss Mills say that losing her mother being so young has left a mark on her. He’s tried to look for the brand, but until now he hasn’t found it.

He hears that Chloe's mother went to heaven. That's why she lives with her father.

Linda, who’s been her babysitter for three weeks, says that people who go to heaven become stars. He doesn't know if it's true. He doesn't want to ask Amenadiel. He’s searched the books, but hasn’t found an answer.

He hopes so. Let Chloe's mother be a bright star at night, to take care of her when she's afraid and he can't be there.

* * *

* * *

There are words that can really hurt her. But she's his girl. So he’ll do everything to protect her from them.

Chloe and Lucifer lay in bed. She lays next to him, drifting away into sleep. He’s falling asleep as well.

"I really like you, Lucifer.," she says hazily.

He smiles openly, his cheeks dyed pink. "Me too. You're my best friend."

Her face is full of sadness when she says "Don't leave me. Everyone leaves me."

His eyes open, just like his mouth. He would never leave her. Never. "I won't leave you!"

Her eyes shine. And his face becomes even redder because of it. "Promise?"

Lucifer says with a tiny smile "Promise."

Yes, he will do everything to protect her. That is a promise.

* * *

**3) Snow White's kisses aren't the only magical kisses.**

This is the third thing he learns, although it can be said to be the most important; although his brain took years to accept it.

"At that moment a prince appeared on the back of a spirited steed, and when he contemplated the beautiful young girl he fell madly in love with her, wanted to kiss her, when suddenly, Snow White came back to life! Because the kiss of love that he had given her broke the spell of the evil queen. Snow White married the prince and expelled the cruel queen, and they all lived happily ever after... the end." Amenadiel says with a sideways smile.

"I really like this story." Chloe smiles, settling herself between the colored blankets. Next to her, Lucifer's eyes are almost closed.

"I know, I've read it to you a thousand times!" the eldest of the brothers complains. Reading fairy tales is something he does for the girl with the beautiful blue eyes. He knows for a fact that his brother isn't fond of this kind of story, but he listens attentively without complaining, watching the smile on Chloe's face.

Both are usually asleep before he can finish the story. However, it seems that this is not one of those nights.

"Are kisses magical?" Chloe asks innocently, waiting for her answer.

Amenadiel sighs. He's not the right person for these types of questions. "I guess some are."

"Why only some?" This time it's Lucifer who asks.

Amenadiel shrugs. Great! Two naughty children with active curiosity and not wanting to sleep. He answers honestly. "I'm not sure."

The look that his brother is giving him is one of complete study. "Why not? Are not your kisses magical?"

"Hey…”

"Gabriel says all his kisses are magical. Why aren’t yours?"

Amenadiel laughs. His brother is usually a bit talkative when it comes to revealing his conquests. "Gabriel has kissed many girls, he has a lot of experience."

Lucifer snorts. "And you haven’t been kissed?"

Amenadiel answers sharply. "It’s different. "

"Why?" Lucifer inquires, wide awake.

Amenadiel swallows. How did he get into this situation again? Oh yeah. He offered to read Snow White again so that both children could sleep. Bad idea. "It's a topic that is not talked about with children."

Lucifer looks at him with resignation. He knows Amenadiel well enough to know that he wouldn’t give his arm to twist if he didn’t want to talk about it.

"But I still don’t understand why?"

"Why what, Chloe?" Amenadiel asks.

Her face is full of curiosity. "Why are some kisses magical and others not?"

"I suppose it depends on the person. In this world, each person must find somoene who makes their heart beat very fast, so when he looks at her she feels that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him and that she loves her as much as he wants to. Therefore when they kiss, those kisses will be magical, as well as those of Snow White and her Prince. Do you understand?"

The little girl nods, with a smile on her lips. She gets up and hugs the eldest of the brothers.

"I hope all your kisses are magical, Amenadiel."

Oh. They’ve already done it. It's all he can think.

* * *

**Two days later**

Lucifer’s breathing is agitated as he takes short steps, tightens his wooden sword hard while hiding behind the tree of his house. "You can do this, don't be afraid," he says to himself.

He breathes deeply, grabs his sword and runs to the wooden fort. "Villain, it's time to deliver the princess!"

Daniel lets out a laugh, shaking his head. His sword rises towards the sky. "The kingdom is mine!"

Lucifer takes a step, wields his sword and waits for his opponent.

Daniel looks him up and down. A smile crosses his lips. And run towards his rival.

The sound of the swords is the only thing heard in the garden, along with hurried footsteps that are soon joined by cries infuriated by the battle.

"No!" shouts the raven, falling to the defeated ground. His sword too far from him.

Daniel raises his hands in triumph. "You can never beat me!" he shouts, exhilarated.

But that doesn’t last long. His sword quickly falls to the ground. His friends turns with surprise to meet the eyes of the princess looking at him triumphantly. A sword now points to his chest. "You're dead, villain!"

Lucifer gets up to look at Chloe. She looks at him and smiles.

"No, Chloe!" Daniel complains, visibly angry. "You are my prisoner, you can't move."

"I've broken loose and I want to save Lucifer!" she crosses her arms, pouting.

Dan yells at her. "You can't!"

Chloe stamps her foot. "I can! "

"No, you can't, you're the prisoner!" Dan complains, pouting.

"I'm my own woman, I don't need to be saved!" Chloe says with a certainty that she's laughing at Linda. "Tell him, Linda," she says, directing her gaze to the older girl.

Oh boy! This is what she gets for letting seven-year-old girls watch feminist films.

Linda sighs, gets up from the chair, leaving her version of Little Women on the table next to her and heads to the children.

"She can't kill me, Linda, that's cheating," Daniel declares, Lindaoyed. "Only Lucifer can do it."

Linda rolls her eyes. "You tied the prisoner wrong and she escaped." She shrugs. "That gives her the right to save whoever she wants, Dan."

Daniel's lower lip blinks. His foot kicks the grass until he nods.

Linda hugs him. "We can always come up with a plan to get revenge on the princess, muahaha," she laughs, making the boy laugh and nod enthusiastically.

"You came to rescue me," Lucifer says.

Chloe smiles down at him and Lucifer smiles right back. Her eyes are big and warm and full of feelings for him.

"I always will", he replies softly. He puts his hand on his chest as if it were a promise. His face falls and he looks down. "I'm sorry I didn't save you."

"It's okay," she laughs. "You also deserved to be saved."

She didn't imagine at that moment how much. Nor how many times would she be the person who would come to save him.

But she would. Many times.

* * *

It’s two weeks later when the youngest of Morningstar boys knows exactly whether kisses are magical or not.

All thanks to a game.

All he can see is Chloe falling onto the lawn of the garden. Automatically a scream escapes his lips and his feet run towards her.

Concern crosses his features, as his hand gently brushes her cheek.

"Oh no, something terrible has happened, pirate!" Linda's voice is low by his side. "The princess has been poisoned! Yellowbeard has got revenge for the kingdom."

Lucifer's eyes open in surprise. His lips come together in a thin line.

"Don't worry, Redbeard, I'll find the villain and make him pay for his crimes."

Lucifer's eyes fill with unshed tears. Linda looks at him with her chest tight. The child's concern is genuine; she should tell him that the game is over. She hates seeing Lucifer so emotional.

She is interrupted by Amenadiel's voice. "The solution is obvious, little brother."

Lucifers’s mind turns. He remembers all the fairy tales he knows. In every one, the princess is cured with a kiss of love.

Maybe the same thing can happen with Chloe.

Lucifer takes a deep breath. His eyes look at Chloe with what Linda believes is determination. He’s got the answer.

Amenadiel winks at her and she smiles.

"A kiss." Lucifer whispers.

"A kiss of true love that can break any curse, however powerful it may be," Linda assures him without taking her eyes off the scene.

Lucifer bites his lips. His thumb gently strokes the cheek of his best friend, his playmate and his girl again.

He feels his own cheeks redden. His heart beats very hard against his chest, and his hands sweat a little. He breathes twice before closing his eyes and leaning down and gently touching Chloe's lips with his.

His heart beats even stronger; his stomach is spinning and his lips feel funny.

When he turns away and opens his eyes, he's greeted with a smile that illuminates the entire garden.

A pair of beautiful blue eyes look at him, shining.

Chloe woke up. His kiss has worked, thinks Lucifer, smiling.

Linda smiles, tenderly placing a hand on her heart, At her side Amenadiel smiles, interlacing her fingers with Linda's.

Chloe sits on the grass. Her hands embrace Lucifer fondly. "Thanks for saving me."

Lucifer swallows. "I'm always going to save you Chloe. Always."

That's just the third thing Lucifer will learn that will mark his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> You already know what to do.  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Let me know what you think.  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> Note: The letter of the beginning corresponds to the song: Smash Mouth - I'm A Believer


	5. The birthday girl and the lonely babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back.   
> First I want to thank all those people who read my story; It is amazing the support I had. Thank you very much indeed, means a lot to me that they like my story. I really thank all who have encouraged me to continue this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.   
> A hug, have a good day

I want to see you.

The words sneak into her mind, while a silly smile draws across her face. Linda sighs, snuggling even deeper into the large cream sofa.

The sound of the TV ads resonate, but she can't focus on anything else.

Except for five simple words. Pronounced by a boy not so simple.

Amenadiel, the last time he spoke on the phone with her.

Linda laughs foolishly, thinking of the boy with beautiful eyes and a deep voice.

They have shared four kisses and two hugs, but it feels like more has happened.

Much more. When you take into account their deep conversations, their shared letters and their longing looks.

Distance can do that.

She sighs and looks at the wall clock. It's fifteen minutes past eleven at night when it happens - a scream, accompanied by a sob, fills the room.

"Chloe!"

Her feet move quickly as she jumps off the couch, runs down the stairs and opens the door to the bedroom.

Her words are an unintelligible whisper. The little girl trembles as her hands cling tightly to the princess covers that adorn the bed. Her eyes are closed.

When Linda approaches the bed, gently touching Chloe's hair, she's a sweaty mess.

Her hands tenderly caress the the girl’s sides. "It's okay, honey. Wake up, hon."

She keeps shaking the girl. Her eyes flicker a couple of times before opening.

Linda swallows hard, grieved by all the emotions she reads in Chloe's eyes.

"You're fine, Hon. It was just a nightmare."

Chloe looks at her - one, two, three times - then buries her face in Linda's neck and sobs.

"I just want my mommy!" Chloe says, sobbing louder than ever.

Linda's heart breaks as the little girl curls up like a ball into her chest and cries.

She cries as if she’s lost something precious. Something she can't get back.

Then Linda finds herself crying, because she understands exactly that kind of pain.

Linda feels devastated. Heartbroken and angry beyond belief about what Chloe missed out for no reason with her mom.

"It's okay, baby. You're good," Linda says gently as she rocks and shushes Chloe's crying.

Chloe sniffs and looks up at Linda, her face and eyes red. "You p-promise?" Her voice quivers inconsolably.

Linda tightens her jaw to stop hermself from breaking down and slowly nodds her head. "Yeah, kid, I promise. You don't have to be sad, because your mom is always with you. She's always here for you even if you can’t see her. She loves you so much."

Chloe exhales a shaky breath and leans back into Linda's chest. "Thank you, Linda," she whispers, her broken heart healing slightly.

Linda kisses her hair once more. "Of course."

A couple of minutes pass before the tears end.

Linda kisses Chloe’s hair and takes her hand in hers. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Chloe's grip tightens on her hand. Linda can feel her fear running through her veins. "It's okay, Chloe, I promise," she says, lifting the girl up. She automatically hugs Linda tightly.

Linda hums all the way to the garden. Chloe's breathing is shallower; as is the beating of her heart. She’s calmer.

That’s good, Linda thinks.

Chloe's eyes are wide open when she sees the moon's glow on the garden. The stars look like luminous points painted on a clear sky.

"See that?" Linda asks, pointing to each star in the sky.

Chloe nods. They both sit on the swing that her father recently installed.

"Even though everything is dark, they appear to illuminate the sky, to let us know that although things look bad, dark and sad, there's always a light on the road, Chloe."

Linda smiles, tracing her fingers over the strands of brown hair belonging to the girl she sits next to. "And the best part is that every star has a story."

"They do?" Chloe asks in amazement.

Linda laughs. "Sure! That one over there?" she says as she points to one of the biggest stars in the sky, just to the left of the moon. "That’s Mrs. Walters. She was a very good cook at the restaurant where my mother worked. She cooked the most delicious dishes, Chlo. Everyone loved her desserts."

"What happened?" Chloe ventures. "How did she become a star?"

"Well, what happens to us all, Chlo. She became an old lady. She lived a full life, and she went to heaven to take care of us, to light up the sky. From there, she prepares the most delicious dishes for the other stars."

Chloe smiles, then asks "And what's there?"

"Oh, that's Mr. Edwards, the best-known carpenter in all of LA."

Chloe's smile is even greater as she listens to the story of each star.

She's almost asleep when she asks "Is your sister also a star?"

Linda gasps, surprised. Her heart skips a beat. Of all the questions that could escape from Chloe’s lips, that’s one Linda didn't expect.

"How…”

"I heard you mention her the other night when you were talking to Daddy."

Linda gives her a look full of many things that Chloe can't recognize.

Then she nods, smiling sadly. "She's my official caregiver from heaven."

"How do you know?"

A tear slips down her cheek when she responds. "It's the smallest star in the sky, that one over there."

Another tear is about to fall, but is stopped by Chloe's little finger. Her hands cling to Linda's face. Linda sighs. She can marvel with her blue eyes, those eyes that remind her of other blue eyes, which are no longer here.

"Don't worry, Linda, you don't have to be sad, because your sister is always with you. She's always there for you. Even if you can’t see her, she loves you so much."

Linda hugs Chloe and smiles at her words. She deposits a kiss on Chloe's head. "I love you, honey bee."

"And I love you, queen bee."

* * *

Linda’s books are scattered on the bed; tasks and essays with which she has to catch up.

Later, she will do that.

Later. When her head isn't spinning.

The smile leaves her lips. And the perfume of the rose rose in her hands disappears from her senses.

She laughs.

NO! That won’t happen for a while.

She shakes her head, smiling.

Lets her hands feel the softness of the rose’s petals.

Her smile grows as her gaze rests on the note that the rose brought.

The perfect calligraphy with simple writing. All human wisdom is contained in these words: wait and hope.

Of course.

She thinks again, smiling at the words of the Count of Monte Cristo. She places the rose on the bed, spins around, laughing, and turns on the radio. Turns up the volume when the chords start playing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

"Linda!"

The little voice bellows as she sways from side to side while continuing to sing.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want miss you tonight_

"Linda!"

Again she hears her name, but doesn't dare to open her eyes.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Linda!" Lucifer shouts at the top of his lungs, earning her attention.

Linda is startled. Her cheeks are tarnished pink, and the naughty boy has the audacity to look amused.

"Lucifer!" Linda hurries to lower the volume of the music. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" she says as she inspects him. His clothes are slightly sweaty, like his hair. His curls stick to his face, which is flushed. That's weird. Even more strange is the fact that Lucifer is here. It's the first time the child has stepped foot in her house.

"Lucifer, is everything okay?"

The brunette boy smiles and nods, observing every detail of her room with attention.

His eyes flicker with surprise when they stop at the rose on the bed. A knowing smile plays on his lips, but it fades very quickly when he frowns.

"I told him it had to be artificial."

He speaks as if that phrase is a sufficient enough response for her, then crosses his arms.

Linda gives him a look. "It's four o'clock on a Thursday afternoon," she says. "You should be in your piano class with Mr. Hamilton, whose house is in the opposite direction."

Lucifer doesn't respond, too absorbed at looking at her collection of books and music.

"Who brought you here?"

Another beat of silence.

"Lucifer Morningstar."

He turns around, and Linda can see that he looks slightly embarrassed.

Oh no! This will be bad.

"I skipped Mr. H.'s class."

Linda's eyes open comically. "You what?"

"I skipped”...

She dismisses his words with a wave of hands. "I got that! The question is: why, and how did you get here?"

He frowns. "It's obvious." In the absence of her response, he continues. "I calculated the time it takes you to get to Chloe's house, taking a detour from 5th Street. I remembered that the school you attend is four blocks away from that street, so you add more time, more steps and numbers. Street, and” -

Linda can feel a headache about to begin. She runs her hands over her face. "Lucifer," she scolds. "You walked sixteen blocks to get here!" She takes a breath. "Alone!"

"Actually, it was nineteen, I had to detour at” -

"Are you listening to yourself?" Her words are strong when they come out.

He opens his mouth and takes a step back.

She sighs, trying to calm down. "You walked nineteen blocks in the opposite direction to your piano teacher's house, alone! Something could have happened to you, honey." Her hand stirs his curly hair when she approaches him. "Everyone will be worried about you."

Lucifer bites his lips and gives her a look she can only recognize as repentance. "Sorry, Linda."

Linda shakes her head, caressesing his hair with tenderness. Naughty boy! "Don't do it again, Lucifer, it's dangerous."

He nods.

"I'm going to call your mother, let her know you're here."

Lucifer frowns, whimpering. He wipes his face dramatically and sits on the edge of the bed.

His expression would make her laugh, if she didn't know about all the trouble the little boy will get into. She can already imagine the reprobations of Charlotte.

Five minutes later, she returns to her room with cookies, a glass of milk and a smile.

Lucifer gives her a questioning look, with his hands in his lap as if he expected to be punished, then lets himself fall on the bed, sighing.

Linda laughs and places the plate with the cookies on the nearby table. She sits next to the child.

She pats the bed and smiles fondly at him. "What’s so important that it made you miss Mr. H's class, which I know from a very good source that you like a lot?"

Lucifer looks at her but doesn't respond, so Linda investigates again. "What made decide you couldn’t wait to see me and walk nineteen blocks?"

Lucifer covers his face with his hands. "Chloe."

Linda smiles. This naughty boy would do anything for the tender girl with the cute blue eyes.

"Her seventh birthday is this Saturday, but she won’t go to visit her grandmother like last year, nor the one before."

Oh! Of course! How could she forget that little detail? John and Chloe will be home. It's the first birthday that Chloe will celebrate away from her grandparents. Knowing Chloe's father, he will prepare something nice for her, but not beautiful enough for a little girl.

She covers her mouth with a hand. "She’s never had a party before."

Lucifer shakes his head. "She hasn’t."

"It's time to change that, don't you think?"

The smile that Lucifer gives her illuminates the room. He jumps up. His eyes are big, beautiful, when he hugs her tightly. "Thanks, Linda!"

"You like Chloe a lot, right?" Linda says with a smirk.

A blush covers his cheeks. "She’s my girl, Linda."

"Walking nineteen blocks as a seven-year-old! What will you do when you’re twelve, cross LA for her?" she murmurs. His expression shows that it's probably something he would do, she realised. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not giving you ideas."

Lucifer shrugs, the smile still playing on his lips.

* * *

It's a day later when Lucifer runs from one side of the store to the other, his eyes scanning each piece - each plush toy, each flower, each toy. Looking for the perfect gift for Chloe.

His mouth opens and closes as his hands touch each object. His head moves as he cataloges each option.

At his side, Charlotte Morningstar looks at him with affection. A smile forms on her lips.

Lucifer, her restless little boy, is in love. Oh, yes!

In love with a beautiful girl, attentive and so kind.

She should be upset with him, and she was. Lucifer will have a monumental punishment for making her suffer an afternoon of anguish. But not yet. At least, not this weekend.

So she smiles, hoping her son decides on the most convenient gift for Chloe.

"I'm not sure," he declares timidly.

"Well, what if you give her a pretty doll?"

He frows in confusion.

"With a pink dress, like those princesses Chloe likes."

Lucifer shakes his head.

"A set of brushes and watercolors?"

His eyes open at the thought, then he shakes his head again.

"It's not good enough. I need the best gift for her."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Nathan, the store owner, winks at Charlotte and approaches the little boy. "Lucifer Morningstar, looking for the perfect gift for a girl?"

Charlotte can't help but smile with amusement as the red flush spreads across her son's neck and face.

"She's the prettiest girl in all of the city!" he states bluntly in a low voice.

"Wow, the prettiest!" Nathan whistles. "What a lucky boy!"

Lucifer smiles with pride.

"Then you're in luck, Mr. Morningstar! I have a couple of perfect charms in my possession." He pauses. "The perfect gift for the prettiest girl in LA."

Lucifer smiles and looks at his mother in search of approval.

Charlotte nods. And Nathan looks for the charms.

* * *

"This, Mommy!" Lucifer says after about fifteen minutes spent in silence.

He points to the pendant. It's a simple piece, a golden pendant that ends with a bee with golden wings and charms in silver. The black lines are drawn through its center. It's small, and incredibly detailed.

Her son has a good eye for jewelry. Who knew?

"Bees are strong and loyal. They work very hard, like her!" The child thinks it is important to clarify those two points. "And she likes them. She's the strongest girl I know."

Charlotte and Nathan try to contain their looks of amazement.

Charlotte’s chest swells proudly at his words.

Love. Of course.

"The bee it is! We’ll take it."

And Lucifer smiles briefly.

* * *

The big day is here.

John and Charlotte are busy in the backyard putting up the last of the decorations, while Amenadiel, Lucifer and Dan have the job of distracting Chloe.

Placing the last balloon onto the deck's railing, Linda steps back, admiring her work. A smile sneaks onto her lips as her gaze falls on the garden of the Decker house, now decorated perfectly with beautiful pale pink and white streamers winding their way around the deck's railing, pergola, and the double doors leading into the house.

Three tables, including, the ones for the presents and cake are covered in white and pink striped tablecloths with matching balloons.

Best of all are the inflatable castles and trampolines occupying the center, while two large counters at the sides are filled with sweets, sandwiches, sodas and an incredible amount of differing gift bags.

Five minutes later, the guests started arriving. Miss Mills, Dan's parents, Lucifer's dad and a lot of Chloe's classmates; at least those that Linda knows are nice to her. They also invited Lucifer's piano teacher, Anastasia the saleswoman from Chloe's favorite bookstore, and Maggie.

Everyone is looking forward to the arrival of the birthday girl. John has his camera in hand; as does Charlotte.

* * *

"Has your day been entertaining, Chloe?" asks the teenager, twirling the little girl with one hand.

Chloe lets out an amused laugh. "A lot! Thanks Amenadiel, I loved the aquarium and my gift." She emphasizes the white polar bear with the golden bow that is in her hands.

"There were a lot of incredible fish, and the shark had the biggest teeth I've ever seen in my life!" This time it's Dan who speaks excitedly.

Lucifer nods, waving his hands from side to side as he enumerates. "The clown fish, the betta fish, the surgeon fish, the angelfish and the sharks were the best!"

Chloe agrees. "Yes, the blankets were also very nice."

Amenadiel nods, completely pleased by the smile on the little girl.

"However, there is still one more surprise for you, Chloe."

The blonde's eyes open and a tender smile covers her face.

"Come on! You won’t want to miss your surprise!"

Chloe squeals and takes his hand.

* * *

Linda decides to go for a red dress with a white floral design and a white cardigan.

As she walks, she feels lighter, more cheerful.

Being the new girl has definitely not been easy.

But she's obtained a new family in exchange.

An incredible father figure, a great kind man who cares for her.

And a beautiful girl for whom to watch.

She's also won the hearts of two naughty children - one blonde and one brown.

And she's found him.

Who has her sighing like one of those enamored girls that inhabit her favorite novels.

She smiles more now. Thanks to him. Thanks to all of them.

She's lost in her imaginings of him.

But she's back to reality by an altogether cry.

"Surprise!"

Chloe squeaks as she sees everyone waiting for her.

She runs, excited, to her father, who waits for her with open arms.

She squeals and wraps her arms around him.

John chuckles. "Happy birthday, baby."

She looks like an excited fairy. She embraces everyone and smiles for them.

Linda believes there is no other sight more perfect than to see the little girl smiling.

"Linda!"

Chloe's singing voice greets her, making her smile instantly. She wears the cutest pink dress Linda has ever seen and sports a braided hairstyle that makes her look pretty adorable.

"You came!" Chloe continues, talking excitedly by her side.

Linda’s arms are around her as she responds "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world, honey bee."

"I'm glad, because without you it wouldn’t be the same." Chloe declares this as a fact. The smile hasn't left her lips.

"I love you very much, Hon."

"And I love you more, queen bee."

Yes, there is definitely no better sight than that of her little girl, smiling.

* * *

* * *

He's here.

He’s returned home, after an endless month without being able to come.

She can't deny the fact that he plays with her emotions. There’s a new sensation that goes through her, tempting her veins. It's overwhelming.

And that feeling only increases when he walks towards her, wearing the most beautiful of smiles.

He greets her with a chaste kiss, directly to the back of her hand. He laughs, amused at her blushing expression.

"Someone hasn't stopped talking about the aquarium and a polar bear, which is apparently the best caretaker bear in the world."

Amenadiel shakes his head, feigning innocence.

She crosses her arms, looking as funny as he wants her to be. "That was a very nice gesture. You’re also being a perfect gentleman today."

"I just try to remember everything girls expect from a boy when they see him at children's parties," he replies in a low voice. She gently places a hand on his cheek.

"You’re doing it very well," she encourages.

Amenadiel draws her to him, depositing a chaste kiss on her forehead. The smirk doesn't leave his lips.

As the party goes on, they talk about trivial things. They’ve fallen into conversations about movies, books, music and trips they’ve made.

Linda is easily hypnotized by the ease with which the boy understands her, and shares his anecdotes with her. They’re connected on more than one level. And she doesn't find anything wrong with it.

And as he smiles, she thinks it's not always bad to be the new girl.

* * *

Lucifer feels her steps approach and turns around to find her, smiling.

His cheeks immediately turn red. His heart beats very fast in his chest and his hands feel sweaty. Very sweaty.

Her eyes are warm and kind when she looks at him.

And he smiles in return. A great big smile.

Chloe hugs him shyly, and he hugs her back for a couple of seconds.

This disease of love continues to affect him when he's close to Chloe, but he's already somewhat accustomed. At least that's what he says to Linda.

He knows that's not true, and Linda does, too.

The only one who doesn't say anything is Amenadiel, but Lucifer can see how it affects his brother when he looks at Linda. He isn't cured, either.

Lucifer thinks they probably never will be.

Maybe it's a good thing.

Weird, but good.

"This was the best birthday in the world!" Chloe squeals at his side, parting a little from him.

Lucifer turns his head, looking at Chloe with a smile. With shaking hands, he holds a gift box with pink and white wrapping. For her.

Chloe's eyes open in surprise as she takes the gift.

Lucifer swallows, watching her. His fingers drum the seam of his pants.

"Do you like it?" he asks in a whisper.

She doesn't answer. Her mouth opens and closes while her hands touch the outline of the pendant again and again. Her face is dyed pink.

Lucifer swallows again. Unsure of her response.

"I do like it," Chloe says, answering his question at last. "It's really pretty."

Her words make the corners of his mouth lift in a small smile.

Lucifer sighs. His cheeks turn pink again as he approaches, bends down and places a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Chloe."

Her lips curve into a smile that has Lucifer Morningstar’s heart beating non-stop. He can't help but smile at her in return.

Then she throws herself into his arms, sinking her face into his chest. His smile grows even more. "I love it! It's the best gift in the world."

"Chloe"... His smile is shy when he says her name.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Now?" She feels her cheeks growing warm.

He giggles. "No!" Because he has to go to school and learn many things before having a serious commitment, says his mother. "When we’re big."

She pulls away to look at him. "Then why do you ask me now?"

He shrugs. "In case someone wants to get ahead of me."

"Yes."

His stomach is spinning. "For real?"

Chloe smiles up at him softly, her cheeks growing hot and red. "Yes!"

And she hugs him for the third time.

He shakes his head.

No, he will never heal.

He has the disease of love.

And he never wants to be cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…   
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of Linda?  
> It's never too early to ask someone to marry you! Well, at least in Lucifer's mind.  
> PS: Guess who will get a girlfriend in the next chapter?  
> Any suggestions for the big question?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	6. Birds and bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back. OMG! I don´t even know what to say. I´m very happy with the comments of this story. Thank you all for being so kind.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter continues with a dose of tenderness.  
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.   
> I invite you to read my other stories.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.   
> A hug, have a good day

The door opens with a bang, followed by a couple of steps and whispers not meant to be heard.

The little boy’s dark eyes look for the presence of the greatest villain in the city - the evil Count Amenadiel third, who with his henchman Miss Martins, has disturbed the peace and has stolen the belongings of the pirate ship Black Moon.

"Quick, princess, we should look for the incriminating evidence before it's too late!"

The blue-eyed girl nods solemnly, running her eyes over the place. Looking for the evidence they need.

He moves from one side to the other with precision, detailing each object and frowning at each article that the evil count possesses.

"I found it!" the boy says with emotion, revealing a diary with a leather cover embroidered with gold letters on the front.

The girl smiles sweetly and joins him in order to escape when voices stop them in the door frame.

The child's eyes open with surprise, look at the hallway leading to the exit, then into the room and finally the girl next to him.

He quickly takes her hand and both run to hide under the bed, giggling.

"Don't worry, princess." His dark eyes fix on her fondly. "I will protect you from the evil Count."

The girl's cheeks are dyed pink and her hands are clasped together under the bed. Her heart beats fast in her chest at the feeling of adventure.

"Amenadiel," Earl begins, closely following his son as they enter the room. "I wanted to take the opportunity to talk to you about something very important." However, he is truncated by his son.

The eyes of the eldest of the Morningstar brothers scrutinize his room. His mind flutters as he sees the rumple on the bedspread, the subtle movement of the white horse on the chessboard and what he assumes is a strand of blonde hair on the front of his black coat. He frowns, searching for the small offenders.

Earl doesn’t seem to notice the situation; he heads across the room, sitting comfortably on Amenadiel´s bed. He gives his son a serious look and pats the free space next to him.

Amenadiel crosses his arms, but after a second, sits next to him, feeling the sigh that escapes from his father's lips. The older man turns and smiles warmly at him - something that is such an intricate quality in him - the kindness he gives off around the people for whom Earl cares is impressive.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks in a low, pained voice, already knowing what this little chat is going to be about.

"It has come to my understanding that there is a girl you are interested in." Earl pauses, sees his face in profile, and how his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. "Linda is a very beautiful and intelligent young girl."

His son's cheeks are deeply colored as he looks away to a point on the wall.

"Yes, young love!" Earl sings merrily, his eyes gleaming at the memories his mind evokes. "The first love in a person's life is one of the most important; a lot of emotions can alter us in an irrational way."

Earl pats his son's shoulder with affection. "How to forget the flutter of your heart every time you look at the person you like? The feeling of butterflies in your stomach, the sweat on the palms of your hands and the inability of your mouth to say a word when you are in her presence?" Earl laughs. "The best times."

Amenadiel stands up stoically without saying a word.

"There are many changes that your body is experiencing, emotions that multiply exponentially."

Amenadiel runs his hands over his face. His mouth dries up as he listens to his father speak.

Can someone die of shame? Amenadiel believes that this is time it could actually happen.

"I want you to know that you can talk to me about everything. I’ll listen and help you."

Amenadiel's mind is spinning. Please, no!

"It's my responsibility as your father to tell you about the birds and the bees."

The young man groans in embarrassment.

Earl's response is a sympathetic laugh and a pat on his back. "I know! It's a big step talking about it, but it's necessary."

He slowly grits his teeth, feeling more mortified than he has ever felt in his life.

"Amenadiel -"

"No!" Amenadiel shakes his head with emphasis. "We don't have to talk about it. It's an issue that has been completely covered in my education, Father."

Earl sighs, his face somehow softening. "That's a relief," he says as his hand rests on his heart. "Your mother asked me to talk to you, but you're smart enough, right?" Earl gives him a curious look, smiling. "Protection first...”

Amenadiel gives him a horrified look. "Father!"

"Your girlfriend needs to be respected!" Earl comments, ignoring his son's horrified face.

"She isn't my girlfriend!"Amenadiel shakes his head.

Earl smiles, getting up from the bed. "So, what are you waiting for?" Earl asks. "Don't let her go! She's a good girl, "he emphasizes.

Amenadiel nods, without knowing what else to say.

"Good talk. "

"Yes." Amenadiel says, very low. "Let's not do it again." But his father is out the door and can't hear him.

* * *

He falls on the bed, growling, his palms still hiding the shame on his face.

When Amenadiel is sure that the color red has left his cheeks, he gets up from the bed and stands in front of it.

"Come out, both of you now, before I tell Mommy you've gone into my room, invading my privacy!" he yells.

Lucifer pouts and growls in his throat as he comes out of hiding, next to Chloe with regretful expression.

Amenadiel rushes to take the diary off his little brother’s hands. Enough shame has passed him by today for him to be mocked for his beloved writing, or his poor attempt to write letters to Linda.

Lucifer looks up guiltily at his older brother. "I'm sorry."

Amenadiel glares at him. "You can go now."

"But" - Lucifer blinks. "I don't understand."

"What, Luci?" he asks, knowing the imaginative mind his little brother has.

"Why don't you want to talk about birds and bees?" Lucifer asks as his eyebrows furrow.

Amenadiel stares at him, mouth open. He quickly defends himself. "I already know that story."

Lucifer makes a false noise of indignation.

"But Chloe and I don't."

"Yes!" Chloe rushes to his aid, her eyes sparkling as she asks "A, can you tell us the story of the birds and the bees?"

His face warms up again as he says "No!"

Before the eyes of the children, he adds "It's not a story neither of you two want to or should listen to right now."

Chloe shrugs. The hopeful brightness of her eyes seems to decay. "Why not?"

Amenadiel goes to great lengths to seem completely disinterested in the subject. "It's not a very good story."

The boy narrows his eyes.

Amenadiel shrugs again. "It isn't!"

"But it's about bees!" Chloe says.

Frustratingly, Lucifer shakes his head. "You're lying."

"I'm really not!" He smiles at them.

"But you're keeping something..." Lucifer bites his lip. "From me!"

"I might be," His brother titters with a shrug.

The suspicious eyes of his brother remain on him. "Huh?"

"You and Chloe will talk about the subject you’re so excited about now in a few years," Amenadiel assures him by lowering himself to their height. "You will remember my words, dear brother, and you will NOT like it at all." The young man ends with a funny smile.

Another shrug shakes Lucifer's body.

"Now go," He says, waving Lucifer away.

Both children growl and let out Lindaoyed sighs. "He's notfair. We should have asked Linda."

Chloe nods, following him as they leave the room. "She would tell us the story of the bees and the birds."

Amenadiel smiles, still looking at them. After a while he shakes his head as a laugh leaves his lips. Lucifer will hate the story as much as, or more, than he does.

He is sure.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**Two days later. On the beach.**

"Four books, three games and a full week."

Lucifer gives him a look that can only be construed as disbelief.

"Five books, four games and two weeks," Amenadiel says, raising his bet.

"You have to try harder, A!" the little rascal smiles mischievously at him. "If you want me to play for an hour quietly on the beach without causing problems or bothering you, you should make an effort."

A muscle in the young man's face blinks, but he says nothing.

"My mind gets distracted and I get very bored, A," Lucifer says, with emphasis on the word ‘very,’ smiling amusedly. "I can't be calm if I'm bored." The boy shrugs his shoulders, justifying his response. "And if I'm not calm, I might want to play with you and interrupt your date..." He stops his movements, his eyes open with curiosity. "Why do you want to be alone with Linda?"

Amenadiel's face quickly turns pink before his little brother’s curious look.

Amenadiel quickly adds "We'll talk about adult things."

Lucifer gives him another look. "You aren't an adult. According to the age parameters, you're a teenager."

"He wants to be with her to do the kissing thing!" It's the little blonde girl who responds with a funny giggle.

Amenadiel blinks at her. His cheeks completely burn with shame. To tell the truth, kisses are not far from his mind at the moment.

Kissing Linda is one of the best experiences he's everhad. The warmth of her lips, their softness and the synchrony in which their hearts seem to beat was a wonderful, unique experience.

He wants to follow his thought process through, but his brother's voice brings him back to reality.

"I want ten new books, but not those designed for children with silly images." His nose wrinkles in disgust, and Amenadiel wants to smile at the seriousness that the eight-year-old boy is transmitting, but he tries hard not to. Let him be a rascal, for once. "Eight games, including four board games for rainy days," he says, looking for approval from Chloe, who agrees almost instantly. "And four weeks where you're the villain."

The young man tries torespond.

"I'm being generous, A."

A snort escapes the young man's lips. "That's called extortion!" he complains.

Lucifer smiles with a shrug. "I saw my opportunity and I took advantage of it."

Amenadiel’s lips form a thin line, then he responds. "Okay, we have a deal."

Lucifer smiles triumphantly and takes Chloe's hand, preparing to build castles in the sand.

"I could have acquiesced more things!" Amenadiel boasts, crossing hisarms. A smile escapes when he sees his brother's horrified face.

For one, two seconds, the little boy remains silent.

Ingenious responses circles in his head. Amenadiel notices it.

A second later, the smile that Lucifer gives him is full of complicity.

"I would have done it out of solidarity and brotherly love."

Amenadiel just rolls his eyes.

Danm child.

* * *

Walking through the sand is Linda.

His heart beats heavily in his chest. The palms of his hands are sweaty, and he's completely sure that his face is completely red. Unfortunately he can't blame the sun, not when her proximity has his mouth dry and his pupils dilated.

Amenadiel stand up so quickly that he almost falls over, but his whole body stands rigid, staring at Linda as she looks around.

He's prepared a small tablecloth on the sand, with a basket of fruit, cheese and a couple of chocolates. As well as sodas.

He thought it would be a good idea; but looking at her, he isn't so sure anymore.

She deserves something more, much more elaborate.

Amenadiel doesn't think he's ever been so nervous in his life. He doesn't know what to do with himself. One minute he is smiling sheepishly at her, the next his eyes are devouring her. His hands are in his pockets, and then they aren't. 

"I'm so glad you're here," he somehow croaks out, looking at her beaming face, the smile that melts his heart and the bright eyes that give him life.

Linda shyly averts her eyes between the sand and his face, but her happy grin remains on her face.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asks, wanting to kick himself for how pathetic he sounded.

Linda gives him a kind smile and sits next to him on the sand.

They talk about everything and nothing for what seems like hours. It's easy to have a conversation with her. It's fun, cultured and very beautiful.

"I've never asked you, but do you like the Institute that you go to?"

"I - I really don't know," he confesses with slight shyness.

"You don't know?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have many friends." Amenadiel lowers his head, slightly embarrassed. He remembers the years he spent alone, with no one to play with or talk to. Mostly being ignored by his brothers.

He was the kid who read too many books and whose sharp tongue was not appreciated by the neighborhood kids.

"People didn't like me," he continues. "They think I'm weird. "

There's a sad tone in his voice that makes Linda's chest tighten, and instinctively she places her hand over his, interlacing her fingers with his.

"And my best friend is eight years old and a mind that goes beyond many."

She smiles at that. There are very few occasions where Amenadiel talks about his little brother, admiting how he feels about him.

"I don't know if you’ve noticed, but I'm not exactly the friendly and beautiful girl from next door."

"You're the most beautiful girl I’ve ever set my eyes on." It seems that he could say more, but his cheeks are pink.

"You're young, you shouldn’t say things like that."

One of his eyebrows goes up. "What am I supposed to say?"

She laughs. "You're pretty. "

Amenadiel shakes his head in disagreement. "Then I would be lying. Because ‘pretty’ isn't a term that comes close to describing how dazzling you are. "

"Then I would have to say that I never thought you're strange. You're the smartest person I know, and I love that Lucifer is your best friend. You're a great example to follow, Amenadiel."

The young man's eyes light up. His heart speeds up as she gives him a smile that puts the sun in disgrace.

"Has it occurred to you that there are moments that you’ll remember for the rest of your life?"

She nods.

"Today was one of those moments when I looked at you."

She doesn't say anything; she can't. But he feels he must; he must tell her how much his heart beats when he is next to her, how much he likes her laughter, her eyes, the way his hands sweat when her perfume reaches his nose, or just like his brain seems unable to put two words together when she looks at him.

So in a bold move, he takes Linda's face in his hands. He stares at her, and little by little he kisses her tenderly, with that feeling of the heart beating a thousand times, with the sensation that burns his skin, with butterflies flying around him. The kiss does not last long, but it is perfect. They look flushed as they part.

She's shaking her feet on the picnic blanket, to the legend she says, on her way to happiness as he gives her a tender smile.

Amenadiel squeezes Linda's hands gently and looks into her beautiful eyes once more. "Linda?" he asks, nervously trying to stop his hands from shaking hers.

"Yes, Amenadiel?" she asks breathlessly.

He takes a deep breath. "I want us to be like…"

Linda looks at him, confused; her eyes narrowing slightly as she tries to figure out what he means.

Amenadiel sighs slightly, trying to think of how he can explain it.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. If you want to, of course. And I want to be your boyfriend." His voice is shaking as he looks at her with love.

Linda bites her lip.

"So, er… What do you think?" he mumbles nervously.

There is silence for only a second. Then Amenadiel heard Linda speak. He can tell she is smiling.

"I would love to be your girlfriend… I would love for you to be my boyfriend."

Amenadiel looks up, his eyes wide with excitement and joy. "R-really?" he asks, not believing his luck.

Linda giggles and she looks so incredibly cute that Amenadiel just has to kiss her again.

"I really like you," he breathes against her lips.

Linda takes her hands out of his hold and brings them to the back of his neck while his arms wraps around her waist. "I like you too," she tells him tenderly as they kiss.

Amenadiel feels himself getting swept up in a passionate bubble as he holds Linda closer.

However, the bubble is soon popped by the arrival of his brother.

"Ew," the boy complains, wrinkling his nose.

"Lucifer! What the hell are you doing here?" Amenadiel gasps - half Lindaoyed at being interrupted when he is trying to make out with his girlfriend and equally embarrassed that he’s been caught by his little brother.

"I'm a child of my word. An hour has passed."

Linda laughs at his side, hiding her flushed face on her boyfriend's chest. Chloe smiles, excited, Amenadiel looks slightly irritated - irritation that only lasts a second after feeling the weight of a kiss right above his heart.

"You're right."His heart hammers uncontrollably. There is nothing but adoration in his eyes when Amenadiel looks at Linda. "It's been a wonderful hour."

Lucifer sighs, looking around, stopping his gaze on the picnic blanket on the sand, the basket and the pink rose at the end.

"Please tell me it's plastic!"

Linda laughs, separates from her boyfriend to approach the little one, a hand running through his disordered curls. "You're a little Casanova, Lucifer."

He's too cunning to look too proud of himself. "Everything Amenadiel knows, he learned from me."

Linda laughs, and her laugh is contagious for everyone.

* * *

"Amenadiel," Lucifer says as if he's going to discover something incredible as soon as his brother picks up the picnic basket and blanket. "You have a girl!" His smile is honest, full of so many feelings that the eldest of the brothers smiles in return. "Like me."

Amenadiel pats his shoulder with affection. "I do, little brother."

And as if it were yesterday, the smiling little boy recites the words that were once uttered by Linda. "You'll have to be a very brave boy, be the best friend Linda can ask for. Protect her, help her, be there for her, because she's your girl, Amenadiel."

Amenadiel’s cheeks are colored again, his eyes on the girl who whispered such confident words.

He nods at the amused look Lucifer is giving him. A smile that doesn't leave his lips.

"I have a girl."

Amenadiel takes his hand and walks home.

* * *

Lucifer’s wet curly hair falls over his eyes. He tries desperately to move it away from his face while his hands erase the bubbles from his face and arms.

"Why do we have to wear a bathing suit?"

Linda straightens up from her position outside the tub, giving Chloe and then the boy with beautiful dark eyes a look.

"Because I don't know the rules about letting two children to bathe together."

Lucifer nods, without asking anything else. Beside him, Chloe sends a stream of water in his direction. They both laugh animatedly, fighting for mastery of soap and water in the Morningstar’s tub.

It goes without saying that Linda ends up wet and more soapy than any of the children.

"Come on squirrels, time to go to bed," she declares, wrapping the little ones up in a large white towel.

Their answer comes with a couple of angry moans.

* * *

When both are perfectly prepared for bed, Linda sits down next to them. Chloe's head rests firmly on her chest, while Lucifer's hand clings to the little brown girl's hand.

A gesture that Linda has learned means comfort.

Opening the big story book, she turns to a page, the eyes of both children following her carefully.

Linda will try to read to them about Alice in Wonderland - one of her favorite stories - when a shy voice speaks.

"Have you talked with Amenadiel about the birds and the bees?"

Her mouth opens, and she's sure she must look like a fish out of water.

She blinks, trying to make her mouth make a meaningful connection with her brain that would give her the ability to respond.

They both look at her impatiently, expectantly. Completely excited.

The birds and the bees.

It's a conversation she hasn't had with her boyfriend, probably with anyone, is what she's really thinking.

Although both are children, maybe - just maybe - there is a story about birds and bees that doesn't involve that particular topic. Right?

"My Dad tried to talk to Amenadiel about the bees, but he objected very quickly." Lucifer comments kindly, and yes... It's about that special topic.

She wants to die of shame. Imagine Amenadiel's father talking to him about it! It makes her heart jump fast and her cheeks feel warm.

"His face was very red," Chloe says. "Just like your face."

"Really?" She says, excited, while opening her eyes.

Maybe he's as embarrassed as she is about all this.

She sighs, wanting more than anything to evade the subject.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Linda tells her.

Her lips quirk in an adorable smirk, reminiscent of her father. "Like tomorrow?"

Linda gigles. "You're too much smart for your own good."

Chloe smiles.

"I tell you some day Chlo, I promise you."

However, they don't seem convinced.

Both children begin to protest, but she's much faster and with the best narrator's voice that she knows she begins to tell the story.

* * *

** A couple of days later **

A small splat of paint hits his cheek and she let out a squeal. He looks scared, but she laughs and he calms down. She sends another little splat of paint his way.

The bristles of the brush dancing across his skin almost feels natural now, and she's become an expert at painting it on him. She concentrates really hard when she does it, and he can tell because she purses her lips and her brows knit together and she holds her hand steady so it doesn't shake and mess up.

It's her masterpiece, and he loves the way this makes her smile. A smile which covers her whole face and makes her eyes glow.

He smiles in return. Not daring to touch his face painted with the skull belonging to the insignia of his pirate ship.

No, he doesn' t want to damage her work. He doesn't want to make her feel bad. He would never want that.

Chloe smiles again, wipes her little fingers covered with paint with a towel and looks at him amusedly.

"We should try the kissing thing, " she says. "Meena tried it with a boy at school." Chloe grins. "She said it feels funny. "

"Is – is she getting married?" he gasps. Oh, no! No – she couldn’t get married now! Meena was really mature, but she was still only eight. Lucifer always heard that it was bad to marry too young.

"No!" Chloe laughs. "Why would she do that? She hardly even knows him. They just did it for a dare."

Lucifer opens his eyes and blinks quickly.

"Linda and Amenadiel do it," she points out as an important fact.

Lucifer bites his lips. He loves being able to overcome every thing his brother does. It’s a competition over who can do it better.

If Amenadiel does it, maybe he should do it, too.

He looks very entertaining when his face is close to Linda's face.

In addition, Amenadiel is a very intelligent person. He would never do something boring or something that would waste his time.

It's disgusting, but Lucifer is curious.

He sneaked over so he could see his brother kissing Linda in an opportunity that caused him a month of punishment and a reprimand from his brother, but for him, it was an experiment with productive results. Lucifer could see the rosy hue on both their cheeks, rapid breathing and bright eyes on them both. A look he had only witnessed when he saw his parents.

"Come on," Chloe grins, and leans towards him. "Let’s try it."

"I – I…"

Lucifer tries to protest, but no words come out. Instead, his face turns an even brighter shade of red. His eyes start to twitch because they’d been too wide for too long, and his heart beats even faster in his chest – it feels like he’s going to have a heart attack, and that panics him even more. His whole body is shaking. He feels hot. He is sweating – if he carries on, he’d die of dehydration! He needs water…

Lucifer yelps as a quick, moist warmth strikes his lips. It only lasts a few seconds, then Chloe pulls away and plays with her mouth, examining the sensation of the kiss. She shrugs, then hums.

"Mmm... That wasn't so special," Chloe says. "I don't know why adults do it so much. It's kind of gross… I don't think I like wet stuff on my lips.'' She looks at Lucifer, seemingly unfazed by what they’d just done. "What did you think?"

"I… uh…" Lucifer is in such a panic. "Ew, that was gross!"

Chloe giggles.

Lucifer lets out a relieved sigh.

Yeah. Maybe they are too young for the kissing thing.

* * *

From a distance, a couple observes them with worried and amused faces.

"Shush, Amenadiel!" Linda hushes him with a peck to his nose.

He grins.

Linda smiles. "They're kids, not horny teenagers. I doubt Chloe can corrupt Lucifer just yet."

"She's too young for him."

She laughs with a shrug."Only by a few months."

Yeah, Just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of Amenadiel and Linda?  
> Any suggestions for for new situations?  
> It´s always fun for me to hear childhood anecdotes; maybe I can place some in one of the following chapters.  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	7. Complicated emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> I take the time to answer some questions. I plan to write two or three more chapters of Lucifer as a Child, then make a time jump to teen Luci. There are many scenarios on which writing would be interesting.  
> At this point I can't say if my story will level with the serie.  
> I'm thinking seriously.  
> In the same way I want to thank everyone for reading, for their incredible comments. They made my year, very happy.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.  
> I invite you to read my other stories.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.  
> A hug, have a good day

The arrow of foam rubber hits a few centimeters outside the central target, and the redhead sighs in defeat. Beside him, Lucifer shrugs his shoulders, observing every detail in Dan's room.

The numerous boxes are crowded right next to Dan´s bed. A large box labeled ‘books stands out from all the others.

Lucifer frowns and crosses his arms, his gaze now on Dan, who tries to pull the arrow from the wall, with great effort.

"Are you and your mother moving?"

Dan pulls the arrow out with his right hand, smiling as he accomplishes his task. "Just a few blocks away. Mom says she doesn't want us to live with my uncle anymore."

Lucifer nods, accepting the answer provided by his blond-haired friend. He moves to take one of the arrows, observing it, analyzing what he must do to effectively hit the target.

He bites his lower lip in concentration, placing the bow in perfect synchrony with his pale fingers, taking the right distance to balance it between his arm and shoulder.

Dan watches him, now sitting on his bed, his head on the pillow as he says "It will be lots of fun! It's a very big house."

Lucifer nods, not quite paying attention. The bow tightens; the small boy with the light eyes looks at the arrow, then the target, takes a deep breath while his agile fingers move back to release the arrow - but his attention is quickly broken by his friend next words.

"And the best part is that it's right next to Chloe's house!" Dan smiles and his eyes shine. "I'll be able to see her every day, every hour. Cool."

Boom! The arrow hits the door. Very far from the center.

His eyes open with horror when reality arrives. Dan will be Chloe's new neighbor. His girl.

Lucifer will no longer be her favorite.

Dan jumps up, patting his back as a sign of encouragement, misunderstanding his behavior. "Bad luck, Luce." Dan smiles at him with simplicity. "You'll do better when you try again."

Lucifer nods without saying anything else.

He can only look at the boxes filled with toys on the floor.

Hating the way his chest hurts at the thought that he will not be able to see Chloe every day.

That thought brings a bitter feeling to his lips.

One that makes his heart beat very fast, and his stomach forms a heavy knot.

His father chuckles when Lucifer tells him how Dan will move closer to his Chloe. Earl realizes what his little one is experiencing, says comforting words and stirs his indomitable curls.

His mother smiles, and assures him that everything will be fine, but he just can't stop thinking that something is about to change’ and he doesn't know how to prevent it.

Lucifer hates it.

* * *

The change begins with something simple.

A giggle from the courtyard of Chloe's house.

His ears are arrested by the sound, while his heart beats strongly against his chest.

A smile forms on Lucifer’s lips as he rushes to the tree house, built two weeks ago and finished a few days ago by Mr. Decker.

He climbs the makeshift ladder with great skill, and with a smile that does not leave his lips.

Until his eyes stop at the room decorated with a small tea table, cups and matching teapot.

His heart jumps when he sees both his friends smile.

Dan waves his right hand in greeting, while his other hand delicately holds the white cup with gold edges and painted bees.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asks with pursed lips.

The blond boy is about to respond, but Chloe is much faster. "We are having a tea party!" she says animatedly.

He squints. "Why?"

Chloe looks at him and lets out a funny giggle. As if the answer is obvious.

His heart jumps again, and his eyes swivel again to Chloe, the cups of tea, and finally the smiling boy.

Lucifer hates the whole situation.

She’s never had tea with him. Not in the treehouse, not anywhere.

His posture changes as he steps forward, folding his arms in protest. "Why have not I been invited?"

"You never liked playing this game."

His eyes open. He bites his lips and takes a step back, hurt by her response.

Automatically, she gets up, as if she felt his pain. Wanting to approach him, wanting to be kind to him. It’s always been like that.

"Lucifer..."

He takes another step back, his eyes turning to water.

"Oi!" Dan yells. "You can play if you want."

Lucifer growls "I don't care! It's a lame game, anyways."

And with that, he's gone.

But it's only the beginning of the change.

* * *

**Two days later**

Lucifer and Chloe walk together when they leave school. He carries not only his bag, but Chloe's books, a gentlemanly gesture learned from Amenadiel. Steps behind, Linda is having a lively conversation with a new friend named Karen; something silly like the color of enamels and the test in a juvenile magazine about soulmates.

"Do you want to read the adventures of Nancy Drew and solve the mysteries before finishing the book?" Lucifer asks Chloe animatedly, his eyes bright, thinking about the adventures, the intrigue they could find. Since he began reading the saga, provided by his American cousin, he’s quickly devoured and solved each mystery with the small clues contained within.

But he has always liked to read with Chloe, watching the way her tongue wet her lips in concentration, her blue eyes light up with each word as she jumps before each bold villain.

Chloe shakes her head timidly from side to side. "Dan is coming home. I promised to help him with his homework and to put together the 1000-piece puzzle of the solar system that his mother gave him."

That stops him in his tracks. Solar system, task. He rolls his eyes.

How in the Queen's name is that fun?

"Fine."

"You can come, it will be fun if we are all three!"

Lucifer vehemently shakes his head. "I'll read alone." He gives her a look and swallows. "I don't need your constant stammering, or you slowing me down by stirring up the mystery."

Chloe's mouth opens wide and he sees the first of her tears fall, but he's too angry to retract his words.

He drops the blonde-haired girl’s books and runs home.

When he opens the door, he can no longer see his friend, or Linda or Karen, but he can feel the quick peal of his own heart, his frown deepening and a warm tear running down his cheek.

If Amenadiel looks at him as if he were an enigma to solve, he's sensible enough to not say anything.

But it's another situation that leads to change.

* * *

**_At the end of the day_ **

Lucifer’s head is heavy against the cushion that decorates the living room. He’s tried to read the adventures of Nancy Drew, but can’t get past the first page, growling in frustration after his fourth attempt.

Who needs to know about the solar system?

Since when are jigsaw puzzles fun?

Will Chloe be having fun?

He doubts it.

Lucifer closes his eyes, wanting his mind to stop conjuring questions that his brother would consider illogical; and that no matter how much he wants to, he can't answer at this moment.

Three seconds later, his ears are encouraged to hear soft footsteps in his direction, making him open his eyes and meet the brown eyes of the girl disturbing his thoughts.

"Sorry!" she says suddenly.

His eyes open even more, feeling very confused. It's not she who should apologize.

"Why are you here?" His question is sharp; he hates the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry that I stutter when reading and slow you down, Lucifer," she continues. "I would like to be faster." Her eyes are on him. Lucifer sighs, seeing the small green spots in them, and wonders if everything is as beautiful as her eyes are.

"Sorry!"

She sighs and runs her hands over her dress, playing with the soft fabric.

He meets her patient eyes, waiting for his answer.

He opens his mouth - and nothing comes out.

"Munchkin!"

Linda's voice scolds him from the doorway. Her look is a clear indication that he should apologize.

He nods, giving Chloe a look that is usually reserved for his mother in those situations where he knows he has been mischievous.

"I’m sorry!" Lucifer hurries to calm Chloe’s hands, still playing with her dress. A sign of nerves. "I like solving mysteries with you and I like you...”

He feels his cheeks redden so he looks down.

"I like when you stutter, it's cute."

He hears her laughter for the first time, echoing in his ears.

It's the best sound in the world, he's sure, but he probably won’t tell Chloe for a while. Not in Linda's presence, at least.

He smiles, which is reciprocated with a hug. It makes his heart warm and his cheeks burn even more.

Linda smiles, and leaves the living room.

Everything is perfect, like it was before.

As it should be, is the thought of the little boy with the head of dark curls.

But unfortunately, the following days aren't like that at all.

* * *

**Tuesday**

In the school playground, they play hide and seek until their next class begins. Smiles flicker on their faces, and the hot sun reflects in the pinkness of their cheeks.

The air runs over Lucifer’s indomitable curls, and Chloe tries to tame them, without any efficiency.

That brings another round of laughter, until the little boy turns to Chloe, smiling.

"My Mom is going to make star-shaped chocolate cookies after school; Do you want to come and join us, Chloe?" Dan asks.

For some reason, Lucifer feels a sudden anger inside him; and frowns.

She nods, and walks to Ms. Mills’ class.

Lucifer stays behind, with a frown and lips forming a thin line.

"Why are you acting weird?" Dan asks with a raised eyebrow.

Lucifer shrugs and walks away.

He doesn't understand why the idea of his friend being so close to Chloe bothers him so much.

But it irritates him more than he should.

* * *

**Thursday**

"Chloe, do you want to sleep at my house? We can watch Disney movies and eat sweets!”

Lucifer raises his eyebrow at Dan’s question, who is waiting for Chloe’s answer.

Usually on Thursdays Lucifer and Chloe read books together, decipher mysteries or make desserts with Linda, and occasionally Amenadiel when he's home.

But Lucifer’s cold dark eyes are inexpressive, so Dan continues.

"Lucifer doesn't like watching movies; he finds them tedious and long."

The blonde-haired girl nods, smiles and promises to bring the _Lion King_ and _Pocahontas_.

With a tense smile, the youngest of the Morningstar brothers watches Dan go, with a feeling similar to a roar in his ears, until he feels the soft touch of his girl on his arm. She’s looking at him. "You're good?" she asks.

"Perfectly," he says, forcing the words to come to the surface.

* * *

**Friday**

Lucifer runs excitedly to Chloe's house. Linda told him they’ve installed a couple of swings and that they can climb very high! Even Amenadiel tried them!

He can't stop marveling at it.

However, when he's only a few feet from the swings, Lucifer freezes.

His eyes widen and he gulps.

Chloe is miling, sitting on the pink swing. Behind her, her Dan gently pushes her, receiving a giggle and a funny look from her.

That look was always for him. And only him.

With narrowed eyes, his mind works through the deductions.

He's no longer Chloe's favorite. Maybe he's not even her boy, anymore.

If he ever was.

She never told him he was.

His voice fades and he shrinks into himself, looking away.

He finally turns around, without daring to look again.

With tears in his eyes and a pain in his chest.

The disease of love is still with him, but is it possible that Chloe doesn't has it anymore?

Maybe she was cured.

And that knowledge hurts more than anything.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Get out of bed!" Amenadiel orders, as he picks up several items of Lucifer’s clothing.

"Uh-uh," comes the response from under the covers.

"I promised Linda we would have a picnic with her and Chloe.”

"No."

His brother snorts, drapes a shirt and a pair of pants on his arm and sighs. "Yes."

"I can't do it," Lucifer murmurs, feeling his heart shrink at a word. Chloe.

"Lucifer, I promised Linda a month ago. So I can't say no now. Come on!"

"Tell them we moved," he suggests, tossing the blankets over his head.

"Excellent plan," says Amenadiel with clear sarcasm. "They will never suspect a thing!"

"Smartass," Lucifer murmurs.

The little boy waits for another sarcastic response from the older Morningstar brother, but when his head comes out over the covers, he meets the smiling face of his erstwhile sister-in-law.

"Hey, Lucifer!" It's Linda's laughing voice.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer yells. He doesn't want her here! Not when she's also a friend of Dan and likes his company very much! "You can't be here!"

Linda rolls her eyes, putting a hand to her heart, feigning offense.

However, Amenadiel doesn't consider his words funny, and sends Lucifer a look that leaves him frozen.

"Don't be a handful today!"

"Must be genetic," Lucifer whispers under his breath, but apparently not low enough not to be heard by his brother.

"What did you say?" He asks, visibly Lindaoyed.

Lucifer shrugs, picking up his clothes and resigning himself to walk towards his fatal destination.

He sighs too loudly. This is going to be one of those horrible days.

* * *

Lucifer doesn't dare look at her.

He doesn't dare talk to her, either.

Which leaves much of the morning filled with comments from Linda, his brother and Chloe.

Linda organized a picnic in the courtyard, savannah spread out on the lawn, flowers in a vase and an immense amount of sweet desserts and salty food for all four to eat.

Unfortunately, the flavor of the pastry cream does nothing to cure the feelings of bitterness on Lucifer’s lips, or pull the pain from his chest when he hears Chloe’s laughter. And watch the constant romantic scene of Amenadiel and his girlfriend kissing and holding hands.

Lucifer frowns. Wants to scream at him.

Tell him to stop. That Linda will break his heart, just like Chloe did with him.

But none of that happens. He keeps silent.

For the first time in all his years, he remains silent while everyone else speaks.

* * *

Linda notices things. Even the smallest ones. It’s a gift that she's perfected over time, and has grown exponentially in Amenadiel’s company.

Lucifer. Something has happened to him.

The little one loves being in Chloe's presence. That child kisses the ground where she walks, and will do anything to see her happy.

But now, something has changed.

Since Dan moved next door, the boy with beautiful curls doesn't seem to be the same.

Maybe he feels hurt, betrayed, displaced.

Or even jealous?

"Linda, my stomach feels weird." Chloe's voice takes her out of her reverie.

Linda touches her abdomen tenderly.

"Do you want to lie down for a while so you feel better?"

She nods, so Linda takes her in her arms and carries her to the sofa.

* * *

"Hey Chlo, Linda told me you were feeling bad," Dan says with a sad voice, crossing the room and sitting in front of her. "I brought another puzzle! My mom bought one that has the whole galaxy!" His expression is dreamy, too cheerful.

Chloe smiles, despite the pain in her stomach. She's a strong girl.

"We can put it together when you feel better!"

Chloe grins.

"Do you want me to take your hand so that you feel better?” he asks with a smile and slightly rosy cheeks. That's what my mom does and it helps me a lot."

Chloe nods, so she makes a space for him to sit beside her and hold her hand.

He smiles again, and Chloe thanks God for having Dan Espinoza as her friend.

She sighs and closes her eyes.

* * *

Lucifer blinks a few times when he enters the living room.

If he thought the incident of the tree house was annoying, this is ten times worse.

Catastrophic.

The roar in his ears intensifies and his stomach spins endlessly.

He hates the sensation as much as he hates the closeness and growing friendship between Dan and Chloe.

It makes him feel sick.

It makes him feel like The Hulk: furious, wanting to break and smash everything.

It hurts him no longer to be Chloe's favorite. It hurts him to be replaced by his friend.

He was always Chloe's center of her attention; but it's not like that anymore.

When his eyes watch the scene in detail, his heart breaks even more.

Dan's gently holds Chloe's hand, while he tells her one of those silly tales about princesses that Lucifer knows she adores.

There is a sinking feeling in his stomach that Lucifer doesn't recognize for now; but in the future he probably will.

It takes Lucifer about thirty seconds for the realization to hit - then opens his eyes and takes a step back.

He's being replaced.

He's losing her.

He gasps. Oh no! No!

But then Dan does the worst that anyone can do. He kisses Chloe's cheek and gets up with a smile on his face.

And that awakens the fury within Lucifer that he keeps particularly for James and his thugs.

NO!

JUST NO!

She is LUCIFER's girl! HIS! Not Dan’s!

"Get out!" he screams, hitting his former friend on the shoulder with force.

"What?" Dan asks, clearly confused.

"Don’t touch her!" he screams again, earning Chloe's attention, her eyes wide open.

"Really?" Dan replies in astonishment.

"Go away, Dan!" Lucifer’s nostrils open and he feels his face burn. "Now!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Luce." Dan crosses his arms in defiance.

Lucifer's eyes widen, while Dan looks annoyed and slightly angry.

If Dan wants to be the villain, he will give him his due.

It doesn't matter if this is Lucifer's first real fight.

He rushes to hit Dan in the face, but his friend is much faster, and deflects the blow. He hits one of his own fists in Lucifer's right eye.

Lucifer screams in pain, holding a hand to his face.

Chloe screams and Dan reflexively does the same.

Amenadiel frowns at the scene in front of him as he enters Lindaa's room.

Amenadiel's eyes widen when he sees his brother's face and Dan's red knuckle. "What the hell, Lucifer?"

The child's expression is severe as he tries to hit Dan again, only to be trapped by his brother, who sighs deeply while his lips purse.

"Come on, Daniel, let's take you home," Linda says without waiting for his response, dragging him by the wrist outside the house.

* * *

His brother’s arms of his brother trap Lucifer with force. They’re a prison, a death trap, as he screams, kicks and cries.

Scream out of frustration.

Cries out of loss, and for treason.

He's lost his girl. He's lost his entire world.

"Lucifer, talk to me!" Amenadiel says, with a tone he reserves for his mother and Linda. He's much more calm and kind.

Lucifer hates it.

"I don't need your help!" he yells loudly, feeling Amenadiel's sigh against his shoulder.

A few seconds later he's free, breathing like an enraged dog.

He sees Chloe's eyes narrow and fill with water.

"Go away," he says in a warning tone.

But she being who she is, she doesn't listen. She gives him what he thinks is a kind smile.

"Go away!" he screams with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, stop it!" Chloe shouts at Lucifer.

"Why are you talking to Dan and taking his hand so much?" Lucifer demands.

"Cause he's nice!" Chloe says with her arms crossed. Lucifer stares at his pouting friend.

He furrows his eyebrows. He says with enphasis. "No, he's not."

"Yes he is." Chloe insists, confused. "I like him. He's fun to play with. "

Lucifer's heart shatters as his little body deflates. He glares at Chloe.

"Fine!" he spat. "Then go play with him all the time and he can be your best friend."

Chloe quickly grabbes his wrist. "But Lucifer, you're my best friend," she says honestly.

"I'm not! I hate you!" Lucifer shouts.

She looks at him with teary eyes.

"Now leave me alone and I don't want see you anymore in my entire life! I hate you so much!"

She looks positively crushed when he rips his wrist out of Chloe's grip so hard that she loses her balance and falls, hard.

He turns and runs.

Chloe watches the raven-haired boy go, lying helplessly on the ground. She sniffs as tears prickle in her eyes.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

The torrential rain covers the streets. There is only one light on throughout the house, and it comes from the TV.

"That went terribly badly," Linda tells Amenadiel, sitting next to him, curling up in his warmth. "She’s fallen asleep, after crying a lot." Linda sighs. "She thinks she lost her best friend today."

His hands caress her back with practiced skill when he says "He was being overprotective; he was the lion taking care of a puppy, the lion attacking his prey. I’ve never seen him so upset before."

"He's jealous of Dan."

He nods. "Lucifer thinks she doesn't want him. Or worse, that her attention has been stolen by Daniel."

"We have to do something. We can't let them suffer like that."

He shakes his head. "We’re going to help them."

They snuggle for a while without saying anything else. Happy to be together.

"Thanks for taking care of me," she says, pressing herself closer, her cheek against his chest.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Linda."

His voice is comfortable, familiar and gentle. She snuggles closer to him.

"Flatterer!" she laughs. "Darling, all you have to do is kiss me and I'm yours."

"Oh, you have no idea," he replies, smirking happily.

His hands cautiously mover over her face, and she knows that she’s grinning like a fool - she can feel the tightness in her cheeks intensify as he leans closer to her, his thumb caressing her skin. Linda grabs his wrists while he closes the distance, kissing herm tenderly.

If she was ever in doubt that time does not really exist, this moment consolidates her abstraction - the rain floating in the outside air and the hum of the heater that stops when the only movement is their lips and the rustle of her fingers in his hair and the rhythm of his pulse accelerating under her hands.

"A..."

The boy's voice causes both to separate quickly, blushing and slightly embarrassed.

But the shame lasts only until Linda sees Lucifer's face. He has the most anguished expression she's seen on a child.

"Dear? Are you alright?"

Lucifer looks up, Linda's face blurry through his tears.

"Chlo ... Chloe”- he tries, before a sob takes his breath away and he buries his face in his hands.

Amenadiel gives Linda a worried look, and they both go upstairs, the boy crying behind them.

"Chloe, hon?"

Linda touches Chloe’s forehead cautiously, feeling the heat emanating in waves off her skin. Her face is sweaty, pale and full of pain.

"Linda... hurts," she whispers, writhing in pain.

"Where babe, where do you hurt, bee?" Linda’s voice is worried.

She points painfully to the right and lower part of her abdomen. "It hurts so much Linda, a lot!" She cries, breaking her nLinday and her boyfriend’s hearts. "I can't stand it..."

"Please, Linda!" Lucifer screams.

Chloe looks at him, and the way he looks at Chloe breaks her heart again.

"You'll be fine, hon!" Linda says, swallowing the lump in her throat. Tears slide down her face as she whispers, "Shh, it'll be fine, hon." She turns around to find her boyfriend's face full of emotions. "Right, Amenadiel? Chloe, stay with me, baby."

Linda lets out a sob. "Amenadiel!"

He doesn't answer, just takes a step toward the bed. He looks at her in horror, then gathers the girl into his arms.

"Call Emergency Services, Linda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think?  
> Any suggestions for for new situations?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	8. A night in E.R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back.   
> First I want to thank all those people who read my story; It is amazing the support I had. Thank you very much indeed, means a lot to me that they like my story. I really thank all who have encouraged me to continue this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.   
> A hug, have a good day

After the paramedics come into action, the rest is a blurry memory.

There are too many quick movements; calls and a couple of screams.

However, his mind seems to have stopped.

Stopped with a single thought spinning around.

_"I hate you!" Lucifer shouts." I don't want to see you anymore in my entire life! I hate you so much!"_

He said that. Lucifer said every word to Chloe.

And now, she's sick and on her way to the hospital because of him.

His best friend is sick because of him.

That thought makes his heart ache. His chest feels very tight and his stomach churns.

He really doesn’t want that.

He never wants to see Chloe hurt, or sick, or sad.

Lucifer feels the first of his tears fall down his face as he drops to the hospital’s cold floor.

He wipes the infringing tears quickly away; he's a child who hates crying. So, he directs his gaze from the ground to the space around him.

His parents talk with intensity with Mr. Decker across the aisle, who looks pale, downcast and somewhat sad. His mother rests her hand on his shoulder in a way that she considers reassuring. It's a form of support, comfort for the man in this moment of anguish.

Earl nods, giving words to Mr. Decker that Lucifer is sure are cordial.

"She can't be all right...” Lucifer says to himself, watching the people speaking in low voices, the nurses walking up and down the corridor.

Even Amenadiel walks with his arms crossed over his chest, a frown glimpsing through his features.

Linda’s face is hidden, sinking into a seat next to him. She’s crying, if her red eyes are a feasible indication.

Lucifer swallows, drumming his fingers on his pants.

After what seems like years, a man comes out. Dr. Jones talks to Mr. Decker.

His pale face falls slightly, as does Lucifer's heart.

"Appendicitis," Mr. Decker speaks shortly to Lucifer's parents, struggling with the lump in his throat. "She's holding out, but the surgeon says they need to operate immediately."

He ends up crying in Earl's arms.

After the announcement, Lucifer bursts into tears. Linda wraps him in her arms, and the little boy cries inconsolably in her chest. "It's my fault!"

Linda's words are a whisper. "Shh, squirrel, this is not your fault. Okay?"

Lucifer shakes his head. "I told her I hated her!" he sobs. "That she wasn’t my friend anymore, and that I didn't want to see her anymore!" He screams, crying.

"Honey...”

"I MADE THIS!" Lucifer screams again and again, crying like a broken child.

"Lucifer, this is not your fault It's not anybody fault." It's Amenadiel who speaks slowly. "It could have happened to anyone."

Lucifer wipes his nose hard. His eyes are red; it's a rare contrast against his beautiful skin. "But it's Chloe," he sobs. "My girl, A!"

"I know, I know; it hurts." Amenadiel crouches down to be at his level. Linda takes a step backward, and his brother picks Lucifer up as if he were a child frightened of darkness (as in previous years). Amenadiel hugs him tenderly, his hands forming comforting circles on his back. Reassuring. "She'll be fine, little brother."

Lucifer is slightly calmer after crying so hard over his older brother.

"You promise me, A?" Lucifer's voice is soft, broken.

Linda looks at him, shaking her head, tears running down her cheeks, simulating Lucifer's.

And for the first time, Amenadiel does what he’s never liked to do. It clings to the unknown, an inexplicable feeling.

He clings to hope. "I promise."

* * *

** An hour later **

"What are you doing?"

Lucifer swallows. His hands writhe beside him.

"I’m praying."

Mr. Decker's lips twist into a smile. "I didn't know you were a religious boy, Lucifer."

"I'm not, Mr. Decker," he says honestly. His mother, being a woman of the world, was never one to impose religion on any of her children. "But Miss Mills says she prays when she wants to help and she doesn't know what to do."

The man nods. His heart beats strongly for his sweet and beautiful girl. "Do you want to help?"

"Uh-huh."

"But you don't know how to do it, and that's why you pray, even if you've never done it?"

Lucifer nods, and John has no choice but to hug Lucifer and feel touched by the gesture. This unique little boy, with his unique way of loving his daughter.

"What prayer were you saying?" John asks after releasing the child from his embrace.

Lucifer looks slightly bewildered at that.

"What were you saying to God?"

"I..." His cheeks are pink. "I recited a poem, Mr. Decker."

John lets himself smile.

"I see." He stirs the hair of the boy; whose eyes watch him expectantly. "In that case, let's recite it together."

Lucifer smiles, nodding.

"She'll be fine; she has this boy in her life."

It's what Mr. Decker thinks.

* * *

Lucifer’s head rests against the cold wall, his hands twisting the hem of his flannel shirt when he feels an added weight at his side.

"I'm so sorry!"

Lucifer doesn't have to open his eyes to know that the voice comes from his friend. "I didn't want to hit you!" Dan moves restlessly in his seat.

Lucifer swallows. The pain is still present in his right eye, now inflamed.

"It was my fault," Lucifer admits after what seems like minutes. His eyes open to meet Dan's shy stare at his side. "I shouldn’t have provoked you. You're my friend. My best friend."

Daniel smiles, nodding.

"It's okay, Lucifer, I'm not angry," he shrugs. "Plus, you're a very bad fighter!"

Both laugh after that comment.

"So, we're still friends?" Lucifer asks, with that phrase he has heard so many times in the movies.

Dan nods, embracing his friend quickly and awkwardly. "Friends, We're fine, Luci"

"Right, okay." Lucifer allows himself to smile, a true smile after all the tears shed earlier.

The silent minutes feel calm. Lucifer’s heart beats constantly. The worry feels less intense with the faithful company of his best friend by his side.

"I don't like Chloe."

This takes the younger Morningstar by surprise. "Uh?"

Who in their right mind would not like Chloe? She's nice, kind, intelligent...

In addition, Lucifer loved smart people.

Besides, she's cute. Very cute.

So he doesn't understand how his best friend can say such a thing.

"Not in that way," Dan assures with fairly large confidence for a child. "Linda is cool as an older sister; Chloe is cool as a younger sister," he explains, as if it's obvious enough for everyone involved.

Lucifer blinks a couple of times when the realization sinks in.

Dan doesn't like his Chloe.

Dan doesn't have the disease of love, unlike him.

His heart beats fast in his chest.

Lucifer finds himself smiling like a child in a candy store.

Dan shakes his head at his best friend’s attitude. "I don't like girls." There is a slightly long pause before the child continues. "Girls have lice! Eww, Lucifer!"

Lucifer is about to reply when his mother's voice silences his words.

"She's out of danger. The doctors say she should rest, but she's fine."

"She's fine?" Lucifer repeats with tears in his eyes.

His mother nods, taking steps towards her little son. His arms are strong when they cling to her, but Charlotte doesn't care in the least.

"She's fine!" he says again, like a mantra.

Mrs. Morningstar smiles, kissing his curly hair repeatedly, assuring her son that the girl holding his heart will be completely and perfectly well.

* * *

Lucifer’s heartrate shoots up with every glance towards the room.

It's been eleven hours, twenty-seven minutes and fifty-six seconds since Chloe was brought to the hospital.

A long night, according to Linda's words.

However, he hasn't been able to sleep for even ten minutes.

No, he will not.

Not without first seeing her. To make sure she's really well.

His mother has asked him to go home, but after a horrible display of screaming and crying, he's managed to stay.

He shouldn’t feel so comfortable with the situation - but he does.

"Will you look at the door forever, or will you go in?" Linda laughs.

He looks at her with disgust.

"She woke up with some pain, but she's fine."

Lucifer nods, with tight lips in a thin line.

"She can't talk much, but I'm sure she'll recognize your pale face and your untamable curls," Linda teases with a smile.

Lucifer responds with a loquacious movement - he sticks his tongue out at her.

Linda laughs. "Come on squirrel! Be brave."

His lips murmur a reply.

Linda blinks in bewilderment. "What?"

"What if she hates me?"

"Hate you?" Linda's face is filled with disbelief. "She would never hate you! I think that girl loves you like nobody else can love you in the world! After your mother, of course."

Lucifer doesn't say anything, but the blush on his cheeks says everything.

He nods, taking the handle of the door between his hands. "I'm brave," he tells himself before entering.

* * *

She's small, very small in the hospital bed.

Her hair falls on her pillow, and he can see her pale face.

Her lips open and close when she sees him.

Lucifer swallows, wanting to take a step back and away from Chloe Decker's sad eyes.

His eyes roam from the floor to the medications on the bedside table.

But she knows him well; and she speaks, breaking the tension.

"Your eye looks bad. Does it hurt?"

"Yes," he responds mechanically, without looking her in the eyes.

He can almost hear the tone of disapproval in her voice when she speaks again. "You must be more careful."

Lucifer nods, wanting desperately to approach. But the words he wants to say do not come out. So he opts for others.

"I brought you a blanket so you don’t get cold." he says timidly, approaching the bed slowly, and leaving the red blanket with white snowflakes by her fingertips.

The idea that she could become cold again makes his stomach twist.

She smiles when her fingers touch the soft fabric. Her eyes glow even more as she inspects every detail. "I like it! It's very cute."

He can't do this. Not now.

Not when he almost lost her.

But Chloe Decker doesn’t give up. The sweet girl has his heart.

So when she looks at him with concern, he responds.

"You're good?"

Lucifer swallows hard. "I lied."

"When?"

Lucifer lowers his head, and she sighs. That has never been a good sign.

"I'm sorry!" There re tears on his cheeks. Tears of regret, pain, and fear.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I made you sick!" Lucifer manages to say. "I'm sorry because I said I hated you and it wasn't true!"

"Lucifer..."

"I'm sorry!" He continues crying.

"Lucifer Morningstar!"

Her voice is high, enough for him to look at her. Look at those blue eyes with tears in them.

She never calls him for his full name.

Her hand gestures for him to approach the bed.

He does, still crying.

When he reaches the edge of the bed, her warm hands clean the tears from his cheeks.

"Mm-my fault!"

"It's not, Lucifer. I promise."

"You forgive me?" he murmurs, this time a little more audibly.

She silences him with a soft kiss on the forehead. "I do," she insists. "You're my best friend."

His eyes shine when she smiles. "I am?"

She nods, with a big smile on her face. "Forever, Lucifer Morningstar."

The emotion is palpable in his eyes when he kisses her cheek. "Forever, Chloe Jane Decker."

* * *

Lucifer approaches, slowly moves to the bed and climbs into it. The small space supports them both.

Lucifer gathers up a lock of her hair, his fingers playing with the gold strands for a few seconds until placing it perfectly behind her ear.

Her cheeks feel hot at the gesture.

Chloe swallows when his cold thumb tenderly caresses her cheek.

His dark eyes shine when they look at her.

"You're really pretty."

Chloe blushes again, smiling shyly.

"You're my best friend, Chloe."

Her smile is light. "And you're my best friend, Lucifer."

"Forever?" His voice is no more than a whisper.

She nods. "Forever."

He smiles shyly, taking her hand in his. Minutes later, they are both sleeping peacefully.

And if someone sees a child lying in a small hospital bed next to a newly operated-on patient, nobody has the heart to say it out loud.

Not even the grumpy nurse on the night shift.

She just smiles and let it go.

* * *

Hours later, when Lucifer wakes up, his hand still remains between Chloe's.

His cheeks quickly heat, but he doesn't think much about it. It's a new gesture, one that he's quickly getting used to.

He's slipped out of bed when Chloe's eyes open.

Lucifer looks at her. He smiles and runs his hands through his disheveled curls.

She smiles at him in return.

And without saying anything, she kisses him on the cheek.

Lucifer takes a few seconds to record what happened, then smiles and runs out of the room - and jumps around animatedly.

* * *

"What’s gotten into him?" Earl asks with a frown from the other side of the aisle, watching his son smiling foolishly.

His wife leaves the reading she has in his hands and smiles. "You know, only the disease of love."

"The disease of love?"

"Yes, honey, you heard correctly." She smiles again in her son's direction. "The disease that's affected Lucifer, Chloe, and a couple of teenagers...?”

"Oh." Earl nods. "The one that’s affected us for years, honey?"

"The same honey. The same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think?  
> What do you think about Dan seeing Chloe as his little sister?  
> Which side of Luci is the best, his protective side, his jealous side or his tender side?  
> In the next chapter there will be a jump in time. Hello 13/14 years.  
> Any suggestions for for new situations?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back. OMG! I don´t even know what to say. I´m very happy with the comments of this story. Thank you all for being so kind.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.   
> I invite you to read my other stories: How to be an evil father for dummies and Unforgettable.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.   
> A hug, have a good day

**I can't get your smile out of my mind**

**I think about your eyes all the time**

**You're beautiful but you don't even try**

**(You don't even, don't even try)**

**Modesty is just so hard to find**

**_[Jonas Brothers - Lovebug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKpCDz0UjW4) _ **

****

** CHANGES **

When Chloe finds Lucifer, he wears the uniform of the new school, that of the Academy Amenadiel attended. The black blazer with red stripes; the striped tie and the white shirt. It looks good on him; he looks elegant, she tells herself.

However, something in his expression betrays him. His eyes seem conflictive; sad. Her heart leaps in response to the pain she's seeing.

Chloe sighs, sitting next to him.

The sand is cold, rough on her hands. But she doesn’t say anything. She knows him well enough to know that he will speak in his own moment - not before, not after - only when he feels ready.

"I don't want to do this...”

"Amenadiel and Linda spoke all the time; they wrote and saw each other."

"But it won't be the same!" he complains, giving her a look too deep for a child of eleven and a half years. His voice is no more than a hard note, whispered under his breath. "I can't take care of you anymore."

She takes his hand gently, as she always does. "I don't need you to take care of me, Lucifer."

His lips come together in a fine line. Of course, out of everyone, he wouldn't agree with that statement.

"You're always going to need me to take care of you."

Chloe doesn't say anything, because that may be true, so she intertwines her fingers with his.

"Chloe..."

Her heart rings rapidly in her chest. The sting of tears clings to her eyes, but she doesn't want him to see her like that. She doesn't want to cry.

This isn't a farewell. It's just a simple ‘until then.’

He must go. He must attend the Academy with people as smart as him, to have a good future, like Amenadiel.

She knows this.

However, that doesn't do anything to alleviate the sadness she will feel by not having his daily presence.

But she swallows the tears, gives him a smile.

"I'm going to wait for you."

Lucifer sighs audibly, but she continues. "Every Friday afternoon I'll wait for you to come back and tell you everything. I'll write to you daily, I promise."

She doesn't see his face, but feels a warm grip between her fingers.

"I'm going to write to you...” Lucifer begins timidly. "Every thought, every detail... everything I learn." His pause is incredibly long. "I'm coming back, I promise."

Her cheeks are pink, the cold air blows over her hair, but at that moment Chloe Decker only feels the warmth of Lucifer's fingers and a feeling that pierces her chest, causing her insides to contract in a good way.

"Lucifer" -

He looks at her for a moment. His flushed cheeks are only the mirror of his own reflection when he leans over and kisses her cheek with tenderness. "You will always be my girl, Chloe Decker."

"And you'll always be my boy, Lucifer Morningstar."

* * *

The boy looks at the scene with amusement: his two best friends remain tightly embraced.

Dan sighs. Lucifer and his dramatic moments!

He coughs twice. Chloe blushes and greets him; then walks away.

Lucifer gives him a look that Dan doesn't know how to interpret.

Before he can talk, Lucifer comes forward, looking completely out of his comfort zone.

"Will you take care of her for me?"

Dan nods lightly.

"Will you protect her from the malicious comments of James and his friends?"

Dan grimaces at that, but then agrees.

"You…”

Daniel cuts his speech short with a wave of his hands. "She'll be fine, Luci! You're going to study at another school, you're not moving continents!" he reminds him with a very characteristic roll of eyes. "We saw Amenadiel all the time! We'll see you all the time! Nothing will change, I promise."

Lucifer nods, holding out his hand.

Dan laughs and catches him in a prolonged hug.

* * *

**Two years later**

Eventually, everything changes.

The games that Chloe usually loved were replaced by much more complex games: hunting hidden treasures; deciphering the clues of some enigma hidden in the old books from Lucifer's dad.

The dolls don't interest her much anymore; neither do the stuffed animals, although she still likes them for the great enjoyment of Dan and Lucifer's horror.

She goes to school to learn new things about science, math and literature. Each of her afternoons is full of reading. Linda started the habit, and now Chloe is unable to stop reading novels about mystery, romance and adventure.

She devours book after book, page after page.

And when she doesn't read, she spends her time helping her father with the house, doing her homework and talking animatedly with Dan. He's her support, her protector, her great friend and confidant.

She adores every day; she loves what she does.

However, she yearns for every Friday afternoon, every Friday where she's able to hug Lucifer and listen to his (changing) voice telling her about the most fantastic adventures, his boring classes and his piano lessons.

They remain essentially the same.

He's still her best friend; only he's slightly taller, thinner, and with many more marked curls clinging to his head.

Nothing has changed.

Only at the point when perhaps everything has been done.

Chloe sighs, looking at herself in the mirror. Her light blue swimsuit is much smaller than from the last time she wore it. It also feels tighter than the last time.

She has grown a little, but nothing compared to Dan or Lucifer. She's still the youngest of the three.

She sighs again, not knowing whether to cover her growing bust or just lie and say she doesn't feel like swimming in the new pool built by Lucifer's father.

"Come on Chlo, you're missing out on all the fun!" It's Dan's shout from the other side of the door.

Chloe takes another look and shrugs. She can be brave today; they're just her friends. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Dan enters the water in the shape of a cannaon, sinking, then swiftly swimming with a smile on his face.

Lucifer sees him in the water and jumps in. They splash around for a bit.

Until Dan, being the athlete he is, looks for a ball and throws it in his direction.

Lucifer dodges it, entertained by another person occupying his attention.

Chloe.

She walks slowly, with a white towel that's too big for her clinging to her body.

She smiles shyly at them.

Lucifer frowns. She looks nervous, and flushed.

Why in the name of Lord would Chloe be blushing?

"Chloe…”

"Are you guys gonna play with me or not?" Dan yells.

Chloe nods, taking off her towel in a quick movement and diving into the pool.

Dan smiles mischievously and splashes water to his side, creating a battle between them.

* * *

Dan had climbed out of the pool to eat some cookies when Chloe feels a warm sensation taking over her belly, automatically lowering her gaze to see red liquid running down her thighs and mingling with the water.

Her eyes open in wonder and her mind runs through a lot of scenarios.

She knows what this means. Linda spoke with Chloe about the matter; however, she still wants the earth to swallow her up because she feels that at this precise moment she could die of shame.

Tears sting in her eyes when she sees Lucifer's gaze tracing the red color in the water.

Of course, of all people, he would have to witness her first period.

Chloe swims to the side quickly, takes an impulse and is out of the pool three seconds later.

She takes the large white towel and wraps it around herself. She takes a deep breath, wiping the tears from her face, when Lucifer's soft hand touches her right arm.

"What are you doing?"

No response.

He asks a little louder. "What's wrong?"

She doesn't want to answer, but she knows she must do it. It's Lucifer, after all. He will not accept an evasion to his question.

So, she decides to go for the truth, hoping that her friend gets the hint and she can keep what's left of her dignity.

"Lucifer, I'm bleeding."

His dark eyes open in horror when he asks "Where?"

"I'm bleeding, down there," she murmurs; too low, but enough for him to hear.

However, Lucifer looks incredibly lost. "Are you hurt? I'll get someone."

She gasps. "No, please don't."

"Why?"

"Please, Lucifer!" she almost begs; she doesn't want Dan questioning her, too.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's happening!" he says with indignation.

She bites her lip, swallows and decides to look at a spot on the ground. "It's a girl thing."

His eyes narrow slightly. "Since when do you have ‘girl things’?"

She sighs, too embarrassed to be outraged. "Since I'm a girl!"

"I know that, but since when did you keep things from me?"

"Please Lucifer, I just want to get out of here!"

Lucifer narrows his eyes, clearly deducting the situation. He has become incredibly good at that.

He's about to speak again when she takes the opportunity to run, terrified, up the stairs to the bathroom. Regardless of the cries that he's throwing in her direction.

* * *

His heart sinks.

His mind is spinning, but he can't understand it.

Is Chloe hurt?

Is it a lower digestive hemorrhage?

Why is she running instead of going to the hospital?

He swallows at that.

Lucifer had a whole year of nightmares where his girl came back to the hospital. He doesn't want to repeat that horrible experience.

So he runs behind the chestnut-haired girl.

Climbing the stairs, before the surprised looks that his brother, Linda and Dan give him.

He doesn't care.

The only thing that matters is Chloe.

"Chloe, please," he says with a broken heart. "Please let me in!" He shouts again and again at the bathroom door.

"Please let me in!"

Tears sting in his eyes, his heart pounding, worries clouding his mind. "Please!"

She sobs, burying her face in her hands before answering. "Please, go!"

Lucifer blinks, surprised. It's the first time Chloe wants him not to get close to her.

It hurts.

It hurts much more than it should.

He doesn't have time to think about it enough. Linda's voice brings him to reality. He turns to meet her calm expression.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the pool?" Linda asks, folding her arms.

"Chloe is in there!"

He responds as if her presence on the other side of the door is obvious.

She wants to say something else but she just sighs and asks "What happened?"

"She says it's a girl thing."

Linda looks at Lucifer, then she raises an eyebrow at him. "Lucifer, go back to the pool, I'll take care of Chloe."

"But…”

"Go!"

"Linda..." he complains with his best pout and puppy face.

That doesn't work with Linda.

"She'll be fine, you can go, I promise."

Lucifer wants to say something else but he doesn't. He walks slowly, shuffling his feet on the cold floor until he goes down the stairs and away, a safe distance from the bathroom.

* * *

Amenadiel appears twenty minutes later. His explanation comes in the form of a book.

One with white letters, a pink cover, one that talks about hormonal changes and growth.

Lucifer's eyes flicker with confusion before he takes the book and reads the first title that appears.

The Changes that My Body Suffers. Chapter One: Menstruation.

The corners of Amenadiel's lips contract, but he says nothing. Just sits next to his little brother while he quickly devours each line of the book.

* * *

A couple of hours later, he walks through the corridors of his house until he feels brave enough to approach Chloe.

The book was enlightening. Horribly enlightening.

Lucifer thinks that in some class they probably talked to him about it, but clearly he deleted it from his mind.

He sighs.

He can do this.

He knocks on the door of his own room. The door opens after a couple of seconds.

Lucifer stays there, confused, looking at Chloe. She looks at him standing there and sighs, waving for him to come in.

He sits down on his bed and she quickly scoots away from him.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Lucifer asks, sounding fragile.

She shakes her head.

"Then what is it?"

Her words are sharp enough to bring an implicit truth to them. "We're not little kids anymore."

He really tries not to roll his eyes. "I know."

Chloe sighs without looking at her fine lines. "Then why are you asking so many questions?"

Lucifer sighs. If it were someone else, he would turn around, avoiding any kind of meaningless confrontation, but it's Chloe.

And everything about her is too important for him, so it's something he is unable to deny. "I don't know why you don't want talk to me."

"Because... because..." Chloe starts to cry as she hugs her chest.

Lucifer, seeing her cry, slowly reaches out to her. He pulls her closer and holds her as she cries.

"It was embarrassing, Lucifer! I didn't want that to happen, and even less in front of you, of all the people in the world!"

He should feel offended by that, but a part of his brain tells him it's better to keep quiet.

"My belly hurts, and I feel like crying and screaming at the same time! It's not something I wanted my best friend to see!"

"But the book says they are understandable responses to the changes that your woman's body is experiencing…”

The phrase your woman's body remains in the chestnut-haired boy’s mind like a whirlpool. Lucifer stops his tirade and looks slightly embarrassed.

That's when she realizes a book is spread on the floor, along with some sweets and pills that are clearly for menstrual cramps.

All are things brought by him to try to understand what she is suffering.

He's also ashamed.

She laughs.

"You okay?" he asks, bending down so he is at eye level with her. His thumbs gently wipe tears from her face.

Chloe nods. "You?"

"Well, the bleeding in the pool was disgusting. Please don't do it again," he jokes.

Chloe grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. Lucifer quickly grabbed a pillow and hit her back. They began hitting each other and laughing. Just like old times. But Lucifer could not help but watch her beautiful smile when she moved. He could not help it. He felt the pillow hit him in the head and snapped out of it. She fell forward onto him, and they fell back onto the bed. She was laying on top of him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he assures her with a sweet smile. "I don't know what's happening to me either. My voice is changing, I'm growing hair in weird parts of my body and I... I can't control it."

"It's ok Lucifer, we're both going through changes."

"I wish it would stop. I wish we were still kids again."

"Me too."

Chloe wraps her arms around him from behind. She rests her head on his shoulder. He reaches up and runs his fingers through her hair.

They both laugh.

Lucifer wraps his hand around her wrist, which was holding onto him.

"Promised you I wouldn't leave you. And I won't."

"I know, Lucifer, I know."

Chloe sighs contentedly, feeling the smooth skin of Lucifer's chest, his heart hammering at a pace that only gives her comfort.

* * *

They lie in that way for what seem like hours until the door opens and Mrs. Morningstar's voice rises loudly in the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

Chloe and Lucifer let go and both stand up. Charlotte looks at Chloe's bathing suit and Lucifer's bare skin and thinks the worst.

"Chloe, put your shirt back on NOW! And Lucifer Morningstar… You are never allowed to be in any room alone with her! Do you understand me!?" Charlotte yells.

"Yes!" they say at the same time. Chloe pulls her shirt over her head.

''Lucifer, get out now, I'll talk to you later," Charlotte barks.

Lucifer looks at Chloe and quickly rushes out. Charlotte turns back to the girl.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?! What would have happened if I didn't come in?"

The words are strong. She hates how they make the blonde girl tremble. But she doesn't back down. This girl is part of her family. Charlotte has seen her growing before her eyes, so the last thing she wants is for something bad to happen, something that came about by the extended curiosity of her youngest son.

God save her, she never had to live through anything similar with Amenadiel or Gabriel"

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Chloe hurried to answer.

"Why the hell were your clothes off? Did he try to touch you?"

Her eyes widened with horror. “What? NO! This is Lucifer!"

"Yes, Lucifer is a boy, my son. I'm well aware of that! Did he touch you? Did he do anything to you?"

"All he did was talk to me, and listen to me! And he was trying to make me feel better."

Charlotte tightens the bridge of her nose and then looks directly at her.

"He was worried, and he wanted to know if I was okay. Nothing happened." Chloe takes a deep breath. "I swear."

Charlotte looks at her intensely but does not say anything else for a few seconds.

"Find your stuff, Chloe, I'll take you home."

She sighs in assent. Charlotte can see the tears running down her pink face.

* * *

"Amenadiel!" Linda calls, after seeing Mrs. Morningstar’s outburst an hour ago.

She clearly was not happy with the situation. At least, that's what she told Linda when she told Amenadiel everything quickly before taking Chloe back home.

"Look, you have to talk to him about this. He's not a little kid anymore. And by the looks of it, Chloe isn't a little kid anymore, either. Besides, it just sounds like they were just curious and nothing happened."

"But they can’t be alone together anymore."

"Well, not in a private setting, that is. They're young, they're going through puberty. God, so they're curious, is it a crime?"

"It is if he does something to her."

"He's a boy, so you get to talk to him. I’ll talk to Chloe later, but guess what? Lucifery's a boy, so man up and talk to him."

* * *

Amenadiel sighs and walks down the hallway towards his brother's room. He knocks on the door. Lucifer is looking at his shoebox of things he collected. He puts the cover on the shoe box and slides it under the bed.

"Come in," Lucifer says.

Amenadiel walks in and sees Lucifer sitting on his bed. He sits on the bed next to him.

"Mummy was really upset," A starts.

"Yeah, I heard."

"She was rather upset to find you and Chloe alone in your room together."

Lucifer didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Amenadiel asked.

"She was crying, and I was trying to make her feel better."

"Amenadiel?" Lucifer asked as he saw Amenadiel get paler and paler.

"When you say ‘make her feel better,’ what exactly did you do?"

"I hugged her, because she felt sad."

Amenadiel lets out a sigh of relief, and then a small chuckle. He places his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "So, nothing else happened?"

"We had a pillow fight..."

"That's all?"

"She fell on me," Lucifer remembers. "Then Mum came in, screaming at us."

"Ok, ‘nothing's’ good. Nothing happened."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Linda is leaning in the doorway and smirks.

"Alright, Amenadiel, you've been floundering around enough. I'll take over," Linda says, walking in and sitting in a chair across from Lucifer.

"Sex. That's what they're afraid of. They're afraid that you and Chloe will have sex," Linda says.

Amenadiel is horrified. Lucifer is confused.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You see, your bodies are changing and you're growing up. All the adults here are afraid that you two will have sex, though you probably don't know the mechanics of it. But, see, if your boy parts line up with Chloe's girl parts, well then, if you have sex, you could get her pregnant."

"You mean she could have a baby?"

"Yes, so your boy parts can't touch her girl parts."

"Linda!" Amenadiel yells.

"What? You weren't going to explain it to him, so I am!"

The answer comes from Lucifer with a twist of eyes and the word. "Gross!"

The couple laughs. At least it is one less issue to address.

They are still innocent kids.

For now.

**TBC...**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think?  
> In the next chapter, first party, seven minutes in the heaven ...  
> Any suggestions for for new situations?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	10. Seven minutes in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> I'm back.  
> I can't thank you enough for your constant motivation; it's very nice to feel that another person appreciates your writing.  
> I invite you to read my other stories: How to be an evil father for dummies and Unforgettable  
> I hope you like it.  
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.  
> A hug, have a good day

"Lucifer, I want you to kiss me."

This is the phrase that destroys his world, breaks down his mental schemes and brings him to his knees.

This is the phrase that makes his stomach become a spiral of annoying butterflies.

He is about to speak, but she smiles.

So beautiful, a smile that the stars pale in comparison.

There will never be someone as precious as Chloe.

As smart, as friendly, as fun as she is.

Someone who looks at him with pure adoration in her beautiful blue eyes.

He feels the tickle that runs from his neck to the rest of his body, along with the heat. This is new.

The pesky butterflies have always been there, as is the fluttering of his heart in her presence. They are his body's natural reactions to her.

But this is new - the electricity, combined with the heat that can burn his body and tear it apart.

She looks at him as she bites her lower lip, and the heat rumbles in his chest. It builds in his stomach and clings to his lower limbs.

His mouth feels dry, and his own eyes go wild.

He doesn't say anything. He can't.

Not when she slowly approaches him, her hair down, her vanilla scent playing with his senses, and that damned smile covering her lips.

He stops her with his hands holding on to her shirt, asking for strength.

She laughs, amused by his reaction; and he swallows hard.

"Lucifer..." she breathes, and it sounds like a prayer, like the perfect preface to a love song.

"You're so— you're so pretty..." he responds, but she doesn't give him time to add anything else.

She wraps her arms around his neck, almost in slow motion. Lucifer registers every detail of the slickness of her sweat against his skin and the suddenly-near flutter of her breath against his mouth, with senses so heightened his knees really do buckle from sheer overload of sensation. Her tongue darts over her lips, wet and pink, and his swallow is forced down with the reluctance of a dry stone.

"Lucifer," she finally says, straightening up. "There really isn’t anything in the world I want more than to kiss you."

In the end, it isn't he who kisses her, or she who kisses him. They meet each other in the middle. Their noses bump painfully when their lips brush before Lucifer adjusts the angle, opening his mouth to take in a fortifying burst of oxygen. She takes it as permission to lick inside his mouth, achingly slow and meltingly sweet, his face cupped in the damp cradle of her palms. Lucifer almost passes out – it is nearly too much - before he attempts to mimic her, stroking her tongue with his and shivering at the wet, velvet heat of it through the rush of blood in his ears. She presses herself even closer, the soft give of her breasts suddenly present against his chest, and he loses all sense of where he is. He probably couldn't even give his own name with a gun cocked to his head - it's so much better than he anticipated, and he had anticipated a lot.

"Lucifer!"

The jerk on his shoulder and the raised voice in his ear make him rise abruptly from the couch.

His eyes flutter open. His heart skips another beat when he meet Chloe's gaze and the amused smile on her face.

"Come on, man! We're trying to talk to you!" Dan declares, rolling his eyes.

Chloe says something that he can't understand; he couldn't even if he wanted to.

Not when the taste of her lips remains in his memory, and the instant replay is in 'play' mode.

"Lucifer!"

"Morningstar! Earth to Morningstar!"

His friends yell at the same time, trying to get him out of his reverie, but it's the heat from Chloe's hand on his cheek that brings him back to reality.

"Are you okay?" she asks with concern on her face.

He nods, taking a deep breath.

Which is a lousy idea, because her vanilla scent envelops him again. It caresses his heart in such a strong way that he feels his legs tremble.

"You're blushing. Are you sure you feel okay?" she asks again, as her hand caresses his cheek with tender movements.

She is killing him with these new emotions.

She with her sweet eyes, her lips, her scent and that damned pretty smile.

He can't go on, not with Daniel in the room giving him a funny look.

Lucifer opens his eyes and steps back. "Fine," is all he says, with no room for further questions.

"Chlo, ignore him. He's being his weirdo self again. We'll be like this all afternoon." Dan crosses his arms, amused at Lucifer's reaction.

"I told you," she says gently. "I have homework to do, but if you don't mind waiting I was thinking…" She trails off, averting her eyes. Lucifer waits for a minute, but she doesn’t continue.

"Whatever it is, my answer's yes."

Isn’t that the fucking truth. Still, it makes Chloe look up again, still blushing.

"Careful what you say yes to," she breathes. "I could have said anything."

"Chloe," Lucifer begins, throwing caution to the wind entirely. "I don’t think you understand. You could literally say that you wanted to take me to a bunch of Satanists as a virgin sacrifice so they could summon their evil overlord, and I would totally do it, as long as you were there. Anything, for you. "

She smiles fondly. Clearly, he's blushing.

"Oh, that's sweet, Luci. I didn't know you had it in you!" Dan jokes as he moves across the room, taking two stuffed animals from Chloe's bed, and putting their faces together so they kiss each other.

Lucifer's lips meet in a thin line and he shakes his head in dismay.

He's still embarrassed that Chloe can set off his stupid hormones so easily, especially when Dan's nearby to notice.

Chloe ignores her friend's comment and continues. "Without satanic monks, I promise!" she says solemnly. "Just a party, full of teens, music, and alcohol."

"A party?"

She nods. "Charlotte from my class is having a party at her house tonight. She invited the whole school. We..." She makes a movement with her fingers between Dan and her. "We thought it would be nice to attend."

The whimper that comes from Dan makes her laugh.

"Chlo, I didn't say it would be nice!" he grimaces in disgust at the word. "More like 'cool,' or 'amazing.' Our first big party!"

"I already went to my first big party," Lucifer comments as an expert on the matter. "I was seven."

Dan dismisses him. "Sure, you're an early learner. But for us it's something new!"

"It will be fun! Come on, Lucifer!" she asks with those big blue eyes.

And being who he is, he says the first thing that occurs to him.

Which he knows she would make her happy.

"Absolutely."

She laughs and throws herself into his arms, chastely kissing his cheek.

And with that, Lucifer’s butterflies are back. He can’t believe he’s actually excited for this.

He will blame his hormones and the love sickness for this later.

* * *

**_Hey Mr. Love, Mr. Big Love, Big Love_ **

"Do you think I look pretty?" she asks with a pink tint on her cheeks, playing with the hem of her dress while looking at her figure in the mirror.

She wears a white dress, printed with small pink flowers with matching brown sneakers.

She looks like a little princess.

Linda smiles at her from behind, fixing her hair, which now falls in fine waves over her bare shoulders.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, honey bee."

"Do you think that he..."

Linda smiles knowingly. "He won't stop staring at you all night. I'm sure no boy will."

Chloe smiles, turning around so Linda can apply some pink lip gloss to her lips.

Linda smiles fondly as a slight sensation builds up in her chest. The girl who played with dolls, and needed her to tell her stories and squeeze her hand after a nightmare, is now fifteen years old.

Her little bee has grown and she is going to her first party.

Pride rises in Linda. Sadly she wonders if her sister was seen like this.

Chloe smiles at her. And Linda thinks so.

Linda lost someone very important in her life, but ironically, she gained someone very important too.

"Now, you are perfect!"

"Thanks Linda!" Chloe ends up hugging her tightly.

* * *

The fifth message vibrates on Dan's phone when Lucifer lets out a bored snort.

His fingers drum on his black pants in a habit learned years ago, quickly and rhythmically.

Amenadiel wants to say something, Lucifer can see it in his eyes, but instead he just watches and says nothing.

"Come on Chlo, we'll miss the party!" Dan shouts, his voice echoing in every corner of the house. Clearly he wants to get going.

Lucifer rolls his eyes. Linda and Chloe have spent an hour in the guest room, which Linda usually uses when she's visiting.

An hour doing Lord knows what.

_< Girl stuff, > Chloe would say._

_< It's an important party. The first social event in the life of a girl, squirrel. > Linda would say._

_< You know what happens at parties. Kisses and others things.> Dan asserted in a way-too-mischievous voice._

Lucifer refuses to think about that statement. He hasn't all day.

Not even when he chose the blue shirt that he knows makes his eyes stand out, despite Dan's cry of agony.

"It's not the damned church, Luci. It's a party!" he complained, too comfortable in his light pants, white T-shirt, and black jacket.

"Mummy says it suits me well." Lucifer had responded with a shrug. "I like to be well dressed."

Dan's blank eyes ended the conversation.

He hadn't thought of Chloe, her lips, his dream.

No, he hadn't.

So when she comes downstairs, he doesn't think about that statement.

Or how time seems to stop while she smiles at him.

He doesn't think about the heat that spreads through his chest and stomach.

He doesn't think about it even once, when his eyes are lost in the floral dress, her hair, and her slightly shiny pink lips.

"There are states where you could be arrested for what you are thinking," Dan taunts.

Lucifer frowns, burning with mortification. "I don’t..." he defends himself by turning to find the amused smile on his best friend's lips.

"Whatever you say, Luci," he shrugs. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Dan laughs.

Chloe has made Lucifer look like one of those animated characters with eyes wide open, cheeks flushed and jaw on the floor.

He doesn't say anything. Dan really can't blame him.

Chloe is a vision.

He walks up and smiles at her. "Wow! Chloe! You could overshadow the sun!" He pays her the compliment and she smiles at him in return.

Lucifer's response is not so kind. He growls.

Dan laughs even more for it. Teasing Lucifer is one of his favorite things to do.

And there's nothing that annoys him more than flattering, smiling at, or even breathing close to Chloe.

Even though Lucifer knows they are the eternal brother and sister, united by life.

"Thanks Dan," she replies politely.

* * *

Lucifer's blush slides down his neck as she stands in front of him.

"I like your shirt." Her cheeks are a shade of pink, incredibly pretty. "Goes with you."

Lucifer lets himself enjoy that little Dany in his mind. He was sure Chloe would like it.

"You..." he starts. His mouth opens and closes several times. She waits patiently, as she always does in any context that refers to him.

"You... the dress... you..." He shakes his head, making his curls move. All that hair product for nothing.

He really wants to kick himself for being so ineloquent in front of her.

"I...?" she asks curiously, a smile playing on her lips, the blush still present on her cheeks.

His heart beats. He leans forward, gently kissing her cheek. His lips linger a second longer on her smooth skin. "You're beautiful," he whispers, glancing at her quickly, then averting his gaze, feeling his own burning face.

Chloe looks at him in amazement, like everyone in the living room. But unlike them, she smiles, taking his hand and leading him to the door. "Thanks, Lucifer!"

* * *

**Hey na na hey na na**

It takes them almost forty minutes to get there. However, that doesn't prepare them for the view ahead. Charlotte's mansion stretches for what seems like kilometers - it is incredibly large, much more than Lucifer managed to imagine.

Wow! The reaction of astonishment on the part of the chestnut-haired boy tells him that he isn't the only one who thinks that.

Chloe smiles like a child at Christmas.

At least someone is enjoying the moment, Lucifer thinks beside her before getting out of the car, only to be stopped by the voice of his older brother.

"You know what you have to do, right?"

Lucifer bows his head, raising his eyebrows expectantly, clearly waiting for his brother to explain.

"Get drunk and don't hook up with ugly girls," Amenadiel replies as an expert on the matter.

The grimace on Lucifer's face speaks for itself. "What?"

Amenadiel shrugs indifferently. "A little kid told me that a few years ago. I seemed to remember it."

The answer comes in the form of a laugh from his younger brother.

But that is short-lived when seeing his brother's serious expression.

"If any of you want to go home, you are uncomfortable or..." Amenadiel gets stuck – "just call me, I'll come for you."

Lucifer nods solemnly. If there is someone who will always be there for him, it is Amenadiel.

* * *

Chloe doesn't let go of his hand for a while and Lucifer can only thank her mentally. There is a feeling of comfort that comes from the union of their hands.

He forces himself to think there is nothing else.

Two seconds later they are both greeted with drinks and a couple of beers, courtesy of the evil twins (as everyone at the Institute calls them, for their antics).

Trevor, the blond boy with green eyes looks at Lucifer with amazement on his face, while disbelief is shown on his twin's face. "Wow! Look what the cat brought in."

"We thought they would never come to this type of party." Troy, the blonde with blue eyes, responds with a funny smile.

Chloe laughs and Lucifer grimaces at the comment.

"It's never too late to start having fun!" It is Daniel who assures them, walking next to Lucifer. "And if you're going to start, why not do it big? Right?"

The twins just laugh.

Troy opens his arms with a welcoming gesture while speaking with amusement. "There are only two rules at this party. First: Don't break or burn anything in the house."

Trevor continues. "Second: our golden rule." He pauses with dramatic effect. "What happens in the house, stays in the house." He smiles and winks at Chloe, who smiles back, pleased with his flirtatious gesture.

The smug look on Trevor's face is unbearable. "Feel free to do as you please."

* * *

The loud music, the drunken faces of some of the people he knows, the games and the dancing are the first things he recognizes, the first things he compares to that party he attended with his brother.

The Valentine's Day party that ended with a bruise on his brother's face and a stupid smile on his lips.

Lucifer never knew what caused the last. He never asked, and the look his brother gave him was strong enough to dampen his curiosity.

But at both parties he feels the same - inappropriate, out of place.

His long limbs place him above many guys, making him noticeable to everyone. He is a focus of attention, with his dark hair accentuating his chiseled pale features, his clothes too dressy for the occasion, if his peers' attire is anything for comparison.

He is the strange boy who can read everyone's wishes.

The boy who can read minds. That is what people whisper.

He hates their inadequate perception of him.

He feels misunderstood most of the time, which highlights how different he is from everyone.

Except for Chloe. She doesn't look at him or think he is different.

She believes he is special.

He shouldn't love that so much, but he really does.

* * *

He smiles, feeling his hand still in hers, and for the first time since they arrive at the party he lets himself forget everything and really have fun by her side.

Lucifer can't take his eyes off her.

Chloe looks happy spinning among the sea of teenagers with a smile on her lips and her hands waving in the air to the rhythm of the music.

Beside her a small, dark-haired girl he doesn't know whispers something, and automatically Chloe's blue eyes look for him.

They find him after a quick scan. She greets him and smiles.

With that smile he knows she is exclusive to him. The gift he has earned, the hidden secret that lives in the coexistence of both.

That smile takes him to heaven, and brings him back with wobbly legs and a racing heart.

He feels the heat build up in his body when she smiles back at him, but his connection breaks when the figure beside him speaks.

"Who would have thought little Decker would become sexy!"

Lucifer doesn't have to turn to know who is talking to him. His fists clench at the comment.

"A very nice little thing, is our Chloe. Right, Luci?" James Roberts continues. And Lucifer's hatred for his old stalker is restored again.

Lucifer remains inert. His breathing is deep, and his fists are a tight mess.

"I don't think I'm the only one who's noticed," James says casually, and Lucifer lets himself observe the environment around him. There are a couple of looks at Chloe's dress, looks that cling to her legs, her cleavage, or her lips.

He wants to hit them all. He wants to erase the vision he knows is vile from their faces.

He imagines the not-so-clean thoughts coming from their alcohol-drunk brains and Lucifer sees red.

"I wonder what her lips will taste like? That lip gloss definitely looks delicious," James comments oddly. Trying to provoke a reaction in him. Lucifer knows it.

"Maybe I'll find out," James shrugs nonchalantly. "There's always Seven Minutes in Heaven to play."

And with that he walks away, leaving Lucifer grumpy, with a feeling pressing in his chest that he can't explain. It just makes him want to hit every thing in the room.

His breathing is fast. He has to get out of there, no matter who follows his step.

* * *

**_And oh, before you go, before you go_ **

**_Let me just take one last glance love_ **

**_Oh, before you go, before you go_ **

**_Could you tell me what's my chance love_ **

Chloe searches for Lucifer for a while before deciding to go outside the house. He must be fine.

That's what she says, to convince herself.

Her head beats with a fun buzz, after dancing with Meena and Dan for a while, and her lips tingle slightly at the taste of vodka. But she is happy.

Truly happy.

Being in the company of her best friend and the boy in her life always make her feel that way.

Chloe sighs happily. She lies down on the green grass to look at the glowing moon, her gaze running over the sky is wide. Only a few stars are glimpsed in the vicinity of the moon.

"Chlo!" Dan's voice echoes by her side, as he lies down on the grass next to her.

"Why aren't you at the party?" he asks after a few seconds, although the question seems silly enough. He knew with certainty that she was not the typical party girl who drank until she lost her mind - no she wasn't, Chloe was different and that was what he liked so much about her.

"I came to see the moon," she whispers under her breath.

He laughs at her amused smile, her cheeks tinged with rose color. The alcohol was having an effect on her.

"Very well, I'll keep your secret," he adds, winking at her.

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "And you are here, because…?"

"I had some things to do." He cut her off. "Besides, parties aren't that fun, are they?"

"I like to think they are, even if everyone says otherwise."

He laughs at her gaze, never getting too lost in the sky, concentrating more on the person next to him.

"I'll keep your secret, too," Chloe comments, winking at him the same way he did seconds ago.

Dan pales.

"I have no secrets," he says firmly, emphasizing his words.

Chloe's voice almost sounds like accusation when she asks "What about Charlotte?"

He simply feigns dementia. "What about her?"

"Is your girlfriend?"

"No!"

"But do you want her to be?"

"Umm..."

"Could you stop responding with monosyllables?"

"Yes... I mean it!" He closes his eyes, knowing that he can't lie to Chloe. Not her among all people, who knows his fears, failures, adventures and dreams. "I like her."

He can hear the smile in his voice mixed with something he is not able to recognize.

"So you're in love with Charlotte."

"Of course not, I hardly know her!" he responds, crossing his arms, giving her that childish pout that made him so funny. He had certainly changed, but the interactions and teasing between them had not.

"It wasn't a question," she giggles, "it was an affirmation. That, Daniel Espinoza, is your secret."

"You're delusional, Chlo."

"I know you like her, it's kind of obvious," she adds.

Suddenly a warm feeling covers Dan's chest. That girl with the air of an angel had become her little sister years ago. There was something about her, so pure it caught him off guard and let him smile non-stop.

Her face changes to an even bigger smile.

Dan stares at her, biting his lower lip, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Are you trying to say that I'm in love with her?"

"I'm not trying to say it," she looks damned amused by it and too proud for her own good. "I am saying it!"

His face falls. Maybe she is right. But how can he know?

He thinks about her a lot. When he gets up, when he goes to class, when he eats the disastrous meals prepared by his mother, when he goes to bed.

Thinks about her smile, the way her hair moves when she walks, her gaze. He thinks about their interactions, the few they have had.

Is this what being in love feels like?

He should ask someone else, but finds himself unable to do so. Dumbfounded at his own feelings.

He doesn't respond, and she doesn't force him. She only approaches him, hugging him under the moonlight.

"You'll know!" She sighs against his dark blue shirt. "In your heart. You'll know if you are," Chloe responds sincerely, and her words are a balm for the mess that is his heart.

She smiles, while Dan wonders at what moment the little girl matured before him. At what moment she knew, found out she was in love and didn't want to head for the hills away from all the drama, from the sentimental horror that accumulates in his chest, to be in the presence of the one he loves.

He doesn't know it. But Dan thinks Lucifer is a very lucky guy. Because if there's one thing Dan Espinoza is sure of, it's that Chloe Decker's heart belongs to one boy.

And his name is Lucifer Morningstar.

* * *

**_I've got a twinkle in my eye_ **

**_Come baby, come dry my eyes_ **

**_Are you gone to hold me, are you gone to see_ **

**_Sweet daddy are you ever gone to marry me_ **

Thirty minutes later, after Lucifer's mind returned to a calm state, he emerges from the bathroom.

Chloe smiles at him, appearing next to Dan, who whispers something that has Chloe watching him directly.

Lucifer doesn't know how to feel with that kind of appreciation.

He only knows that his body feels close to a boil when her eyes land on him, and she bites her lip.

His hands sweat, and his heart skips a beat.

"So you're the mini Adonis the girls are talking about!" a voice interrupts his body's crazy reactions, and he almost gives thanks for it.

Lucifer frowns and searches for the source of the voice.

He finds it in a small girl, too thin, with black eyes and equally dark hair, wearing someone called Spock's shirt, and a set of colored bracelets on her right wrist.

She smiles at him, as she holds up a glass with pink contents in front of him.

"You did a number today, man," she comments, and from the frown that once again appears on his face, she explains. "Tall, beautiful, dark. The new boy."

"I'm not new, I've lived all my life in this city."

She smiles at him. "Whatever," the girl shrugs nonchalantly. "But the girls are talking about you, they're giving you looks. You must be a dark and silent gallant."

He swallows at that. Will Chloe believe the same?

"A couple of girls want to take you to the closet." She raises her eyebrows animatedly, then laughs.

"What does that mean?"

"Dear God!" She sighs, taking most of the drink. "Do you live in a cave? Do you home school?" she exclaims, amused.

"Boarding school for young men with dazzling minds," he comments, as if that were a valid explanation for the ignorance. And in part, it is. He doesn't understand many things about how public schools and teens in general work, despite being one.

She slaps him comfortingly on the shoulder, pulling him out of his misery when she says "It means the girls want you to play Seven Minutes with them, to take them to heaven."

He doesn't like that, not if it's the same game that James Robert wants to play with Chloe.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven? What does that even mean?"

The girl licks her lips. "Two people are locked in a cupboard together for seven minutes."

"What are they supposed to do together in the dark for seven minutes?" Lucifer asks.

She laughs out loud for a couple of seconds, before wiping tears of amusement from her eyes. "You have no idea about the world, mate, do you?"

He frowns.

"You know… kiss, and other things..."

"What kind of things?"

She sighs. "Usually kissing a lot everywhere. A lot of girls want to have an amazing experience, you know. Kissing for the first time with a tall, nice boy." She gives him a faraway look, as if she could imagine the moment. "Their lips meet, their hearts beat with a single beat, her hands cling to his powerful shoulders, and his warm hands play with her hair. It's a perfect time." She smiles at him, continuing her chatter. "Unless you already know that he doesn't know how to kiss, and everything turns out horribly." She grimaces. "That must kill themood, the girl would never want to see him again. Boom! Lost cause."

Her words echo in his mind, even after Ella, (that's the girl's name), has gone with her chatter to another place.

That is his cause.

The boy who does not know how to kiss. He is the lost cause. He will make the situation horrible. Chloe won't want to see him again.

She won't even want to talk to him.

Lucifer's heart is pounding. This is unknown territory for him.

"Lucifer, are you okay?" Chloe's voice is soft, slightly concerned. She is standing in front of him, her hands caressing his forearms.

He lets himself smile, looking for concern on her face, but his phrase dies on his lips when he sees his enemy arch appear.

"Come on, Little Decker! I invite you to a wonderful seven minutes with me!" James Roberts slyly declares, taking Chloe's wrist.

The predator, the caveman, the dictator who lives inside Lucifer burns with fury. He literally sees red.

She is his.

She is his. His girl.

Lucifer surprises everyone when he pushes James away, takes Chloe's hand, and despite his conflicting mind, heads to the closet with her.

The twins laugh at James' battered expression.

People cheer when the door almost closes.

“Right, your seven minutes starts as soon as I shut the door!” Troy beams before pushing them in and closing the door. "Go!"

His heart jumps.

His mouth dries.

And his mind runs.

He doesn't realize he's closed his fingers around hers until he feels warm skin beneath his. Hearing the small tug on her breath at his tentative touch and storing the sound away for later examination.

He remains motionless, not daring to speak. He doesn't want to show how strong his heart beats inside his chest just by being in her presence.

She leans toward him slowly.

And he takes a step back, with bravery leaving his body and shame burning him to pieces.

Her response is a knock on the door, a light indicating that it has opened and Chloe running away from him.

He closes his eyes tight.

Horrible situation. Lost cause. He does not know how to kiss.

GOD DAMN!

He should have known better.

* * *

"That was fast!" Trevor is the first to comment on the obvious when Chloe runs off among the group of people, who watch her with amusement.

"Uh oh, going by Decker's look, that was a disaster!" James scoffs at the choir of clowns who laugh hysterically at his side.

"Come on, friends, it's not Luci' fault if he doesn't know how to kiss!" Troy intervenes with a malicious smile on his lips. "Where would he learn?" He asks the crowd. "In that posh academy he goes to, or in piano lessons?"

Lucifer's fists clench tightly, as does his jaw.

He just wants to wipe those malicious comments off Troy's lips with one hit, or maybe several. But Dan intervenes in his line of sight and with a too-serious expression, asks him to leave.

He does, but not because of the teasing, the comments, or the laughter. He does this to search for Chloe.

* * *

When he finally finds her, a glance at him sends her flying in the opposite direction.

"Are you really mad at me for this?" he asks, stomping behind her in disbelief.

She walks in short, quick steps, so he hurries to be by her side.

"It's a stupid game," he repeats without getting an answer from her.

Lucifer stops, frowning. Incredibly upset for not understanding her discomfort. "It's just a kiss! Why are you acting so angry?" he yells at her.

"It's not just a kiss! It's my first kiss and I wanted it to be special!"

"I've kissed you before," he reminds her. He kissed her to wake her up from the trick the evil villain had thrown at her, and at the challenge she herself posed.

They were children then. But it still counts. Right?

"No, you didn't!" Clearly she doesn't think the same. "The kisses of two kids playing don't count, Lucifer. But you, of all people, wouldn't understand."

"What does that mean?"

"Go away!" she yells without even looking at him. And that single gesture makes his chest shrink slowly. He hates the feeling.

"No!" His lips meet in a thin line and he shakes his head in dismay. "It's only a game!"

"No, it's not!" she yells again.

He huffs angrily. "You're being dramatic about something stupid."

And soon he realizes that of all the things to say, that was certainly the worst.

Her face is contorted into a grimace of pain, which he has only seen once before in his life. It was years ago, when she needed to have an operation.

The rhythm of his heart tightens, burning his chest when he sees the first tears emerging from her beautiful brown eyes.

He hates himself so much right now.

She sighs, trying to control her voice. "Sorry if it makes me dramatic to think that the boy I like was brave enough to kiss me, for foolishly thinking that he liked me in return, but I see that he doesn't." She looks at him for a long moment before looking away. Tears cascade down her face. But she fights against them, she doesn't want to be the damsel in distress, not this time. She never wants to be again.

"And that everything has always been child's play for you." She says the words harshly, her heart broken by his rejection. "It's my fault. It's time to start growing up and forget about silly fairy tales." More tears fall, but she no longer prevents them from falling. "I wanted everything to be perfect today, but" –

The words are in the air, and Lucifer really can't infer anything from the whole mess of phrases starting from Chloe's lips. "Okay, I understand your rejection. How could someone like you notice someone... like me?"

Someone like him. He opens his mouth twice before being able to say something. But it's too late. She's already gone.

Lucifer's heart leaps. He isn't brave enough to step up and make amends for this whole situation.

He just watches the path she left, and for the first time in years, he cries.

He cries with a broken heart.

* * *

The silence is deafening, it burns Chloe's chest, makes her feel even sicker.

The emotion she felt has been buried.

The way she thought tonight would end is just a fun image in her mind.

Reality is much harsher than fantasy, she realized.

The tears slide easily down her cheek, but she doesn't try to stop them.

She just huddles deeper into Dan's Star Wars blankets, wanting to get smaller, to disappear for even a brief moment.

"You're good?"

Her watery gaze gives him the answer Dan needs. He really takes his time to control himself and not cross the street to smash his best friend's face in, for being the cause of the level of anguish and sadness into which Chloe has fallen.

"I really thought he felt the same..." Her voice is a whisper, and it's so broken.

Dan's heart clenches at that. She wipes away the tears that cloud her gaze as he takes her hand in an unspoken gesture of support.

She cries even more, much louder, with more feeling than he has seen in his fifteen years.

She really is hurt, and her pain has a first and last name.

Dan sighs, makes a move, and sits next to her on the sofa bed, wrapping her little body in a bear hug.

He feels the support of her head on his chest, as the tears cascade down. She whispers a few more words, but he doesn't understand them.

Her voice is hoarse, heavy. Just like her heart.

And if this is what heartbreak looks and sounds like, he really never wants to experience it.

"He said I was his girl, he said it for years. Was it a lie, a game?"

"Chlo..."

"It was stupid child's play, which I followed." She gets stuck trying to fight the emotions running through her veins. "It was my fault for falling in love with someone who forgot to fall in love with me."

"Is this how a girl's mind works?" he asks, surprised. "God! I'm so glad I'm not you."

He ends up achieving his goal.

She smiles.

"You'll find a person out there who will be very crazy about you."

"And how do you know that? Why are you so sure?" she asks, completely unsure.

He smiles coquettishly. "I was the first in line in kindergarten, waiting for you."

She smiles despite the tears on her face. "Those are great words coming from the boy who doesn't know if he's in love."

"Everything will feel better in the morning," he solemnly admits, kissing her cheek carefully.

"Do you promise me?" She asks anxiously.

Dan stops to think for a minute. "Chloe Decker." His voice is serious. His fingers touch her cheek again to sweep away the tears that keep falling. "I can't promise you a life without sadness or pain. Without gray days, or rainy afternoons. That would be lying." He looks at her with those deep, kind eyes. "But I will tell you something. Something I can promise," Dan assures with a smile. "I will be there for you in every sad moment and do my best to make you happy. I will put a smile on your face."

Chloe smiles openly.

"Yes, exactly! One just like that." He smiles again. "I promise to give you my friendship with no expiration date and to be the best friend you can have." Dan pauses. "If you accept me. "

Chloe nods without hesitation and hugs him this time, stronger and longer.

"Do you always say that kind of thing?"

He looks at her curiously, a smug smile plastered on his face. "No, sometimes I say worse things."

Their laughter can be heard for a few long seconds, above the noises coming from the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> Any suggestions for for new situations?  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	11. The disease of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The definition of irony: the girl he likes cried because she thinks he doesn't want to kiss her, when he's dying to kiss her but is afraid of not being good.   
> "I think she is not aware of love sickness, the way we do. So maybe she feels it, but not..."  
> His eyes lit up with hope. "You are a genius, Linda!"  
> "I am?"  
> He nods. "I just have to tell Chloe that she is sick and that she will never be cured. That will fix everything!"  
> She really wants to hit herself right then. That was absolutely not what she wanted to make him understand.  
> "Thanks Linda, good evening!" he calls happily, running to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back.  
> First of all I want to apologize for the time that has passed without updating this story.  
> Thanks to all those who read and comment on each chapter.  
> Your support is incredible.  
> Note: I really hope you enjoy this new chapter, I had to divide it in two, because the content was very long.  
> Spoiler alert: it's full of many feelings.   
> I invite you to read my other stories: How to be an evil father for dummies.   
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.  
> A hug, have a good day

_There are times when you look back, and you don't know exactly what happened. You only know that since it happened nothing has been the same again._

He doesn't remember how he gets home. He doesn _'_ t remember the cold of that night, the time or the look of the people when they saw Lucifer as a sleepwalker in the middle of the night.

He just remembers the weight of his own heart, the agony seeping into his chest, and Chloe's gaze.

His girl.

His body falls with a solid thump to the floor, echoing loudly as he gasps for air. But he doesn't make it - the edges of his vision swirl, deformed, everything fading with only his memories echoing themselves.

_"It's just a kiss! Why are you acting so angry?" he yells at her._

_"It's not just a kiss! It's my first kiss and I wanted it to be special!"_

_Her face is contorted into a grimace of pain, which he has only seen once before in his life. It was years ago, when she needed to have an operation._

_The rhythm of his heart tightens, burning his chest when he sees the first tears emerging from her beautiful blue eyes._

_He hates himself so much right now._

_She sighs, trying to control her voice. "Sorry if it makes me dramatic to think that the boy I like was brave enough to kiss me, for foolishly thinking that he liked me in return, but I see that he doesn't." She looks at him for a long moment before looking away. Tears cascade down her face. But she fights against them, she doesn't want to be the damsel in distress, not this time. She never wants to be again._

_"And that everything has always been child's play for you." She says the words harshly, her heart broken by his rejection. "It's my fault. It's time to start growing up and forget about silly fairy tales." More tears fall, but she no longer prevents them from falling. "I wanted everything to be perfect today, but" –_

_The words are in the air, and Lucifer really can't infer anything from the whole mess of phrases coming from Chloe's lips._

_"Okay, I understand your rejection. How could someone like you notice_ someone _... like me?"_

His chest trembles, as does his entire body when tears cascade down his face again.

He cries for her, for hurting her.

He cries for himself.

But mostly he cries for them.

He acted like an idiot, a coward.

There is no turning back.

She has seen this side of him.

Maybe he should admit that she is too good for someone like him.

But that thought hurts more than any other. He really wants to be perfect for her.

* * *

** Ten minutes later **

When Linda finds him, he is sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. His face is hidden between his hands while his dark locks are spread in various directions.

The hallway light is dim but it flickers over him, creating a kind of halo around him.

_He is a lost angel._ That is what she thinks.

If Lucifer acknowledges her presence, he says nothing. He just remains silent while she, with an agile movement, sits next to him.

"Let me guess. You’re so dizzy you couldn't get to your room. I've been there," Linda tries to joke.

His head lifts, and his piercing eyes fix on her. And for the first time in years, she feels completely reflected. She sees so much sadness in his eyes, a sadness that she isn't yet able to completely hide in hers. She feels completely exposed, as if Lucifer is the only person who can really see her, see her sadness now.

See her soul, see her essence.

"Lucifer!" Her voice is soft, as soft as a caress when she addresses him. "What's going on?"

He remains unresponsive, blinking weakly until she feels Linda's firm grip on his shoulder.

"Luce, honey you have to breathe!"

The voice is distorted - so distorted, but he hears it, and the shallow breath he takes in burns his lungs.

"That's good, keep going!"

Linda encourages him with gentle movements over his shoulder, dragging him, anchoring him towards reality. She sees him blink a few times, trying to focus.

"Just focus on my voice, darling."

Lucifer looks up to see her right next to him.

"You're doing great, keep going, sweetie!"

"I'm fine." He speaks to her with a voice full of melancholy. He has never sounded like that.

So Linda is skeptical, and her expression says so.

"I'm fine!" he repeats with too dry lips and a broken heart.

"Lucifer!"

Examining his face, Linda gently caresses his cheek with the back of her fingers, a tear burning his skin as the heat seeps around him. "Honey, you can tell me what you want, I'm here for you."

"I just wish I didn't go to that stupid party."

"Why?"

"I…" He stops. "I I hurt everything I touch, Linda."

Linda shakes her head at the horrible possibility. "You don't want to say that."

Lucifer laughs sourly. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure about many things anymore, Linda."

"Why don't you tell me then what you're not sure of, squirrel?" she says with a smile that tries to provide everything his life needs.

He thinks he can't do it, but Lucifer still talks to her.

He begins with the arrival at the party, emphasizing how beautiful Chloe looked by the warmth in his voice. Nothing bad had happened up to that moment.

Linda makes a mental note to try to find her later and talk to her little girl.

Lucifer continues, tells her about the music, the people drinking.

Daniel is present in the story, and his apparent infatuation with a girl named Charlotte has Linda rolling her eyes in a good way. He is such a nice and sweet boy, he deserves to fully experience a beautiful first love.

Lucifer also thinks the same, if his smile is equivalent.

He talks about Chloe's smile, Daniel's terrible dance moves.

Of Chloe's new friend, a girl named Ella.

He doesn't mention anything bad so far. He doesn't talk about fights with much older and bolder guys, how it happened at the party he attended with Amenadiel.

But he talked about the idiots James Robert and his twin friends.

There is something very big that he is building up to, and Linda waits.

Lucifer looks at her knowingly, then sighs, and tells her how his arch enemy made comments about Chloe.

He speaks with anger, pain and something else when he mentions the 'game.'

His eyes are desperate when he says he feels ashamed, terribly bad for what he said to his best friend, for how he acted.

Desperate to break Chloe's heart and his in the process.

Angry for being a coward and not daring to act on it.

Irritated at being carried away by James's malicious comments.

She notices how his fists clench as tears trickle from his beautiful dark eyes when he mentions that love sickness hurts.

_It hurts so much that you feel your chest is on fire and there's a tightness that makes you unable to breathe._

He cries when he asks her, if this is what having a broken heart feels like.

Linda doesn't have the guts to speak; she just hugs him tightly as she listens to him sob again in a dark hallway.

* * *

Minutes later, with a much calmer Lucifer, Linda's eyes widen as the tale falls on her.

"Wait - you really wanted to kiss Chloe?" she asks, giving him a penetrating look, trying to force the truth out of Lucifer.

His flushed cheeks give her the answer she needs, yet he nods. "I…"

Lucifer stops, swallowing the unspoken words.

His mouth feels dry, but his eyes are too watery.

But Linda, being the lifeguard that she is, doesn't say anything, just adds a sarcastic reply. "How beautiful, now before writing a sonnet let's solve this problem."

Lucifer nods, not being able to trust his voice at the moment.

She kisses him on the cheek. "That's the spirit!"

"I have always said that Amenadiel was the smartest," Linda says in a low voice, wanting to joke and bring light to the dark minute of silence just lived.

"But I was the most handsome," Lucifer says in a whiny voice. "Tell me I am still the most handsome, despite everything?"

She manages a giggle at this. "You are still the most handsome," she says, and pats him on the head.

"Good," Lucifer says, wrapping himself tighter around her.

"Squirrel, how about we go to the kitchen for a chocolate shake?" Her smile is sweet and warm. "I can pretend I don't know that you love it and you can pretend you don't need it."

* * *

"Tell me something, Lucifer. Why did you decide to play that game with her?"

"James Robert was going to kiss her before I did," he adds through clenched teeth. She can almost see the smoke coming out of his ears when he speaks again. "She's my girl, Linda!"

Of course! The heart of the whole thing. Chloe Decker is his girl.

"But you didn't kiss her…."

He nods. She remains silent, placing the prepared drink in front of the boy. Lucifer takes a drink, curving his lips at the sweet taste.

"Why were you afraid?"

Another drink.

"Because of what Ella said?"

His eyes focus on her. That's it. That is the key.

The definition of irony: the girl he likes cried because she thinks he doesn't want to kiss her, when he's dying to kiss her but is afraid of not being good enough at it.

He is afraid of not being perfect for her.

"You know, if you're not ready to kiss Chloe, you don't have to," Linda smiles kindly.

He seems confused with that. "I thought only girls had to be ready for those things?"

Linda laughs, shaking her head. "It takes two people to kiss, therefore both people must feel ready and want it."

Lucifer nods. "I… want to do it, I just don't want to spoil it."

"There is no secret formula for it. Sometimes you just have to try and see what happens."

"What if I'm terrible at it?" he asks, and God! His face is so curious, so desperate for answers that it makes her heart curl with tenderness at this innocent teenager by her side.

"I don't believe it!"

"How can you be so sure?"

Linda gets up in one fluid motion to approach him and hug him. "I'll tell you a secret" she whispers, catching his attention. "When the boy you like kisses you for the first time, it's like a piece of heaven embraces you. You feel invincible, as if you could do anything you want in the world!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, just don't tell your brother, we don't want to feed his ego."

Lucifer laughs into his hug. "He knows, and is insufferable for it."

She wants to replicate a silly joke about it, but he comes forward, slightly trembling in her arms.

"She hates me, Linda."

"She doesn't! She never would!"

"She thinks that everything is a game for me." Before Linda's raised eyebrows, he adds "About being my girl."

"But it isn't."

"Of course not!" he declares, offended. "I can really feel it."

"You can feel what?"

He breaks her embrace, takes two steps back and lowers his head, yet Linda can see the blush spreading over his face.

"The... you know..."

She laughs, he is a puppy in love.

"The disease of love."

"Maybe that's the problem."

His eyes scream terror. "Do you think she doesn't feel the same?"

"No!" she responds easily, soothing his poor battered heart. "I think she is not aware of love sickness, the way we do. So maybe she feels it, but not..."

His eyes lit up with hope. "You are a genius, Linda!"

"I am?"

He nods. "I just have to tell Chloe that she is sick and that she will never be cured. That will fix everything!"

Linda really wants to hit herself right then. That was absolutely not what she wanted to make him understand.

"Thanks Linda, good evening!" he calls happily, running to his room.

* * *

The next day begins with a simple resolution in mind.

Chloe must know everything.

That will fix everything.

The plan is simple.

However, the resolution of the problem is not, nor is the execution of said plan. Especially when the other party wants nothing to do with him.

"Good morning, Chloe!" his voice sounds shrill and too happy, even when he ends up on the answering machine for the twelfth time. "It's Lucifer, call me when you want to talk."

"Hi Chloe!"

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Chloe Jane..."

"Chloe..."

"Chlo..."

"Decker..."

He sighs, watching the hours go by, feeling completely heartbroken as each message ends up in his mailbox. She is ignoring him and he hates the feeling.

It also doesn't help to go her home. Even if he has only gone there thirty-seven times in the last two days.

Mr. Decker is kind and a terrible liar when he tells him that she is busy, sleeping, or just went out.

Lucifer can see the weariness in his eyes, mixed with sadness. He wonders if the older man can see the same image reflected in him.

Lucifer sighs, heading home.

She hates him.

Maybe he deserves it.

That thought hurts more than anything when it settles on his chest.

* * *

Going back to school hurts.

It feels like being underwater without the ability to breathe.

Unable to see her smile, hear her laugh and her animated chatter when she likes something.

Unable to see the sparkle in her eyes.

Without seeing her.

Without being able to be near her or the possibility of recovering her.

What if he lost her forever?

His heart thundered as tears began to streak his eyes.

No! Not that!

He couldn't lose her.

Not Chloe, not his girl.

But what should I do? He was far away, with a long week in between.

After pausing at his own thoughts, and despite the sea of trouble looming over him, he quickly grabs his jacket and begins to devise the plan that he knows will doom him to weeks of punishment.

_She is worth it,_ he tells himself when he runs away from the institute on Wednesday morning.

* * *

Her smile is soft when she looks at him with an amused expression, taking her books and her blue backpack with pink glitters.

"Hello, Miss Lopez."

"Hello man," she greets politely with a tap on his right arm. "You did a number at the party, man. You had everyone talking for days." She laughs. "It was the most entertaining thing I have seen since I came to this school."

"I…."

"I guess you want to fix it." At his confused expression, she adds "Decker looks like her puppy has died." And as if he remembers something, she hits him hard on the chest, twice. "That's not cool, man!"

He doesn't defend himself. "Actually, you are correct, so I wanted to ask for your help."

Her punches stop and she looks at him like Christmas has come early. "Really? "

He nods. "Will you help me?"

"Start talking, Morningstar."

He can almost feel his heart rush out of his mouth as he thinks he is minutes away from seeing Chloe and talking to her properly.

She nods and he explains his plan.

* * *

** Fifteen minutes later **

"Hey Chlo!" Ella yells from across the hall, waving her hands from side to side, like an overly exitable puppy. Chloe giggles at she leans closer, to find herself in a comfortable hug.

"I'm so happy to see you! I thought you were gone and Dan…" She rolls her eyes. "He wasn't sure. Come on! He's your best friend, he should be a little more on top of your life, girl. But don't worry, I'm your new girl! "

She smiles before speaking again.

"It's like bonding time between girls, doesn't that excite you? I mean, I grew up with four brothers, too much testosterone if you ask me."

She laughs, and Chloe really doesn't know how Ella can talk so much and so fast. "So…"

"Ella!" Chloe stops her tirade with a hand on her shoulder. "I thought you wanted to ask me something, that's what your message said."

She lights up. "Sure, I just need this mega favor!" She makes her brown eyes big, like a lost puppy. "And it has to be you Decker, only you."

Chloe nods, listening carefully to her.

* * *

Chloe doesn't argue, doesn't even think about the ulterior motive behind Ella's favor. She just walks to the kindergarten, already deserted by the hour.

She smiles when she remembers small moments of her life in those corridors, in that place.

Her first friends emerged there.

She met _him_ there.

She sighs, opening the door to the room where she used to play so many times.

* * *

She finds him leaning against the blackboard. He wears his school uniform, the black blazer with red stripes; the striped tie and white shirt.

His hair is perfectly styled, and he has the biggest smile Chloe has seen in what seems like days.

Her chest vibrates with emotion, treacherous emotion at his beautiful features and his uncomplicated gaze.

She has missed him so much.

He shows Chloe one of those smiles with dimples that just makes her stomach flip again and again.

But this time, she ignores him.

"Stalker much?"

He has the grace to show a wince.

"That's the nicest thing you've said since we last saw each other."

She almost smiled, 'almost' being the keyword. Then she decides to do something that could only be counted as a mistake - her gaze returned to him, and she feels overwhelmed by it. One look makes her feel dizzy.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, exasperated.

His voice is a whisper. "How are you? Are you still upset?"

_How am I? Well to tell the truth, I'm devastated and humiliated, with a broken heart and a lump in my throat that forms every time I hear your name._ However _,_ she thinks. Her cut is sharp with her sarcastic words. "Really, What gave you the clue?" 

Her heart falls, the tightness in her chest takes hold when he falls silent.

What could he say? He has never been able to lie to her, and she doubts he wants to start now.

Lucifer clearly doesn't like her, or at least not in the romantic sense. And that's okay.

She may be strong enough to face that fact - just not right now, definitely not with him in the same room.

"Chloe!"

"Go home, Lucifer!" she tells him, feeling the tears pooling in her eyes. She doesn't want his compassion, doesn't want his pity or to hear his argument that makes him the winner.

"Please, Chloe!" he whispers to her. "Let me explain!"

"Go away, please, just go and get out of my life!"

"I can't, I've never been able to!"

He looks incredibly sorry for that. He has missed her, missed her so much. Despite being close to her, she was so distant that the world seemed stupidly empty without her. "Not even in kindergarten."

"What?" It was the only thing she could say.

"I was here, the first time I saw you. You were wearing this cute white dress with little bees. And your hair was in two ponytails. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life." The honestly in his voice makes her cheeks flush. She can't look at him.

"Yet you pushed me away a couple of times."

"But it's entirely your fault! It's always been your fault!"

She frowned. "My fault?" Her voice came out in a high pitch. "Really?"

"I couldn't think when you were around, then everything got worse when you kissed me on the cheek on Halloween..." He stops, searching for the words that he so hardly wants to express." My stomach went crazy, my hands were sweating, I was a nervous mess. Now it's a mix of all of that, plus the tightness in my chest every time you're close or look at me."

"Are you saying that I make you feel sick?"

Chloe's heart aches. This is a thousand times worse.

If he finds her repulsive, it’s...

However, he doesn't let her finish that line of thought. He claps excitedly, like a child in a new toy store.

"Exactly!" He smiles at her. "Now you understand me!"

She sighs, her gaze still eluding Lucifer's bright, hopeful eyes. She knows that if she dares to look at him for more than four seconds she will quickly fall apart.

And she doesn't need that.

Not now. Not after he stabbed her heart with such false excitement.

He blinks; then frowns. "Chloe, are we okay?" he asks abruptly, getting her to look at him.

Tears roll down her cheeks and she can't stop them; she doesn't want to.

She just wants to go home and cry under the bedcovers.

She wants to cry with her broken heart.

**TBC** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> That went wrong. The misinterpretation of things usually leads to that.  
> Don't hate me.  
> How should Lucifer fix it?  
> Ideas, thoughts about this chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> Any suggestions for for new situations?  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	12. The disease of love. (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back.  
> Welcome to the most anticipated chapter in this story.  
> It is full of sweetness, like a lot of sweetness, and romantic moments.  
> You have been warned.   
> I really hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
> I invite you to read my other stories: How to be an evil father for dummies and my new one: The Devil with Green Eyes  
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.  
> A hug, have a good day

"Chloe!"

A chill seizes his body when he sees her look so fragile. He approaches as slowly as he can, and in a simple movement he hugs her against his chest while listening to her cry uncontrollably.

Similar tears are reflected in his own eyes, and he allows them to fall.

His chest trembles, and he finds himself crying with her, for her.

"Chloe, you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you," he confesses between choked words, trying to calm down and calm her in the process. She just clings to him like a lifeline. "I..." his voice is hoarse; full of so many feelings that he feels his whole body vibrate." I don't know what I did to make you cry, but please! I beg you, don't cry! "

"Chloe, don't cry!" he begs over and over again, hugging her, his face hidden in her hair. "Please!"

He feels strange, stupid and vulnerable releasing the air that was held for a long time in his lungs. "I was stupid and I'm really sorry Chloe."

When she looks up she finds his eyes red and tears running down his rosy cheeks. Automatically she calms down; she hates seeing him hurt.

She hates seeing him sad. 

She hates even more seeing him so broken. This boy has been her friend for years, her confidant, her protector.

If he doesn't feel the same way she does, Chloe can understand.

He can be her friend, just her friend.

It will be difficult, the most painful thing she has ever had to do in her life, but she will do it for him.

All for not seeing him broken.

"Sorry Chloe, I really didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I know!" she replies, and she can hear his sigh of relief.

"You know?" Lucifer asks in a broken voice, not looking down.

Chloe wipes the tears from his eyes in one simple motion. Her heart breaks, but she is unable to say anything else.

Instead she hugs him silently.

"It's a good thing," he tells her, and he looks lost, so lost it makes Chloe's chest shake with pain. "Making me feel sick. Linda said that. It's the disease of love, the L disease," he ends seriously, his big dark eyes pleading for her.

Chloe blinks. Whatever she had expected him to tell her, it was definitely not that.

_The ‘L’ disease… the disease of love!_

"It means you are my girl, so I have to be brave, be your best friend and protect you."

Chloe's eyes widened as a bright red blush bloomed on her face.

"And I am your boy," he declares with a watery smile, with those blessed and beautiful bright eyes.

She looks at him in surprise. How was she supposed to resist such bright dark eyes?

He doesn't say anything else.

His chiseled face, his beautiful eyes lost in the details of the room without focusing on her.

He seems to be thinking of everything and nothing.

He moves his hands, he carries them to his hair. He breathes and he takes a step in the classroom.

Then his dark eyes find her, and Chloe discovers she can't breathe.

"I..." he says. "You…" He seems to need a moment to say something. His arms move away from her and Lucifer stepsout of reach. Chloe watches him, waiting for his response.

He walks over to a small keyboard on the left side of the room. A keyboard that she knows belongs to the music room that Ella is usually in.

Suddenly she understood the favor her friend needed.

Chloe allows herself a smile at the gesture.

"I'm not good at saying these things." He is sincere. "So I'd better tell you what I think of you in a way I'm good at." He breathes. "Music."

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Her heart flutters when the first verse begins, his voice is beautiful. He's beautiful.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

He is looking at her with so much adoration that she feels her knees tremble, her body tremble for him.

_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

And it is at that moment that complete understanding falls on her.

He's her boy, and it's not just child's play.

Then why?

"Lucifer!" she whispers delightedly. "That was beautiful. Thank you!"

Lucifer says nothing. But his flushed cheeks speak for him.

"If you feel like this, why...?"

He takes six steps toward her. Grabbing something in the process.

She knows him too well. Her look is serious. She wants the truth.

From the look Lucifer is giving her, she knows she won't like the answer.

She almost wants to give up on everything. Let it go. And stay with his last statement. To be left with the memory of his rosy cheeks and his bright eyes on her.

Chloe is about to change the subject when he whispers. "I was afraid."

"What?" she asks, raising her gaze to meet those dark eyes that make her heart move at an enormous rate.

"Of disappointing you, of not being perfect for you."

"You are already perfect for me!" she whispers to him, to have him close again.

Lucifer's smile can outshine the sun. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are, my boy."

He can't believe it. His lips tremble slightly, he takes a step closer and whispers. "Am I still your boy?"

"You'll always be my boy, Lucifer Morningstar." She gives him a soft, shy smile, her cheeks flushing furiously.

They are only a foot apart, Lucifer notices. Close enough that every inhalation brings her scent to him—strawberries. Close enough that, were he to stretch out his hand, he can touch her.

He notices a lock of hair that has tumbled from behind her ear.

Unable to stop himself, Lucifer reaches forward. His fingers brush against her temple as he pushes her hair back.

His blood is on fire, his hair is standing on end.

He can kiss her, now, while his hand curves around her ear. Just lean forward, angle her head up and press his lips to hers. He is already so close he can taste her.

He almost does.

But Lucifer let his hand fall, lamely, to his side. "Chloe, this is for you," he says, quietly handing her a bouquet of flowers. And she is now completely blushing, immersed in his words, she has completely missed what Lucifer had in his hands.

It is a small bouquet, made up of twelve different flowers. She gives them an appreciative look. Roses, lilies, sunflowers, forget-me-nots, daisies, tulips, bluebells, two anemones and four flowers that she doesn't know; but they are quite beautiful.

Somehow Lucifer Morningstar has accomplished the task of combining twelve different flowers and making it look beautiful. Chloe is touched by the gesture.

"I didn't know what kind of flower you liked, so…" Lucifer is nervous. "I bought you one of each type. The saleswoman said it was not something that was typically done, but we both know that I am not a typical person…" His words are quick. Too fast.

Chloe stops his explanation with a wave of her hand. "I love it! It's beautiful. Thanks, Lucifer!"

He looks very relieved. Chloe smiles, leaning on tiptoe to drop a soft kiss on his cheek.

The blush that appears on his face has Chloe's heart beating a thousand times an hour.

God! She loves the feeling.

* * *

Their fingers play against their own as they walk.

He has a smile that hasn't left his face since they left school.

She has a matching one every time his eyes land on her.

Chloe feels her heart leap in her chest every time he talks to her, laughs, or just when his fingers grip her with a little more pressure.

She feels sky high, ridiculous, and absolutely happy.

"I thought… the beach would be a good option for us," he says pointing to the place so obviously that his brother would tease him about it.

"I wanted to spend the afternoon with you," he continues, nervous, blushing but brave enough to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Chloe smiles delightedly. And it doesn't end there; he squeezes her hand gently, directing them to a small place on the beach. On the sand there is a blanket scattered with soft colors, on top of it is a woven basket and three pink roses, as well as an umbrella preventing the sun from burning.

"Lucifer!" She sighs, pleased. "This is beautiful!"

_Like you_ , he thinks but doesn't say. Instead he says something else. "The high school gardener owed me a favor." Lucifer shrugs as if he didn't have to bother half the campus to get the things he wanted for her.

And he really believes that he would do nothing for her.

"Come on, let's sit down," he asks, guiding her to the blanket. "I brought different desserts and drinks," he says with a smile, holding up the woven basket. "Burgers and fries, I know they're your favorites."

She looks at him in surprise, delighted by all the problems he had to go through to organize something in the middle of the week. She smiles at him and he is unable to stop himself. His hand is now in hers, and she can feel the heat emanating from Lucifer. It is comfortable.

Turning his attention back to her, he looks at her like he's trying to figure something out, but doesn't speak. He just shows Chloe the series of desserts and drinks which he brought for her.

They talk about trivial things: the music on the day of the party, Dan, his conversation with Ann, the Institute, and his classes. Until Chloe realizes something too important to pass up.

Lucifer wears the uniform of the institute he attends, on a Wednesday. A weekday.

He should be thousands of miles from her, attending classes.

"OMG!"

Mrs. Morningstar will be very upset, along with Lucifer's father.

"You missed class!" she stops his story, wide-eyed.

The look he gives her is one of complicity. I don't care. "I think the word you are looking for is 'escaped from class.'"

"You ran away? Lucifer!" Chloe scolds him in disbelief, shaking her head. How she had done it so many times over the years. "You will get into a lot of trouble, your mother will punish you for weeks!"

Chloe perks up and starts talking. "How did you even get away and get here, Lucifer? Please don't tell me you asked for a ride!"

He almost looks guilty, if his smile weren't so incredibly bright.

So beautiful and funny at her little elaborate scolding.

"I got the plans from the Institute to devise exit routes that coincided with the schedules of the employees of the place. It was not that difficult, I just had to collect some favors. Ran quickly through various points, got away from the gorilla that watches the corridors." He smiles at her in amusement with the whole situation, his great liberating plan. "He was taking a call, when I saw." Lucifer pauses dramatically. "Thanks to my detective skills, it was my time. So I fled and then hid in two or three transports and voila, here I am."

She gasps in horror, covering her face. "Lucifer!"

"Don't you know, Chloe Decker, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you?"

He is now looking at her with devotion.

She doesn't know what to answer, how she could articulate a word before this sweet, funny and immature boy who looks at her as if she were the sun, something so precious and beautiful.

She doesn't, so he takes her hand and brings it to his chest. "Can you feel that?" he asks her quietly, his breath brushing her flushed face under his watchful gaze.

Chloe nods, feeling the rapid beat of her heart. It is the reflection of her own heartbeat.

"It always goes really fast when you're around, and..."

"Yes?"

"It hurts when I'm away from you," he sighs audibly. "I was going crazy not being able to see you. I couldn't go another day without being able to tell you that I really like you, Chloe." He whispers to her in a very low voice as if singing a secret, a tune that both of them had known for a long time but have omitted to speak out loud.

She smiles, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "I also like you very much."

Lucifer blinks, then a genuine smile slowly creeps onto his face, as if the world could spin again, and he could breathe easy, knowing that this, between them, is okay.

Chloe swallows, feeling her heart beat rapidly as Lucifer takes her hand from his chest and laces his fingers with it again.

She smiles, and the moment their hands meet, that tickling in her stomach spreads throughout her body like an electric current about to destroy everything in its reach.

He looks solemn, then looks at her lips "Can I kiss you?"

She smiles against his lips. "We both know the answer."

Lucifer has to force himself not to smile.

He takes a deep breath, tentatively leans toward her, closes his eyes, and touches her lips so softly that Chloe feels her heart pounding in her ears.

The pressure is gentle, gentle, and she is sure she's never felt the way she does at that moment - full of life, incredibly happy. Heat seeps through her entire body as butterflies flutter across her skin.

Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the pressure is gone.

She blinks twice.

They part, flushed, and with rather agitated heartbeats.

Slowly, her hand moves to her still tingling lips. He is doing the same thing.

They both smile like fools in love with burning cheeks and hearts beating uncontrollably. He hugs her, and she buries her head in Lucifer's chest. "Incredible," He breathes into her ear.

She nods in agreement. "Incredible."

In that moment, being in his arms, with the breeze clinging to his skin and the waves of the sea listening in the distance, Chloe Decker knows that she will never feel the same.

Irrevocably in love with the boy with jet black hair and chocolate-colored eyes.

He is and always will be her boy.

She has love sickness, just like he does.

They will never be cured.

And she totally agrees with it.

* * *

Hours later, he walks Chloe home with a bright smile, flushed cheeks and heart still beating fast and fingers intertwined.

His eyes meet his mother's cold gaze, her arms folded over her chest, and his father's calm expression at her side, next to a surprised, or not so surprised, Mr. Decker.

"Do you want to explain to us why you escaped from the Institute, skipping six classes, which included two exams and an oral presentation?" His mother begins her greeting with a reprimand that only promises endless hours of laborious chores and punishment.

He opens his mouth to reply, but closes it when he knows his answer will only undermine his defense.

His father looks at him with questioning eyes, his gaze sliding from his flushed cheeks to their intertwined fingers. "It was worth it, wasn't it?"

Lucifer clears his throat expectantly.

Chloe blushes furiously as her father looks at her with an amused smile.

Lucifer smiles so genuinely, so sweetly when his blue eyes land on her, then on his father when he says "Every blessed second!"

Her heart skips a beat upon hearing his words. She smiles back at him. "The best day of my life!"

_There are times when you look back, and you don't know exactly what happened. You only know that since it happened nothing has been the same again._

And they were sure that nothing would ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think?   
> In the next chapter: Lucifer being a sweet boy and completely in love with Chloe.  
>  Since they were never able to have an actual date on the show, I'm writing a series of dates for a new chapter.  
> I read your suggestions for places to go on a date with the boy or the girl you like.  
> Life experiences?  
> Everything works.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> Any suggestions for for new situations?  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	13. Like living in pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back.  
> I apologize for the time i was absent. My mom got sick with Covid 19, It was really complicated situation for everyone at home. It is a situation that makes many feelings flourish. Thank God she is already very good.  
> I hope everyone takes care and safe.   
> About this chapter:   
> It is full of sweetness, like a lot of sweetness, and romantic moments.  
> You have been warned.   
> I really hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
> I invite you to read my other stories: How to be an evil father for dummies and my new one: The Devil with Green Eyes  
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.  
> A hug, have a good day

When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different.

"Please don't tell me you're calling me to say you ran away again!" Chloe responds almost instantly as she hears her cell phone ring.

Lucifer laughs. "Unfortunately no, I am back in my old-fashioned jail." He sighs, and she can imagine his brow furrowing. She knows it hasn't been easy for him to fit in that place. Today he is a star boy who can read anyone like a book, but before that he was just another of the boys belonging to the Morningstar family. "Or as my father likes to call it, 'an Institute for young people with great minds.'"

"Lucifer" -

"Don't say you're sorry, because I'm not. Breaking the rules felt so good, especially because you were involved, Chlo."

She smiles. "Does that mean that you're becoming a rebel?"

His voice is silky, lowering a tone, and she feels her heart thunder in her chest when he speaks again. "Depends... do you like rebellious boys?"

She definitely wouldn't mind seeing him in a leather jacket, blowing curls, with a dark gaze. However, he is already handsome enough. Besides he is a boy with a big heart. She doesn't want anyone but him, in his real version.

"I like you."

"Can you…" he stops and she hears him move from side to side "say it again?"

"I like you!"

"I like you too, and I miss you."

Her heart leaps at that. She encourages him: "Only three days until I can see you!"

"Three long days!" he complains like the petulant and spoiled boy that he can be.

She wants to add something else, to tell him that the time without seeing each other will be totally worth it, but someone's voice stops her. Probably some teacher.

_"Time to turn off the lights guys, I want everyone in their beds."_

Lucifer sighs. "Good night, Chloe."

"Good night, Lucifer"

* * *

He will never admit it out loud.

Not with his serious look, confident.

Some people would even call him mysterious.

He isn't sweet, he's much less cheesy.

He isn't a mess of dramatic and romantic feelings.

He isn't.

Knowing that; it's easy to establish that if a romantic phrase escapes from his lips it is simply because Chloe is in his presence.

His girl, the person who makes his heart jump with happiness.

The person who places butterflies fluttering in his stomach, makes his cheeks warm and his hands sweat.

The sun on a cloudy day, the light in his darkness.

Who is he kidding? He's gotten cheesy for her.

He wishes he could avoid that.

At least it would stop Daniel's teasing and Ella's funny laughter.

His documentation comes from some films of the eighties that, according to his mother, were full of romantic moments. And a couple of books that he pretends never to have read.

No one can blame him for wanting to be perfect for her, right?

However, he can afford to be romantic if she's not present. This is how he sends the first silly message, one Thursday morning in a tedious history class.

**_I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together. =D_**

Mrs. Hoffman asks who is 10th Egyptian God when the light flashes on his cell phone, indicating that a message has arrived.

His smile is instantaneous when he reads her response.

**_Hey, you’re pretty and I’m cute. Together we’d be Pretty Cute._ **

**_Just two more days and I can see you. <3_ **

He carries his cell phone against his heart, looking too excited.

_Two days more_ , he says, smiling.

* * *

He can't help it. He's been texting her asking about her day, her classes, and even Daniel. He wants to hear from her. Everything about her.

This is how he sends the last message before he has to lie down to rest.

**_Are you sure you're not tired? You’ve been running through my mind all day._ **

**_Good Night, Chloe <3_ **

His head falls onto his pillow, his eyelids fluttering open as he reads her answer.

**_I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen._ **

**_Sweet dreams, my boy. <3_ **

* * *

Friday doesn't come fast enough. His body feels like an addict waiting for his next drug fix. Anxious, he almost wants to run home.

He looks at his watch every five minutes, wanting time to run fast so he can go home.

Go to her.

He smiles as his heart beats like crazy when he sees her message.

**_My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U_ **

**_Today is the day. Can almost see you. <3_ **

He sighs, not caring about anything Mr. Evans is saying. He can only think of her, her smile and the hug he wants to give her.

His answer is the most honest thing he can tell her without daring to look like a complete fool in front of her.

**_They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well apparently, no one has ever stood next to you._ **

**_Today <3_ **

* * *

**_ Friday evening _ **

The blonde boy paces from one side to the other. Every twenty seconds, he stops to look at the white paper wrapped in his fist. He opens it, frowns and clenches his fist again, forgetting about the paper, until the cycle begins again.

Lucifer is lying on the couch, his head on one of the cushions. He gives his friend a couple of funny looks every time Daniel stops, and the puzzled grin appears on his face. Dan has made it impossible for him to sleep, his steps are too heavy.

It's almost the fifth time in the cycle when Lucifer speaks. "Could you stop pacing the living room? You're driving me crazy!"

Dan gives him an embarrassed look and sits down on the nearby cabinet, the paper still in his hands.

His eyes now focus on the phone located on the small table next to him. He can almost pierce it, his gaze is that deep.

His fingers drum his thigh, and Lucifer rolls his eyes at his nervous gesture.

"Will you call her or not?"

"I'm considering it," Daniel answers with slight hesitation.

The frown on the brunette boy's face indicates this is not an answer that he considers valid as an explanation, not as far as he is concerned.

The drumming stops suddenly. And Daniel sighs, completely flushed. "I've never called a girl."

Oh! That explains why he's so nervous.

Lucifer laughs. "I realized that if you don't risk it, you don't win it." He stands up, taking the phone in his hands. "Once you take the first step, other things are easy. Be brave"

Daniel laughs in response, raising his eyebrows. But his voice is full of apprehension when he speaks again with the phone now in his hands. "What if she says no?"

Lucifer smiles at his nervousness. "There'll be another girl who will say yes. Chloe has friends..."

Lucifer keeps looking at Dan, whose fingers drum on his thigh again.

Lucifer smiles in amusement.

"Why are you smiling? You're supposed to be helping me!" Dan responds in exasperation.

"Try it. I'll be here if you need me."

Dan remains unconvinced. "Oh. Well. When you have the expert here to guide you..."

Lucifer laughs, amused.

Dan takes a deep breath. He blinks several times and opens his fist for the seventh time, delicately running his fingers over the paper. Some would say that by the gesture that he's stroking the number, memorizing it.

Lucifer sits up straight, hands clinging to a cushion, his face sporting a supportive grin for his best friend.

Daniel's trembling fingers dial the phone and suddenly it's ringing...

One… Daniel holds his breath.

Three... the blonde boy runs his hands over his face.

Four…

_She won't answer_ , Lucifer thinks.

But suddenly a voice fills the space.

"Hello?"

Dan's lips close and open quickly. Lucifer frowns and throws the cushion at Dan's head, goading him to react.

Dan gives him an indignant look. The brunette responds with a wave of his hands and a sideways movement towards the phone. He mutters: "S-P-E-A-K!"

"Hello?" The voice responds again through the speaker.

Dan breathes. "Um, hello." He bites his lip.

Lucifer can see the his friend's features soften at Charlotte's laugh. "Daniel Espinoza?" There is a pause. "How did you get my number?"

"You know, by asking," he responds casually, playing with his fingers.

Another laugh escapes from Charlotte.

"I was very motivated. I may or may not have bothered your friends for four days in a row."

_He did it day and night,_ Lucifer thinks.

"Harassing someone! I thought better of you, Espinoza," Charlotte jokes, her voice is light.

Daniel laughs. "The end justifies the means. "

There is another pause, - Charlotte is considering his answer. "I never really thought you would call," she confesses and she sounds slightly nervous.

Both nervous. How terribly cute. Lucifer doesn't stop smiling.

Me neither, he whispers under his breath. It's something only Lucifer hears.

Daniel thinks better of it and responds. "I wanted to know if you want to go have a drink… with me," He clarifies. "I'm inviting you out for a drink... uh... coffee, tea, chocolate, iced tea, a soda, water..." Charlotte laughs. "I can go on. I am very persistent guy."

"Like a date?" Charlotte asks. Officially she's nervous, who would say? The girl who usually has the boys from school at her feet.

"Yes," He answers too quickly. "If you want to?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?" he asks in disbelief. He looks flushed and excited at the same time.

"Yes, I would like to go have a drink with you. Coffee, tea, chocolate, ice tea, a soda, water. Whatever you want, Daniel," she responds, repeating his words.

Daniel blinks rapidly. "Is this Saturday okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Great. See you Saturday. It's a date!" he babbles the words. "I am writing to plan everything."

Charlotte laughs. "It's a date. See you, Dan!" and the call ends.

The excited yello is all Lucifer hears for a couple of minutes.

Lucifer shifts from his sitting position, lying on the long couch.

"Now… Are you going to let me sleep, right?"

The answer comes in the form of a cushion thrown in Lucifer's face.

Lucifer doesn't reply – a melodious voice stops his elaborate joke.

"Hello, hello to the excited boys whose shouts are heard in the street!" the brunette greets amusingly making her way to the living room.

Daniel blushes profusely, while Ella laughs again.

"Daniel Espinoza is in love," Chloe mocks, making an appearance.

Suddenly Lucifer becomes self-conscious. He arranges his curly locks the best he can, taking a breath.

"Hello!" she greets him, and her voice is music to his ears. Three days of not hearing her and he already feels like a young man, irrevocably lost.

When he looks at her, his eyes light up the entire room. His smile is wide and too beautiful, just as beautiful as he is. "Hello!"

"Hello," she responds shyly, knowing that heat has settled on her cheeks.

"Hello." he smiles at her again.

Ella watches the exchange with a big smile while Dan rolls his eyes.

"God! How cloyingly sweet. Please stop it, you two!"

Chloe laughs, her cheeks turning deep pink as Lucifer walks over to place a kiss on her cheek and interlock his fingers with her.

"Wait a minute!" Ella's eyes widen and realization settles over her as she watches their intertwined fingers. "Guys!" she screams excitedly, "Does that mean you're together now, like together?"

They both nod, flushed and happy.

Ella runs to hug them both. "This is the best news of the whole day!"

Not to mention that Daniel has plucked up the courage to ask Charlotte to go out with him. That earns another wave of hugs from the brunette the moment she and Chloe find out.

* * *

Dan squirms in his seat as he looks at the screen again. "Why are we watching this movie?"

Ella taps the boy for daring to interrupt the movie. She gives him a 'I can't believe you're really asking me' look. "Chlo and I chose the movie. It's one of our favorites."

Daniel snorts at that, moving again to grab the popcorn and scoop it into his mouth.

"You're a lost case, Espinoza," Ella rolls her eyes. "It's romantic, tender and tragic. The perfect combination."

"The perfect match, my ass," the boy complains again. "Tell her Luci," he comments, seeking approval from his friend, whose attention is completely focused on Chloe. His lips part in a fine line when the girl's eyes blink with something funny in the movie.

Dan pats himself. Much to get a point for the men's team.

He may already forget about being able to choose the next movie. Or the next two for that matter.

Dan continues eating while whispering in the direction of his friend. “You’re ogling her again,” he says with a Cheshire grin.

"She’s pretty, okay!?" Lucifer's blush slides down her neck. "I like her, alright!?"

Dan laughs in response, shaking his head. He tries to focus and enjoy the movie _My Girl_ on the screen.

* * *

He should watch the movie, or is it already another one? Honestly, he can't care less.

Not while his heart explodes when Chloe, beside him, smiles.

Chloe who snuggles up next to him. His heart explodes with that little gesture.

He's ridiculously in awe of her very presence, like she's an angel or something.

Chloe moves, and Lucifer watches as her lower lip starts to quiver. Tears flow from her beautiful blue eyes. He tries to keep his composure but his heart goes out to her. Gently he moves his hand from where he sits in his embrace, moves to wipe away the tears that fall staining her sight.

This action brings her gaze to him. Lucifer smiles shyly, and she smiles back at him with sparkling eyes.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" she asks as if he needs comforting.

He shakes his head, messing up his hair slightly. He opens his arms and she settles on his chest, in her safe place in front of his heart. Where she belongs.

"You look beautiful, even when you cry."

When he wraps his arms around her, his heart beats like crazy.

* * *

She knows he doesn't like being called sweet, but he just that to her.

He is when he watches two romantic movies at his friends' house, just because she wanted to see them.

He is when he intertwines his fingers with her and requests to accompany her home, reminding her that it is his duty as her official protector.

Her boy.

"Did you like the movies?"

"Umm..."

"Lucifer, please tell me that you saw at least one scene from one of the two movies we saw today!"

He smiles in amusement at the apprehensive gesture that she is trying to give him.

"At least tell me the name of the movies!"

He tries to concentrate by wrinkling his eyebrows and biting his lower lip repeatedly, as if that helps him remember.

She laughs. "What were looking at all afternoon, then?"

Lucifer turns to his side to look at her. In the moonlight, hair was slightly tousled and his cheeks were flushed. She is dressed in light pants and a blue and purple plaid shirt. She couldn't look more beautiful. Her eyes blink at the sight. His heart yearns for Chloe.

These days without her, realization came to him in a rush. Being without her did that.

So in her presence now, his heart feels like it's struggling to get out of his chest. She is its owner, and his heart has decided that it wants to be as close to her as possible. It's alarming, wonderful, and uncomfortable. All at the same time.

Butterflies flutter when she smiles at him, like the angel that she is.

"You."

He blushes up to his ears. For her part, she can't help but smile widely at him.

First love is exciting. Completely terrifying in every way. They are both learning that. Especially him with his sweet ways.

"I've wanted to do this all day," he says, crossing the distance between them. He looks at her lips then his dark eyes lock on her with such fascination that Chloe's breathing stops for a second.

He's asking her permission, like the gentleman that he is. She nods, meeting his eyes before going on tiptoe to reach his lips while her arms slide around his neck.

Lucifer sighs as his lips tentatively touch Chloe's. A very different kiss than their first kiss.

This kiss is sweeter, longer. When their lips meet, it is a promise that something more is to come. It is the sensation of two hearts fluttering at the same time.

* * *

It becomes a kind of routine, when one writes to the other. They always start with a silly line. An honest or funny one. Especially if Lucifer is in the Institute and she can't see him for a full week. It has been like this for three consecutive months.

**_Somebody better call God, because he's missing an angel._ **

**_This week is too long without you, Chlo._ **

**_= (_ **

Chloe's answer makes him want to complete his homework and behave well enough to avoid being punished and missing their amazing weekend.

**If you let me borrow a kiss, I promise I’ll give it right back.**

**_I know. = (I missed you so much._ **

**_I can´t wait for Friday night. <3_ **

* * *

However, on Friday the line doesn't arrive as a message on her mobile.

She is finishing picking up her books when a package is deposited on her desk.

It's an old pink rectangular box, decorated with a white ribbon.

She opens the box to find three white chocolate cupcakes, two decorated with stars and the main one with the initial of her name. Plus a card with Lucifer's unmistakable handwriting on it.

**_Let me tie your shoes, 'cause I don't want you falling for anyone else._ **

**_Just for me <3_ **

**_Happy birthday, Chlo. <3_ **

"The first of three gifts!" Ella assures her with a knowing smile. "The boy has worked on it. So don't ask me for anything else, because my lips are sealed, Decker." Ella makes the typical gesture of closing her lips in one movement.

Chloe smiles.

Her morning passes between classes, with the occasional jokes from Ella and Daniel.

Who, to everyone's surprise, was the best date Charlotte Richards ever had. According to the comment of the same school queen.

He's pompously walked like he's grabbing the keys to heaven after that.

But Chloe knows him best. He's terrified of damaging the things that have started to crop up between them. Overly nervous with the looks guys give him, especially James, his twin henchman, and the football team in general.

He's a bit like Lucifer in that sense. So he tries harder in class, on the water polo team, to be a better person, to dress better.

She and Ella go out of their way to help him. Although if Charlotte's gaze towards him is any indication, he doesn't need any help.

She likes him, and he likes her.

Romantic and cute.

Thank God for that.

* * *

Classes are over when she goes home with her gifts in hand.

She received a teddy bear, courtesy of Daniel, because he knows that she loves them. And a turquoise sleeveless blouse. A handcrafted flower bag from Ella, an overpriced perfume that Charlotte thoughtfully bought for her, although they never talked much.

Daniel must have mentioned what fragrance she would like.

Similarly, Chloe appreciates the detail.

Minutes later, a red woolen sweater and a framed photo of her mother looking as young as Chloe is now welcomes her home.

She hugs her father with tears in her eyes. He tells her that he loves her, that her mother did too, and that she always will.

He also surprises her with a special lunch, the only dish that man is capable of preparing besides his special sandwich.

Carbonara pasta with bacon and caesar salad. More buttered garlic bread.

They both eat, talking about their days respectively. He tells her about a particularly difficult case that he has been facing in the company of his partner Armas, both of whom are looking for a child abductor who has eluded the police force for four months.

She responds animatedly by focusing on the case and the clues ahead of him. She tells him about her classes, the new subjects that she appreciates, the ones that she hates.

She tells him about her gifts.

"And what was Lucifer's gift?"

Her cheeks turn red at the question. She shows him the card and the cupcakes, which he hasn't wanted to try for fear of damaging the decoration.

The man smiles, then looks at her with questioning eyes as he reads the card. "For real?" His voice sounds too funny. "Did you fall for our Lucifer boy?" he asks, although he clearly already knows the answer.

"Daaad!" she says, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Let's not talk about it," Chloe proclaims.

Her father nods knowingly. "I just... thought you had done it a long time ago," he says.

Chloe squeals and her father chuckles.

"So did you fall for him?" her dad asks nervously.

She covers her face with her hands, completely ashamed at the laughter that comes from her father.

Looking at him with a serious face, she asks "What?"

Her father gives her a smile with a too wide knowledge in love.

"Oh nothing. Just... well, is it spring? Because it seems like love is in the air."

* * *

Linda arrives a few hours later with candy, makeup, and a pair of tiny silver sparkle earrings for her.

They talk for what seems like hours. Linda tells her about college, about the idea of majoring in psychiatry upon completing college, about her life with Amenadiel, how they managed to emerge through their busy careers, and exceptional jobs.

Linda tells her she misses being her babysitter, but somehow she likes being her older friend/sister better.

Chloe tells her about her classes, her friends, and Lucifer. Her center of attention for years. She tells her as if she were telling the best-told secret in history when she recounted her first kiss, how she felt, what Lucifer told her.

She talks to her about the party too. Linda admits to having talked to the boy, seeing him destroyed.

She tells her that boys tend to mature a little slower than girls, that their ignorance of romantic things will fade over time. Or at least it is something that she thinks so.

Chloe shows her her boy's gift, and Linda's eyes blink happily.

"A plus for the effort for my other favorite squirrel!" Linda teases by braiding the younger girl's hair into an elegant knot with strands that fall in the front. It is simple but beautiful.

"Is it normal, feeling like this?" Chloe asks, admiring Linda's work in front of the mirror.

She gives her what her 'what do you mean?' look; so Chloe elaborates, feeling her mouth go dry, and her body heat up.

"You know..."

Linda presses her, smiling. Evil Linda.

"Excited, so happy you could sing like in one of those romantic movies, everything feels better..."

"Like living in pink," Linda ends for her, smiling. "It does, though it gets a lot better over time. The Initial feeling is EVERYTHING."

Chloe smiles.

"The hormones will drive you and him crazy! Too many feelings there, but squirrel, you will do great."

Chloe squeals at that, choosing a mauve dress with spaghetti straps, with fine embroidery on the chest and back of the dress.

"Come on, you just need to apply your makeup so that you look like the princess you already are."

* * *

The music is vibrant as Chloe and Linda come down the stairs.

Its furniture is occupied by Daniel, Ella, Charlotte, Meena, Lucifer's parents and Amenadiel.

A couple of colored balloons are scattered around the room. The center table is filled with sweets, snacks, sodas, and the most impressive chocolate cake Chloe has ever seen.

However, that's not what causes her smile to be huge.

It's the guy leaning again one of the pillars as casual as he can be, holding a bouquet of pink roses, wearing dark pants plus a sky blue shirt. His hair is perfectly styled.

His eyes sparkle when he notices her dress; that makes her cheeks turn pink.

He smiles at her as he places a kiss on her cheek.

His dark eyes melt every piece of her being when he says. "Happy Birthday, Chloe Decker."

* * *

This is one of the memories she will treasure forever.

His melodious voice singing birthdays with her loved ones.

Daniel's inevitable teasing and his father's big smile.

"Make a wish, honey!"

Chloe closes her eyes at the voice of her father beside her. Thousands of thoughts flit through her mind but only one remains.

At that moment, she opens her eyes and blows out the candle.

* * *

Chloe Decker understands many things. But she will never understand how Lucifer Morningstar can melt her heart when she least expects it - effortlessly, with a too-soft tender look, he can leave her undone.

Her lips curl into a smile, feeling overwhelmed by the look she's receiving, a look only Lucifer can give her. So she does what is normal at times like this. She looks away, trying to hide the stupid smile he caused on her now-flushed face. After she manages to refrain from his smile and the butterflies he created deep inside her stomach, she turns her head to look at him again, and the words that were on the tip of her tongue are suddenly lost. His blue eyes are soft, softer than they already were, floating from her eyes to her lips; and he just wants to lean in and capture her mouth with his.

A second later, she feels Lucifer's hand cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheekbone.

"You look beautiful."

"It's kind of a gift from my mother," she whispers without taking her eyes off him. "She wanted me to wear a dress similar to the one she wore when she turned 16. Linda got an almost exact one."

His thumb moves gently over her skin again. "You really look beautiful," he says, closing the distance to kiss her chastely.

When Chloe's eyes open and she looks at him, her heart explodes with happiness.

He takes her by the hand. Little chills run through her skin in the best sense.

"Time for your gift, Chloe."

"You don't have to" -

He silences her with a shake of his head. "I know, but I want to."

She accepts by following in his footsteps until she reaches her backyard.

He asks her to close her eyes for a minute.

She smiles when he kisses her softly on the forehead. Her eyes widen to see his hands extended toward her, a gift bag in each hand.

"You can only have one, so choose wisely," he smirks.

Chloe suppresses an exasperated sigh. She has to pinch her nose to avoid giggling.

She considers for a long minute, looking at both gift bags, the same color and size. Both are dark pink. He has done a great job combining all of her gifts.

"I want to see you always happy," he says when she smiles without realizing.

She responds by placing her lips for a little more than a few seconds on his.

He smiles, doing a great job of not dropping the bags from his hands and kissing her some more.

"Come on."

She ends up choosing the bag in his right hand. He gives her an anxious look before handing her the gift, looking almost nervous about it.

She sighs, opening the gift. She comes across a note first.

**_16 hours I think of you and the other 8 dreams with you._ **

**_Happy birthday to the girl of my dreams._ **

**_With love. Lucifer Morningstar._ **

Then her hands find a series of DVDs.

She gives him a confused look before a lump forms in her throat and her eyes fill with tears.

"I know you don't remember your mother very well, so it occurred to me to look for the movies, presentations, and lectures she had hosted. Presentations and even some comments she gave on television. It took me a long time to find everything, but I thought..."

"I love it, it's perfect!" she tells him with shed tears, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Lucifer!"

She stays in his arms for a while, until the last tear falls. When that happens, he kisses her forehead, her cheek and her lips.

He is definitely sweet.

"You have yet to open your other gift."

"You said choose!"

He shrugs, giving her his best captivating smile. "Only the best for my girl."

She kisses him before opening her other gift.

**_7 billion smiles in the world and yours is my favorite._ **

**_I always want to see you smile, Chlo_ **

**_Lucifer Morningstar._ **

"It's a mix, I did it on the piano," he begins without giving her time to say something. "Songs from the 90s. I know how much you like them, even though you hate to admit it."

Chloe nods, smiling. "Thank you, thank you," she says between hugs and tender kisses.

He laughs, and when he leaves her, his eyes widen in amazement.

"Flowers, chocolates and music," he says, listing the things he gave her. "That's what every boy should give to the girl he likes according to each romantic movie. Ella said that too. Does that mean I did it right?"

"You did it perfectly, Lucifer."

The smile she gives him is one that he will keep as a keepsake for his dark days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think?   
> Let me know what you think.  
> In the next chapter: Things are heating up.  
> What happens when hormones start to create effects? =) <3   
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> Any suggestions for for new situations?  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	14. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't tell him how her heart seems to jump out of her chest every time she's in his presence.  
> She doesn't explain to him how her own skin vibrates with frenzied energy every time his hands slowly touch her.  
> How thousands of butterflies emerge from her stomach, plunging into her belly and creating a wave of heat every time he kisses her.  
> Her cheeks blush when she thinks about it.  
> Her body feels hot with his simple gaze. And there is the feeling that she wants something more, much more. But Chloe doesn't know what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back. I'm very sorry about the delay with this chapter.   
> For the people who asked me, my mom is already fully recovered. Like my beta.
> 
> Thank you all for your constant support. And great words.
> 
> This chapter is much longer than the previous ones, there are many things to come, we enter more complex situations and adolescence in full agape.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> NOTE:   
> Watch out for the middle and end of this chapter. Sexy times. 
> 
> Thanks to NeverNik. Who helped me with this chapter and was kind to me.   
> I invite you to read my other stories: How to be an evil father for dummies and The Devil with Green Eyes  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Lucifer.   
> A hug, have a good day. See you in the comment section.

_Those who can't forget the past are destined to repeat it._

_"Come on Luci, find me!" a voice whispers, laughing behind him._

_Lucifer brightens; turns his head towards the door of his room, but his smile sinks at not finding anyone._

_"You have to be faster, Luci!" the voice tells him, laughing._

_His feet automatically take him up. Now he runs towards the voice._

_He turns to the right, trying to listen for the laughter that drifts away from him. The voice is sing-song, with a hint of fun; but he doesn't feel funny._

_"Come play, Lucifer!" The voice calls him again._

_His heart is pounding in his chest as he approaches the last room down the hall. The white door with dinosaurs drawn on it opens wide, offering him a view of a boy sitting in the center, his dark hair falling across his forehead, curling at the ends._

_His face is hidden, but his hands are filled with a red, almost sticky liquid._

_Lucifer takes a step forward, but suddenly, he can't go on. His mother's scream stops him in his tracks._

_She screams frantically as tears stain her cheeks. He wants to help her. Lucifer hates seeing her so sad._

_He wants to say something else._

_But the screams get louder._

_His mother waves her hands towards the boy inside the room, who laughs over and over again._

_Lucifer doesn't know why, but the sound makes him feel bad. His mother's crying makes him feel worse._

* * *

The hand on his chest stops the screaming. He feels his throat dry as his eyes flicker to focus on the room dimly lit by his nightstand lamp.

"That was quite a show, my friend!" the blond boy says, looking at him with nothing but absolute curiosity.

Lucifer blinks a few times, sitting up slowly while staring at the stranger in his room. "Who are you?"

"Abel," he says dryly, as if that will explain everything.

Lucifer's face is a question mark. "Abel?"

The blonde nods slowly. "Apparently I'm your new roommate. I moved in two hours ago, but you were already asleep. By the way, your screaming woke me up," he continues with his letter of introduction. "Jesus! What a welcome!" he smiles with a nod, giving Lucifer a chance to fully assess the stranger.

His red plaid pajamas are slightly wrinkled. His hair is a mess of blonde streaks around his head; his eyes are green and he has a friendly smile every time he speaks.

In some ways he reminds him of Daniel, although they are clearly two different people.

"Lucifer Morningstar," he tells him after a while. He feels his heart racing less at the dream, or the memory he experienced.

Abel's voice has a hint of shock. "The famous Morningstar!" he sighs, not believing his next words. "They say you can read anyone like a book. That you are fucking impressive with music."

Lucifer shrugs. "People say many things."

Abel nods, crawling into his dark sheets. "Still, nice to meet you man."

Lucifer nods, following his lead and returning to his own bed. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Abel gives him a look he can't identify at the moment, but will sadly understand in a not too-distant time. "No problem. We all have nightmares, demons wanting to find us."

Lucifer wants to add something else, but the blonde dismisses him with a simple phrase. "Good night, Morningstar."

* * *

His dream doesn't appear again, and for the first time in his life he doesn't focus on bringing it back.

He is happy, excited with his girl.

He doesn't need dreams of distressed children or people crying, damaging his mood.

So he does what he does best. He omits the dream, places it in a remote place in his mind, and doesn't think about it.

Until another dream comes to him, three days later.

_"Please, Dad!" the breathy voice of a crying toddler whispers. "I won't do it again, I promise!" the little boy continues, repeating the words over and over again._

_"Sorry honey," his mother replies, trying to comfort the crying boy. "I am so sorry, my dear boy."_

_"I didn't mean to hurt him, Mom," he complains. "It was a game, Mommy please! It was his fault, Mommy!"_

_His mother cries; his father's voice is serious, with a hint of disappointment in it. "Our family protects and cares for ourselves. We don't hurt the people we love, son."_

_"Daddy, please!"_

_"I'm so sorry my boy, you don't understand now, but someday you will thank me. This will only make you stronger. It will help you heal."_

Lucifer can't see anything, he doesn't hear anything else. But his heart feels incredibly broken when his eyes open.

* * *

The dreams, or memories he doesn't remember, are not the only things that appear in the following weeks. There is a feeling waking up inside him. And Lucifer - for the first time in his life - doesn't really know what to do with it.

Neither does Chloe, for that matter.

But she is much smarter in these matters than he is.

To his dismay and utter delight.

* * *

His wet curly hair falls across his forehead, strands of dark hair fluttering in different directions. His slightly flushed cheeks are laden with a slimy paste while his clothes are a mess of flour, oil, and chocolate.

He is the definition of sticky.

Yet she can't find him anything but adorable, beautiful. Her boy.

Lucifer smiles at her, leaning towards her with his long legs slightly bent, his back straight and a mischievous look occupying his features, so she lets herself relive the moment that occurred just forty minutes ago.

_** Flashback ** _

She should know him better.

She should understand that nothing that comes from his mischievous look is good, even less if it involves something so mundane and simple as making homemade cookies.

Which seemed like a great idea days ago.

She stacks the rest of the ingredients on the kitchen shelf, while Lucifer taps his fingers on every surface he can and happily hums a song she doesn't know.

He smiles at her, and her cheeks color in response.

So she dodges her gaze towards the white bowl. She adds sugar, a pinch of salt, and butter. Chloe mixes the ingredients and adds an egg and a tablespoon of vanilla essence.

Lucifer laughs, continuing his work of humming.

She doesn't speak, her mind concentrating on keeping her racing heart at bay. She is staying focused on sifting the wheat flour and the baking powder.

A task that she completes with total vocation for five minutes, before she feels his breath behind her neck. His manly essence clings to her nostrils (for how long has Lucifer used cologne? She doesn't know) but she smells cinnamon, wood combined with something incredibly delicious, a touch of citrus, perhaps.

She inhales, marveling at his new scent, as his hands gently grip her hips. The pressure is minimal, his hands are big and hot on her clothes, but they make her feel different. A kind of different that she isn't able to analyze at that moment, but it will mark a before and after weeks later.

"I really missed you, Chloe," he declares with so much longing in his voice that her knees go weak. Her heart thunders for several seconds in her chest, like a bird trying to escape from its cage. Then he places a chaste kiss at the place on her neck where her pulse jumps.

Her blood sings before his presence, before his voice, before his closeness.

Chloe turns around with his hands still on her hips to look at him with accumulated fondness. "I've missed you a lot too, Lucifer."

He smirks at her admission, leaning to place a soft kiss on her lips. She gives him one more kiss, another soft lip pressure before parting. Lucifer complains, looks at her with deep offense.

Chloe laughs. She turns to incorporate the flour, chocolate chips and the previous mixture; however before she can do it, she feels a tingle on her right cheek.

Her eyes widen in surprise to find Lucifer with a raised finger perfectly covered in flour. The flour that safely covers her cheek.

He challenges her with a funny look. His eyebrow rises. He is simply a provocateur.

She won't indulge him. She definitely won't.

Her fingers feel sticky when she touches the chocolate, and in one quick motion she smudges his lips, nose, and chin.

The smile that spreads across Lucifer's lips should say a lot about what's going to happen. The thought of hiding behind whatever surface goes through her mind, but it's too late.

The flour spreads over her face and hair with ease. One puff and everything turns white.

Her shrieks are mixed with the boy's laughter. Her cheeks are red as she struggles to wipe off the flour, wandering around in search of a kitchen towel for this task.

Lucifer laughs, then becomes overconfident on the nearby bench as he thinks he's won this little prank.

But that is far from over. His lips part in a perfect 'o' and the confident expression quickly dies as the egg and butter mixture lands on his dark curls in an un-artistic way.

Lucifer shoots her a look. A familiar look, so lovely.

"Lucifer, no!" she blurts, like that is going to stop him.

Suddenly everything turns white.

On impulse she takes a handful of the sticky dough from the bowl and tosses it at his shirt.

He sends more flour in her direction with some sugar.

And so the most perfect chaos breaks out. A pitched war of sweets, which has two teenagers running in the middle of a kitchen, fleeing from each other.

"Stop!" The woman cries, clinging to her expensive purse. She gives them an icy look at the state of her always pristine kitchen, now filled with sticky dough.

The two look at each other, then at her. Chloe is covered with flour, sugar, and cookie dough. He doesn't look any better. They both smile like crazy.

Charlotte sighs, crossing her arms. “I want my kitchen to be spotless when I get back, Lucifer.” She slams the door open with a loud bang. Lucifer sighs. Mother and her dramatic outings.

Lucifer's groan of pain at the realisation of having to clean the windows too is almost heartbreaking.

Chloe laughs, leaning a little on her boy's shoulder. The smile doesn't leave her lips.

_**End of flashback.** _

Her hand tentatively caresses the wet locks. That's when he looks up and she can detail his profiled nose, his long dark lashes.

His beautiful eyes watch every movement of her hand, only closing slightly to let themselves be carried away by the caress on his dark curls. His hair is soft to the touch, especially when she applying a little shampoo, with essences of wood and citrus.

Chloe smiles. She likes to associate the smell with him.

"Tilt your head back" she comments sweetly. "Keep your eyes closed so that water doesn't get into them."

Lucifer pouts, very like him. "I'm not a kid, Chloe."

She laughs, gently massaging his scalp, allowing the egg smell to come off it.

"Your clothes say otherwise."

"You started it!"

Even with his eyes closed, he knows she is giving him her classic rolling eyes. That puts a smile on his face.

"Yes, you, Chloe Decker." He pauses as a sigh escapes his lips at the movement of one of his girl's hands on the nape of his neck, the curls there slipping between her fingers. He almost purrs at that. He is a very big cat. Chloe smiles.

"What did I do, Lucifer?" she asks, stopping her movements.

"You have punished me in the worst possible way, Decker."

When her nose touches his, his Brown eyes widen in wonder. He licks his lower lip and if that action is on replay all afternoon in her mind, she can't blame herself.

"In what way, honey?" she whispers and his heart races at the new nickname.

His hands move closer to her face, he lets the slightest touch rake her cheekbones, not daring to move further. "You left me wanting more kisses."

The innocence in her voice is killing him. "Does that make me evil?"

His gaze is on her lips. "Before my eyes, evil one," he responds, leaning in, slowly closing the gap between them. His lips tentatively brush her lips. It is one of the gentlest kisses she has experienced in her sixteen years of life. And she will honestly add it to her favorites list.

Lucifer's lips are warm and soft. They move a little more against her own lips. Gentle pressure after pressure until she opens her mouth, allowing his tongue to touch hers. The shock is electric, and they both feel it in every part of their body. Electricity runs through their veins with each brush of their mouths, molding together.

Lucifer's hands have fallen from her face, sliding down her back, playing with the hem of her blouse almost shyly.

He makes a sound, or is it her? Her mind can't really process it. What Chloe does know is that her hands are holding onto his dark curls as Lucifer's tongue slides across her mouth, wanting to touch every bit that is possible as the pressure from her boy's lips increases.

She makes another sound, and feels Lucifer's hands stop. He separates from her with rosy cheeks, bright eyes, and very red full lips.

She must look the same.

"I think I can finish washing my hair..." he says with a nervousness that is not like him. Without daring to look at her any longer. A pretty quick change, if she compares it to the seconds ago. "You should change in the other bathroom… ALONE… Ummm… Linda will come for you soon."

Chloe stands up, gives him a look. "Sure, see you later."

The door closes quickly.

* * *

They don't speak of the incident.

She doesn't tell him how her heart seems to jump out of her chest every time she's in his presence.

She doesn't explain to him how her own skin vibrates with frenzied energy every time his hands slowly touch her.

How thousands of butterflies emerge from her stomach, plunging into her belly and creating a wave of heat every time he kisses her.

Her cheeks blush when she thinks about it.

Her body feels hot with his simple gaze. And there is the feeling that she wants something more, much more. But Chloe doesn't know what it is.

From the look on Lucifer's face he feels the same way, but doesn't dare to vocalize it.

Chloe doubts that this happened with Linda and Amenadiel. At least she never heard anything about it.

Maybe it's about them. And their emotions on the surface.

They and their intense need to be in the presence of the other.

Chloe thinks she will find out in time.

* * *

He doesn't tell her that every smile she throws his way is driving him crazy.

He doesn't tell her how every message from her, every call makes him want to run to meet her, kiss her until he feels like he needs air to breathe.

He doesn't tell her how his body sings every time he hears her voice.

He doesn't explain to her how each of her touches awakens a very specific part of his body. It's something that he tries very hard to control. Lucifer would hate to be embarrassed in front of her.

Nor does he talk about his enigmatic dreams, or what he believes to be a memory that happened two nights ago.

_**Lucifer's dream** _

_His bare feet feel cold when they touch the freshly cut grass in his mother's garden._

_He can't see anything, but the smell of smoke clings tightly to his nostrils, making him almost vomit._

_Someone's arms (Gabriel, his brother, his own mind processes) cling to him securely, wrapping a blanket around his now trembling body._

_Gabriel whispers over and over "You'll be fine, you'll be fine, Luci" like a blanket, a prayer, and with that he calms down. "He won't hurt you."_

_**End of dream** _

He doesn't tell her how he woke up with a dry mouth, wanting to scream. How he looked at his hands in terror, still feeling the smell of smoke clinging to his clothes.

In hindsight, he should have.

It would have saved them thousands of problems to come.

But that was something he still wouldn't know.

* * *

The dreams stop with the passing of days.

That isn't the case with his own feelings.

He has a loving smile on his face as he looks at his cell phone wallpaper. It's a photo of Chloe on her first day of work at the ice cream parlor near home.

Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail, her makeup is simple, and she has the biggest of smiles when she looks at the camera.

She looks beautiful, he decides.

She always looks beautiful.

He allows himself to smile again, before having to roll his eyes at the annoying sound provided by his new roommate, Abel.

Who has been a complete stir at the institute.

The guy is funny, charismatic and a troublemaker.

It's not that Lucifer isn't.

He has managed to make his presence somehow reassuring, almost entertaining.

His stories always start with a girl. He's one of those guys, completely in love with women, a guy wanting to be some kind of playboy, what Linda calls them.

Lucifer only mocks most of the time when the blonde talks about his conquests. He just talks about Chloe. His girl.

And that is always enough to make him smile, except for this moment when Abel has decided that he wants to learn to play the flute as a means of conquest.

Which he does grossly poorly.

So instead of pointing it out, Lucifer leaves the room.

His hands slide down his dark blazer before leaning against one of the pillars facing the central courtyard.

It is there when he feels the thin paper inside.

He pulls it out to reveal the white colored paper with gold edges. He unfolds it, feeling how his heart begins to race when he looks at what is written.

**_Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I'm around you_** and a perfectly drawn heart. Wow, blue ink has never looked so beautiful before.

A finger traces the outline of the heart, a silly smile appears on his face when he thinks of Chloe. In her using this same blazer to avoid feeling cold.

He can't help it, his fingers move to mark him and hear her voice.

"I know you love me, so stop denying it."

"Is that how you usually answer the phone?"

“Lucifer?” she asks. Her voice shakes as she takes in his.

"You always know how to hurt a boy, Chloe."

"Thanks. It's part of the specials, but of course you already knew that." She grins widely at that.

"Yes. I do," he sighs and can almost swear to hear her smile over the phone. They are quiet for a moment, nice and comfortable, before Chloe finally speaks again.

"I thought you were Ella."

He laughs. "And you keep hurting me."

"I miss you so much."

Lucifer feels his heart light up hearing that. She is the cutest, kindest and cutest person he has ever met. (But the fact that she is able to melt him into a puddle really says a lot about how cheesy he is, too.)

"Me too," he tells her and then almost in a whisper adds: "I just needed an excuse to call you."

"I like the sound of your voice."

"And I like yours."

"You're just being cute," she tells him and he can imagine her pink cheeks.

"No," he smiles. "I'm just being honest."

"I really count the hours until I can see you."

That phrase makes him sigh. He wishes he could see her now. Lose himself in her warm eyes and her pretty smile. "I want to hug and kiss you… it really sucks to be so far away from you."

"God! He's so cheesy!" a voice complains followed by a giggle. Lucifer feels himself blush.

Of course she wouldn't be alone. Charlotte, who has become her friend, is now there.

"Richards."

"Hello stranger."

"I have to go, Chloe. Hope to see you soon."

"Sorry about that! She is…"

"I know. I miss you."

Before she can answer, her insufferable new friend, aka Daniel's girlfriend, adds "She too! Just hang up the phone cheesy boy, I need her to help me with my homework. You're noticeably distracting her."

He laughs. "You damage my world, Richards,"

"I do better, Morningstar." With that she ends the call.

* * *

He is about to text her when his cell phone rings with a message from her.

**From:** My girl 7:50 pm

**Guess what I'm wearing? The smile you gave me! <3**

**From:** Lucifer Morningstar 7:52 pm

**Roses are red violets are blue I didn’t know what perfect was until I met you.**

He eagerly awaits her response when his cell phone rings again.

**From:** Charlotte Richards 7:57 pm

**What have we talked about, Morningstar? You distract her, darling.**

**From:** Lucifer Morningstar. 8:00 pm

**I like to be her distraction. =D**

**From** : Charlotte Richards 8:03 pm

**I know, you like. You are as annoying as that. But I really need her help now. = s**

He sighs at his defeat.

**From:** Lucifer Morningstar. 8:06 pm

**Fine. You are evil.**

He knows that she is smiling when she writes her message.

**From:** Charlotte Richards 8:10 pm

**I'm a goddess. =D Ask Daniel.**

**By the way. Pool party at my house. This Saturday. I don** ' **t accept negatives.**

**Wearing pool clothes isn** ' **t optional.**

**Chloe will be there.**

If his girl will be there. He will be. So his answer is short.

**From:** Lucifer Morningstar. 8:14 pm

**I'll be there.**

**From:** Charlotte Richards 8:17 pm

**You can invite any boy from your high school**.

**From:** Lucifer Morningstar. 8:20 pm

**That sounds like treason. = S Team Daniel**

**From:** Charlotte Richards 8:22 pm

**You are so silly and very loyal, I'm asking for my friends.**

**From:** Lucifer Morningstar. 8:24 pm

**I will think of someone.**

* * *

** Saturday **

If he thought that was how his Saturday would go -

He was very wrong.

Abel, beside him, smiles brightly, giving all the girls in attendance captivating looks.

Which are quite a few.

There is a large group of people embarrassing themselves in the pool.

The twins with James compete to do the most fun or painful jumps when jumping off the trampoline.

Ella talks animatedly to another girl while greeting him with an overly agitated wave of her little hand.

Charlotte and Daniel are nowhere to be seen. Maybe they are kissing.

Which is highly probable. Those two have a magnet to find lonely places and eat each other's faces every so often.

Not that Lucifer ever tried to do the same.

But that's not what completely catches his attention. It's the blue eyes that sparkle at Lucifer.

His girl, who has stolen his breath.

Who makes him have trouble speaking, breathing, and performing any decent function.

The vision of her coming out of the water envelops him. And he blushes when he realizes her state.

Chloe covered in water from head to toe. With her red bikini with white polka dots.

The water slides down her skin, shiny in the sun's rays, so Lucifer can appreciate every tiny detail, every perfect line. Every lean muscle that shapes her perfect body.

His dry mouth and (involuntarily) his eyes follow the drops of water, running down her breasts, her waist, her legs.

Innocent isn't a word he would use to describe how he feels when looking at her.

It takes him a few moments to realize that he's been staring at her, his heart pounding. Lucifer looks away, not daring to look any further.

He swallows, feeling his heart flutter excitedly in his chest.

It's his girl. His best friend since the age of five, the girl who has cared for him, supported him forever.

He knows her very well. Or maybe not.

This is a new version with wet hair, exposed skin and admirable body.

He doesn't know her curves, nor does he know how her wet skin feels in his warm hands.

She is a vision. She is his girl, but something has changed in her.

Growing up did that to her.

He knew it, he had read about it.

But being able to observe the change first hand is different.

It's still Chloe.

Chloe with a loving smile, with beautiful eyes. However, looking at her body now makes his stomach lurch. And blood flows where he knows it shouldn't go it in public.

His cheeks redden even more. He feels the sweat running through him but it has little to do with the heat. It all has to do with Chloe's bikini body.

He swears he will spontaneously burn if he stays one more second in her presence.

"I can do this," he says to himself, taking a deep breath, as he walks towards the nearest bathroom wrapped in the first bathrobe he has gotten. "I can do this."

"Do you want company?" a singing voice stops his steps.

He takes five deep breaths, then he turns around to face three girls. One redhead, one blonde, and one vaguely rooted in dark hair.

He knows that they call themselves the Britneys.

God knows why.

The girl who spoke licks her lips as she watches him from head to toe.

"No."

"Really?" another of the girls asks, her face screaming mischief. She looks at him like he's a piece of candy ready to be eaten.

He doesn't like the feeling.

He doesn't move. The blush has diminished and the sensation on his body has also noticeably diminished. They have been his own cold shower.

"There are three of us," intervenes the other girl. "We know how to have fun."

"I think I'll pass, thanks anyway." He ends up going out of his way.

Confusion is written on their faces when he walks away.

Clearly they have never been rejected before.

* * *

"So, Morningstar," Abel smirks as the curly-haired boy sits next to him. His recently dyed hair glows in the sun as the boy nods his head in their direction. "Did you and Decker have a good time?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Abel looks at him incredulously, then smiles, licking his lips. There is a state of complicity behind his gaze. "Enjoying second base?"

Lucifer gives him a look that screams confusion. "Second base?"

The sound of exasperation escaping Abel's lips should be funny but it is not. "Are you sure you have an older brother? You seem to have been raised by social misfits, living like a weird kind of nomad, buddy."

Given his refusal to answer, Abel continues. "Because of how in love you are with that girl. Yes, don't look at me like that," he tells him rolling his eyes. "You are a lovesick puppy with every call the girl makes to you, every silly message leaves you with a stupid smile on your face, and you talk about the girl even asleep. So. YES. IN LOVE, MORNINGSTAR."

"I…

"I thought you would be at second base," Abel shrugs. A bad assumption. "The point is that when you really like a girl, and you have a chance with her, you want to take things to another level. Kissing involves something simple, that's first base. And kissing is fun, it's okay for a while." He moves his hands, as if describing something important, something that every boy should know. "But a good player wants you know… Move forward safely, he wants something more." Abel allows himself to smile, thinking of the girls he recently kissed. "So, hands are involved. Gently caress her."

Recognition takes no more than a few seconds to flash in blue eyes. "Oh."

His private sessions involve tender, chaste kisses. Only the flour fight that ended in the bathroom led to something else. Hearing her make those sounds makes him burn.

Not that Lucifer is thinking about that.

"That means you didn't get to second base with your girl?" Abel determines.

Lucifer's pale cheeks turn a little pink, and it takes a few heartbeats for him to finally meet his friend's gaze before moving his head in what appears to be a nod.

"It's okay, Morningstar," Abel assures him. "We all have a different rhythm. Some of us are faster than others."

Lucifer is unsure of what to say when the girl who had previously approached him, one of the Britneys, enters his vision.

"New girl in town, right?" Abel greets her with a flirtatious smile.

She is a redhead with beautiful green eyes and a trace of sensual freckles.

She smiles with a shrug.

"In light of this new information we should reconsider the rules of etiquette." Abel gives her another flirtatious smile. "Being the new girl deserves at least one private tour."

The girl guides her gaze to her lips, and Abel's smile becomes even brighter at the redhead's gesture.

"Oh. How private is the tour?"

Abel responds by leaning closer to her ear and whispering three words that has the girl blushing furiously and nodding quickly as he takes her hand and loses himself with the girl in the crowd.

Lucifer just laughs, looking around.

* * *

He is a coward. A big coward.

He has been on the move throughout the afternoon-night with the intention of keeping a distance between himself and his girl.

The irony of the matter doesn't get out of hand.

He has been eager to see her, to be able to hold her and kiss her for a whole week. And now, after a brief look at her body in a bathing suit, he feels he must stay away.

Where he is incapable of shaming himself.

Where she can't see his little problem.

Or where she doesn't understand what she does to his body.

He walked away from the pool, away from the party, from people kissing, from people drunk.

It's time to leave, Lucifer considers as his eyes roam the Jacuzzi area, a relatively private area, that for some strange reason he is left in, alone.

Or so he thinks. Until he hears the movement of someone behind him.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Straight to the point, Lucifer has to respect that.

He sighs, not even daring to look back. "I…"

"Don't lie to me." Chloe snaps sharply. He imagines the frown on her beautiful face.

He pleads with heaven for mercy.

"I've tried to get close to you on two different occasions, Lucifer." She stops. "You almost ran when you saw me."

Her voice sounds broken. Sad.

He and his stupidity, breaking Chloe's heart.

He wishes he could kick himself.

_< Well done, Morningstar>_ he berates himself.

"I…"

"You don't have to keep running, It's late. I'll ask Daniel to walk me home. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She will leave angry and sad with him.

It's probably the best for both of them. Calm the waters, so to speak.

Her footsteps echo away.

He sighs, turns, and runs to her.

"I..." he swallows, taking her right wrist. She looks at him. confused. "Today I feel different. And I didn't want you to see me being a mess or embarrassing myself. "

"Different how?" is her question.

Now he can notice the floral scent invading his space. Her legs are bare, a gray cotton hooded sweater falls to the middle of her thighs. He knows for a fact that she only wears her bathing suit under her sweater.

That thought sends a chill up his spine that has him looking away with rosy cheeks.

"My body…"

But he doesn't finish. One of Chloe's fingers meet his lips. Their eyes meet and Lucifer discovers that he can't breathe.

The way she's looking at him can set him on fire right away.

"I understand. You don't feel comfortable being in a bathing suit either," she quickly assures him. "It's difficult; it took me a while to get out of Charlotte's room."

Lucifer gives her an appreciative look.

She should never hesitate to go out in public. Not with that very beautiful body that she has.

"You are beautiful, Chloe Decker."

"Do you believe that?"

His hand releases her wrist to entwine his fingers with hers. "Very beautiful."

"You are beautiful too, Lucifer."

He laughs. "I think the word you are looking for is handsome."

She looks at him amused, fiddling with her long fingers. "No, I really think that you are beautiful."

Lucifer smiles playfully at her, shortening the last step between them. "I can handle that, but only when we're alone."

"Alone, ah..." She smiles at him, bringing up one of her hands to caress his naked torso. Her fingertips trace the outline of each of his clavicles, then his sternum until they stop in the space where his heart is.

Lucifer gulps. The way his body reacts to her touch makes him feel dizzy.

He closes his eyes for a momentand his head tilts to the side, feeling Chloe's sharp inhalation against the sensitive skin of his lips.

His ears are ringing. His heart is pounding so hard against his chest he is certain she can feel it. His lips parts. Her eyes shine with a tenderness that steals his breath away.

In an instant, he rectifies his foolishness and cups the sides of her face with his hands. He kisses her, heedless of the butterflies dancing in his belly as he tastes and feels his beautiful girl.

“Chloe," he breathes against her lips as he carefully kisses her. His hand leaves her cheekbones on its own, settling along the smooth curve of Chloe's neck, his long fingers caressing the fine strands of her hair in a repetitive motion that has the girl shortening her breaths, each of which is a puff of hot air on his skin.

"Lucifer," she whispers with the same eagerness.

She clings to him, one hand firmly on his shoulder and the other slowly sliding down his torso to settle on his hips.

At this point his head is spinning. It's all down to Chloe - the feel of her against his hands and her hot face; the floral fragrance of her perfume, the smell of chlorine and other salts from her former destination; the sound of her shallow breathing.

It's all a compelling mix, which has Lucifer feeling irrevocably hot.

He opens his eyes, focusing his senses and trying to speak, but he finds that he cannot; his lips have been stopped by Chloe's mouth.

It isn't a hungry kiss, it's just a small touch - a soft and persistent touch against his lips. However, the action causes a shudder to ripple through his entire spine.

"Chloe..." Lucifer mutters slowly. He can hear the tremor in his voice.

She smiles with a kind of satisfaction, not moving an inch away.

Lucifer's heart leaps. He isn't brave enough to step back and forget about this whole situation.

In fact, he doesn't think he ever would be.

Not when there is a girl in front of him, wanting to ogle him.

So, he acts like any hormonal person does when the girl in his life kisses him.

He smiles. Dips his head, this time really kissing her.

* * *

His breath slides down her neck in such a sensual way that it is causing thousands of butterflies to slowly flutter in her belly.

He places small wet kisses on her neck. Hot kisses like his touch against her skin. It is a tender and intimate caress, and she feels her whole body vibrate.

His hands are soft, drawing her close to him. She can hear the sigh from his mouth, and it makes her heart skip one more time.

Why was it a good idea to stay away from Chloe?

Honestly, right now he doubts he can remember.

Especially when one of her hands clings to his curls, squeezing them, and the other caresses his back with a delicacy that makes his skin burn.

God!

The way she makes him feel is contradictory.

A moan escapes her lips as Lucifer sucks a spot on her neck and then licks it, slowly and deviously.

Officially, Lucifer Morningstar is on a cloud in the sky. And he refuses to come down. The feeling is too good to be able to stop; he doesn't want to. He finds himself sighing when he stops to breathe, he opens his eyes and sees those lustful eyes full of warmth. Her red mouth is something irresistible, something that he cannot help but appreciate.

When their lips meet, it is the wind warmly and irrevocably joining the sea; it is perfection. Her lips are soft and firm against his. They are both lost and would hate to find themselves. As she spreads her lips even further, his velvety tongue slides into her mouth, gloriously running through its full magnitude.

Lucifer wants to meet her, taste her. It's a feeling he hasn't experienced before. He feels like his chest is about to explode and he wants more. He doesn't ever get tired of her.

Chloe's hands grip his dark hair like a lifeline, inviting him to deepen the kiss.

Lucifer grants her wish, and now his hands roam her body - her perfect curves under his long fingers, he feels her warm skin under her sweater. The threads holding the top of her bathing suit.

He trembles.

It's a mess of intertwined sighs and hands clinging to each other that fills the air.

His mouth is feverish when he kisses her much deeper, their tongues dancing in a frenzy as her hands grasp every bit of skin she can find.

His hands continue to trace every space. He wants to memorize her smooth skin, and that is what he does when his fingertips slide along the edge of her breasts.

She trembles and he simply draws her close, with one of his hands traveling from her back to her hip. Their mouths are devoured, but there are too many layers between them. They are too far away.

She moans. The sound is a heavenly chorus that goes straight to his groin.

He kisses her again, wanting to erase every hour that he wasn't with her.

Chloe moans again, pressing herself against him.

Now it's his turn to moan when he feels the heat emanating from his girl's body.

When Chloe's hands lightly scratch his back, he feels his blood rush further south.

His erection growing against her stomach is a bucket of cold water to Lucifer's mind.

He stops suddenly, his eyes wide.

She watches him with wet, red lips. "Did I do something wrong?" she asks, suddenly nervous.

He can't do this to her.

Not his girl.

Not his angel.

She is too innocent to understand the dirty thoughts he is conjuring up right now. The things he wants to do to her.

He just can't.

Not her.

He swallows, then runs to the nearest bathroom.

Everything goes dark when the bathroom door closes.

* * *

His hair is a tangled mess, his cheeks are dark pink.

He looks down in dismay.

Of all the moments, his body has chosen the precise moment in which Chloe kisses him to react.

He takes a deep breath. Very deep.

This cannot be happening to him! Not twice in a day!

Not twice in front of Chloe.

"Think of Mom, Amenadiel, Aunt Magna and her hideous yellow teeth, Gabriel, Daniel," he tells himself, trying to erase the inevitable sensation from his body. "Blood, the smell of garbage..."

His cause for concern doesn't go away.

"Let's go!" he complains, looking down.

A knock on the door stops his thought process.

"Lucifer!"

His heart hammers even faster. No, God no, please!

He can't do this if she's around!

"Go away, Chloe!"

"You're good?" Her voice sounds worried. And he hates that.

He really doesn't want her to feel this way.

"Chloe, please. Go away!"

"Was it my fault?" Her voice sounds broken. "Did I do something wrong?"

No. You did a very good thing, he wants to yell at her.

It's my fault. My hormones are affected by everything you do.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong," he tries to hush her worries. "I swear!"

She wants to tell him something else. He knows.

"I need a minute. It's a boy thing. Please, Chlo."

"Are you sure?" She doesn't seem convinced. "Do you need some help?"

"NO!"

He sighs. He definitely doesn't need her to see him like this. She would be completely flushed, embarrassed, horrified. "Tell Daniel to take you to my house. See you there."

"Lucifer!"

She gives him no respite. And this situation is not similar to hers. The time she locked herself in the bathroom after a mess in the pool.

Only here, he's the one involved. And there is no blood.

Just him. And his bloody hormones.

He and his….

"Please!"

"Okay. I hope you feel better."

He expects to.

* * *

When Lucifer finally returns home, Chloe is waiting for him, sitting on the couch in his living room. He knows she used the key under the mat to get inside. He knows they are alone (his parents went out to a big artistic event) and that just creates an environment in which shyness is the center of everything, which is rare for both of them. They are used to playful jokes, witty phrases from him. But after the event at Charlotte's house, there was an unspoken communication that something else is happening here.

He doesn't want to mention it. He is too embarrassed.

And, well, Chloe is Chloe. His sweet and kind girl won't pressure him for anything else.

However, it is she who breaks the silence.

"What is this, the list of the witch who lived in a cottage in the woods?" she says, taking a sheet of paper that is spread on the mahogany table in the living room. There are a large number of goodies listed on it.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Probably a snack for high school nights."

"Based on your shopping list, I'd say diabetes is more likely."

Lucifer laughs, a fun, flowing laugh. He shakes his head and suddenly remembers something.

Something important that should be shared with her. Something to avoid thinking about his previous incident.

"Come, I'll show you my new violin, it was a gift from my brother Gabriel!" he says, taking her by the hands and leading her to his room.

* * *

When he opens the door, she finds a very different space than what she remembered. The walls once furnished in blue tones with figures on them have been replaced by a deeper blue color. The bed is also much larger, as are the shelves full of books and several photo frames - a couple of them growing up together, another with their parents, one with Daniel and her favorite one with Ann, Mycroft, Daniel and her the first Halloween they shared together. Childhood toys have clearly been replaced by game consoles, a desktop PC and a keyboard.

She smiles. This room is a reflection of a growing young man. Her boy. However, the sweet touch is still there. She sees him in the polar bear teddy (one of Chloe's gifts for him) placed perfectly on the dark bedsheets, making a clear contrast to the environment. She can also see her presence in the place, her smiling photo deposited on his nightstand, her favorite book next to his PC.

He thinks of her, even when she isn't with him. That's obvious.

"What is it?" he asks, upon seeing her expression.

"It's been a while since I last visited your room," she answers sincerely.

His answer comes with an angry growl. "Stupid Mother's policies."

"Yeah well, you know we're growing kids," she scoffs, quoting Lucifer's mother with the best accent she has.

Lucifer sits on the bed and pats the space next to him. "Then I invite you to visit my room again, Chloe Decker."

She deflects the conversation when she feels her stomach sinking at that phrase. She doesn't know for sure why. But she knows that their skin feels too hot in his eyes, knowing they are alone without parental supervision.

"I'd love to," she winks.

"Oh!" Lucifer laughs like he can't believe her answer.

His heart is in overdrive, and he should look totally red as the words leave his mouth, because that's how he feels. Yet Lucifer doesn't seem to mind.

"I really like the way your brain works." It's a whisper sent as he gets closer to her.

Lucifer is about to kiss her again when a clearing of a throat stops them.

There, in the doorway, stands a figure with a deep, hateful gaze aimed right at Chloe.

She is a pretty girl, with expressive eyes and threatening clothes.

She doesn't say anything, but he whispers her name.

"Maze."

**_TBC…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> What do you think Lucifer's reaction will be?   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC... More to come.  
> Note: The letter of the beginning corresponds to the song: Smile. From Uncle Kracker. It's something old, but I like it a lot. Especially with this chapter.  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> Which couple do you prefer? Linda and amenadiel? or Maze and Amenadiel?  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


End file.
